The Magic of Butterflies
by jess8788
Summary: Hermione starts her fourth year at Hogwarts. Hoping to just relax, and get rid of her strange dreams She gets caught up in something she never expected, and they have the most beautiful blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Greeting all! This is my first Harry Potter fic. I have been working on it for a while, mostly for my own amusement. But I decided to work on it more when my twilight fic was being difficult. (Before you say OH NO TWILIGHT, it isn't that bad) I have written its next chapter so many times, yet keep erasing it because it simply does not feel right. So trying to clear my head with this story, in hopes I can get them both done. _**

**_This is a Fleur-Hermione fic,weird combination I know, but I fell absolutely in love with it a while ago for personal reasons. I have always found Fleur, Veelas, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic fascinating. Doing some research on Veela I tweaked a little bit with them, but kept most of it the same. This is just my view on the species and how they should act and respond. _**

**_I hope you enjoy the story, but I am posting more for my benefit in trying to clear my head, and find enjoyment in my work. _**

Hermione Granger woke up in a cold sweat, panting and eyes darting around wildly. Not even having spent a whole day within the sanctuary of learning, and she already looked disheveled, and exhausted. Quickly pulling out her wand from her nightstand, she casted a silence charm around her bed, then let out a groan. The dream had been the same as each night before. Seeing the most beautiful blonde haired girl, no woman. This woman in Hermione's dream would just stare at her, smiling, laughing, and motioning her to follow. Yet Hermione could never move, so entranced with this woman's beauty, she wanted to follow, yet her feet would not move. Grinding her teeth, the young Gryffindor mentally cursed herself for dream about _girls._ This was not suppose to happen. Maybe this was some hormonal thing? After all Hermione was fourteen going on fifteen in a few months. Becoming more of a young woman. However, she couldn't stop thinking about her dreams, and that woman. The woman with one sapphire blue eye, and one ruby red. Those eyes she would never forget.

Resigning the fact that sleep would not come to her tonight, she took out one of her many books from her trunk and began to read. This book covered the subject of magical creatures, and was very fascinating. Everything was fascinating to the girl, every piece of information she could get a hold of. Even last year with the dementors, and Sirius, Hermione had excelled in all her classes, getting O's in every single one, shockingly potions too. Hoping her fourth year would be a bit more challenging, she started to look ahead on her new text books.

The sun soon broke through the massive window in the dorm, and Hermione got ready for breakfast. There was whispers from the others that a big announcement was going to be told this morning, which brought excitement to the whole school . Slipping on a skirt, her white button down shirt, adjusting her red and gold tie, and pulling a sweater vest with an embossed logo of her house, Hermione made her way to the great hall. Maybe after breakfast, she could catch up with Ron and Harry, then perhaps ask Professor Trelawney what her dreams ment. The woman was questionable at best, but Hermione did respect her expertise in this field, and she could desperately use the help.

"Oi! 'Mione!" A loud, semi-annoying voice instantly hit her as she entered the great hall. Ron was standing up waving at her, and causing a scene. Hermione just shook her head and walked over to her friends. They did mean well.

"Hey boys! How was your summer?" Asking with a warm smile, she grabbed a hot roll, and slowly started to munch on it.

"It was bloody brilliant! I have pictures later to show you!" Ron jumped up and down in his seat like a child.

"It was not bad, though I am glad to be back," Harry replied more calmly giving her a grin. "How was yours Hermione?"

"Oh quite well. Went to a few symposiums, and lectures on the history of transfiguration magic, and study on potency of magic ingredients. Very thrilling." Hermione hummed happily remembering such a stimulating summer. Being able to attend some of these symposiums was such an honor. Professor Mcgonagall owled her about each one, inviting her to attend. Which at first stunned the girl, but she quickly accepted. Her head of house knew that she constantly loved to hear new knowledge and information, and was constantly trying to improve academically.

"Really? Blimey! You can't even enjoy a summer normally can you?" Ron wiggled his nose at the thought of doing something educational on his break. His long hair swaying to the side as he shook his head.

"I'll have you know, I enjoyed it. There is nothing wrong with trying to progress one's mind. Besides, what if some time we can use this information. We all know where you both go to when wondering facts or planning schemes." She gave Ron a dark look.

"She's got you there mate," Harry scratched his head, not really wanting to piss off the brains of the golden trio.

"There is nothing wrong with having fun, like _real _fun!" Ron grumbled, crossing his arm. The feeling of being ganged up on usually didn't sit well with him. Harry just laughed and, Hermione continued to eat her roll. Turning around the new batch of first years came through the doors, and it looked like sorting was going to begin. The trio cheered each time one of the shy young faces joined the bold Gryffindor table, and made mental notes to watch the new Slytherin. Finally the last boy was sorted and Headmaster Dumbledore stood up in front of the school holding his hands out in silence, which the school complied.

"I'd like to welcome you all back to another marvelous year at Hogwarts. This year will prove to be another exciting in your chapters here. And now since the sorting is done I have an announcement to make!" His voice carried over everything, and Hermione could hear the whispers of other students guessing what was happening. Flinch suddenly burst through the grand doors, and looked to be running towards the Headmaster. "This year, Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament!" The grand hall erupted in roars and and cheering. Everyone was exhilarated to hear the news. Flinch finally got up to the stage, and whispered something into Dumbledore's ear, who quickly nodded and said something back to him.

"Oi Ron! Did you see that wicked carriage being pulled this morning?" Fred's voice was almost shouted down the table. Hermione really paid no attention watching Flich run back out the hall. She wondered what was going on.

"Now please let me introduce our guests for this school year. They will reside and take classes on the grounds, in the spirit of friendship, and sportsmanship. Please welcome first the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" The whole hall quickly turned around to see a mass of pretty much the most beautiful young women they have ever seen. Clad in a blue uniforms, curled hats tilted to the sides, the tall newcomers strood into the hall like they owned it. Hermione brow furrowed as she saw what looked to be butterflies shimmering next to and behind them. Each woman could easily be a model, taking strides, and stopping to wink at the boys, who promptly lost it. The started to feel her skin prickle on the back of her neck, noticing these strange butterflies frolic to each person they winked at, touching them briefly before floating around again. The girls heart stopped when she saw who was trailing them. Clasping her hand to her mouth to prevent a gasp, she saw the subject of her many sleepless nights. There stood the woman, that tormented her each and every night for weeks now.

"This can't be real," murmuring. and feeling her heart speed up. The blonde woman trailed behind her sisters, taking strides with purpose, red shimmering butterflies following her. If the rest of these women in the Beauxbatons academy were models, then this woman was definitely an angel, no goddess. How can someone be that beautiful and it be fair. Hermione's heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest, and her breaths were hot and ragged. She practically fell out of her seat when two red butterflies landed softly on her leg. The sensation was much to that of a feather softly brushing over her skin, but it wasn't tickling, and was a thousands times more intense. Feeling like she was going to throw up, Hermione couldn't tear her gaze as more blood red butterflies landed on her, wings caressing her skin. Feeling a strange foreign dampness between her legs, and her body trembling, it took all her willpower not to run away. Quickly lifting her gaze again, she felt the lump in her throat instantly form as she meet to sapphire blue eyes. Oh god. The young gryffindor probably looked like an idiot, hand over her mouth, eyes wide, body coming undone, not to mention these damn bugs. The blonde woman merely stared at her, eyebrow slowly rising. Hermione couldn't help but wonder why in her dreams one of those blue sapphires were ruby. Hermione could see the woman close her eyes, take a breath in through her nose. What in gods name was she doing? Blue eyes instantly upon her again, this time with more intensity, and it made Hermione squirm more. Her body felt like it was on fire, and for some reason she wanted more of it. Thats when she smirked, the woman gave a devilish smirk, like she knew. Paling instantly Hermione quickly looked down, trying to discreetly shoo away the butterflies still on her.

"Now the sons from the north of Durmstrang Institute!" Hermione barely registered what was shouted, keeping her eyes on her plate trying, to hide the pained expression on her face.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harrys concern broke through her sweating.

"Oh..yes, yes I am fine, just sudden, lightheaded. I need to go," Standing up, Hermione all but ran out of the great hall, thankful being ignored by everyone while they gawked at the new students. Once out of view, the girl sprinted to the restroom, once in slamming the door, and sliding down it.

"Oh god oh god oh god. I am going crazy. Pull it together Granger. Top of your class, you have dreams, pull it together." desperately trying to give herself some motivational speech to override the confusing feelings that was sitting in the pit of her stomach.

"You know if you keep talking to yourself someone might believe you are crazy," The shrill voice, made Hermione look up to see a floating transparent girl.

"Crap, I am sorry Myrtle, I didn't mean to come in here, I just. I think I am going crazy."

"Oh boohoo, its tough to be alive, try being dead and see how it is then!" The ghost sneered back.

"I'll leave," quietly leaving the haunted restroom, Hermione slowly walked back to her dorm. Maybe a nap will help. Maybe it will make her forget those eyes. Shuffling back upstairs and through the portrait, the girl groaned when seeing a letter laying neatly on her bed. What now? Opening it delicately the gryffindor scanned its contents.

_Ms Granger,_

_If you would be so kind in to see me in my office, I wish to discuss your studies with you concerning this year, and years to come._

_humbly,_

_H. Dumbledore_

_PS. Password-Cherry sherbet._

Hermione, took a deep breath, and slowly turned around down the past she just came. Passing students in the hallway, the great hall must of been excused. Rubbing the bridge of her nose she made her way down the labyrinth of the castle stopping at the statue.

"Hey Hermione! Wait up!" Harry and Ron were jogging down the hall towards her. Waiting patiently, the girl stood in silence.

"What was up with the great hall? You left in a bloody hurry," Ron asked catching his breath.

"I didn't feel good, I told you," Hermione responded curtly.

"We're sorry Hermione you looked like you seen a ghost," Harry gave an apologetic look lined with concern. "Hey why are you by Dumbledore's office?"

"He asked to see me concerning my studies," murmuring she looked away, not sure if what was to come was good or bad.

"Oooooo, did 'Mione fail a class or something?" Ron teased her.

"That can't be, I got all O's last year," rubbing her forehead, the girl started to feel a headache coming on. First full day here, and her mind was scattered and her order was in chaos.

"Serious? I barely managed to pass everything," Ron mumbled scratching the back of his neck.

"Even potions?" Harry eyebrow were practically to his hairline asking his question. Hermione just nodded slowly.

"Bloody hell, I think you might be the first Gryffindor ever to receive an O in that slimy gits class!" Ron said a little too loud for Hermione's liking. Quickly looking around to make sure no one heard. All she got where some minor glances.

"Look I will talk to you guys back in the common room, I don't want to get in trouble for lingering out here," The thought of getting detention on the first day gave her hives. Not to mention this mysterious letter, making her mind go wild with theories. The boys just nodded, and gave her sympathetic looks, as she walked towards her fate. "Cherry sherbet," Whispering, and the gryphon statue sprung to life, and the brunette slowly ascended the stairs.

"Ah Ms. Granger! Come in come in!" A warm voice called to her as she slowly opened the door. Stepping into the massive office, the girl spotted her headmaster stroking his phoenix softly. The magic bird watched her approach, giving a small coo. "It seems Fawkes is happy to see you as well, Please sit. Lemon drop?" Hermione sat gingerly on the chair in front of the desk, trying not to fidget.

"No thank you sir. Have I...done something wrong? With my studies that is?" The anxiety was eating the girl up alive.

"Oh no dear girl! Quite the contrary I assure you." Dumbledore chuckled softly popping a candy in his mouth. "Minerva has kept me informed on your academics, and we are aware how truly gifted you are. Not only did you help Mr Potter last year, You went back in time, saved two lives, uncovered a hidden spy, and received perfect grades." The girl was just floored at the praises being sent her way.

"Well I...It was easy I guess, third year material wasn't that hard." offering weakly.

"And I have the feeling that four year will fall under that same category. Ms Granger, I am always wanting to help out excelling students broaden their horizons, and challenge them mentally. That is why you will now have a new time table for this year," The headmaster handed her a sheet of paper from his desk. Scanning the document, Hermione bit her lip.

"Sir, these are...these are seventh year classes. Theory and practice of Animagus?" the girl eyes were wide trying to decipher what was going on.

"Yes, the art of shifting form into a totally different one. Only a select few get into that class each year. The final test is getting your licence at the Ministry." That thought scared yet thrilled Hermione. Being an animagus as a fourth year? Unheard of. These other classes though. Advance study of potions, Healing charms, Advanced Creatures study, this was all so much.

"If I am taking seventh year classes now, what will I take next year, and the year after that?"

"Well Hogwarts offer a variety of classes on different subjects, and curriculum. There are a plethora of advanced year classes for potions, that are all different. Potions of healing, Study of potion ingredients, Advanced study in poisons and toxins. The same can be applied to every subject. Astronomy, runes, and divination which you don't even have this year. I have took the liberty of making sure your schedule will fit your needs until you graduate Ms Granger." The girl opened her mouth, but no sound came out. One part of her wanted to jump at this opportunity. Yet the other half didn't want to leave her class behind.

"What about my friends? Ron...and Harry?" Whispering, she kept her eyes on the paper, not wanting to show her internal struggle.

"Oh yes, I've made sure to schedule fourth year transfiguration with them. So you will have one class together. And while I know you will miss them, I think you and I both know this will also benefit your friends." Even Dumbledore knew who the brains of the outfit was.

"So two transformation classes this year?"

"Indeed Ms Granger.I apologize for overwhelming you, but we haven't seen a mind like yours in several decades Hermione. While Mr Potter has his own battles, and responsibilities, I want to make sure after this war is over, we have the best and brightest ready to build back up the wizarding community, and step into leadership roles. To stop the hate, and bring us together in a common interest." Frowning Hermione looked up at that statement.

"I don't know if I can do that, no wants to listen to someone….like me."

"I think you would be surprised," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mirth. He believed in her, believed in Hermione Granger. Albus Dumbledore said she could change their world. Never before has the girl felt like this. Usually all the glory went to Harry, and it never bothered her. Yet Hermione always wondered about after everything was over. What would happen.

"Ok, I'll do it," Her lips spoke without consulting her brain. No turning back no she guess.

"Fantastic!" He clapped his hand together, causing the phoenix behind to ruffle its feathers. "Now! On to another subject on to why you exited the great hall this morning." The girl's heart started to race again at the memories.

"Well I...I haven't been sleeping well, and there were butterflies around me." Hermione suddenly felt a little off her rocker saying that out loud, winced hoping Dumbledore wouldn't take his recent praises back.

"Butterflies you say?" The headmaster narrowed his eyes slightly. "During the Beauxbatons?" Hermione nodded flushed on trying not to sound crazy. Dumbledore quickly stood up and went to his massive book case scanning the spines. He started to pull out several books stacking them up. Setting them down gently on the desk in front of the girl, six in all, he gave her a look of amusement and part concern. "You can borrow these books Ms Granger. Read them over return them at your leisure. I think you will find them….enlightening on these coming days." Nodding quickly she fumbled picking up the books in hand. "Should I call Mr Potter and Mr Weasley to help you?"

"Oh no sir, I got it. Thank you very much I will read these. And thank you for the new time table. I look forward to it." She gave him a tight smile struggling with the books, and making a quick exit. Walking carefully down the stairs she started making her way to the library. It seemed she had some heavy reading to do. Plus Hermione loved the time in her hideout. The library was were she usually spent most of her time during school. She loved the books and what they held. Sitting her enormous stack of books on the table. She sat down in the chair taking a deep breath, scanning the titles looking where to start. They all seemed to be about one subject. Veela. Frowning she tried to recalled what she knew about them, which was next to nothing. Picking out a title, she removed a it from the pile. _Veela Basics_. Simple enough. Opening the book Hermione started to read the first page.

_If you are reading this book, you obviously have questions about the creatures known as Veela. Have no worries though, this text will instruct you in the very basic of Veelan anatomy, customs, and interaction with._

_Veela are magical creatures that are reactive and affect and crave sexual energy. They carry an aura about them, sometimes called thralls, that effect and incite arousal in their partners or prey. Their body chemistry is used to entrance, seduce, and overcome their prey, and as Veela have an insatiable appetite for sexual activities, and their whole drive is based on this, as well as Veela are always bisexual, in not wanting to half their choices in partners. Veela are always women. There cannot be a male Veela. Veela seek their mate, and reproduce with. If the offspring is male, it will be whatever the father species is. If a female the offspring will be Veela. _

_Veela have two forms. One is their 'human' form. Able to use create and control magic in this form, as any normal wizard would. They are indistinguishable from humans, besides their unnatural beauty. Their second or true form is only used when the Veela is threatened or enraged. A humanoid figure with claws of a hawk, and wings where their arms should be. They retain their human features, for everything else. Veela in their true form experience great increase in speed, strength, sight, and hearing than their human form. They also will have the use of Veela magic, which is the ability to conjure, and manipulate a flammable energy that doesn't react like normal fire. _

Hermione paused reading. Why did Dumbledore want her to read up on this? From what she was reading a Veela was basically a succubus that liked sex, but didn't feed on it. And could turn into a harpy, and breath fire? Was this apart of her new classes? She did have an advance creature study, but was it all on this species?

"Bonjour' Mademoiselle," An angelic voice said behind her. Who spoke French at Hogwarts? Turning around she practically fell out of her chair seeing who was there. The woman from her dreams, along with ten of her friends. All look to beautiful to exist, in their blue uniforms.

"H..h..hi," it seemed Hermione could only stutter now.

"I was wondering if 'ose were good books?" She eyed the massive stacks of books, eyes dancing mischievous, her accent thick on every word. The girls behind her giggled lightly circling the table. Is this how it was going to end? Being killed by super models? Wasn't this Ron's dream though?

"OH umm, i was..told to read these, I think they are ok, I mean I haven't read them all I just started and really have no opinion to add this point, but when I read them fully I can probably accurately assess them, and I am babbling," the girl said in one breath, leaning back into the table trying to get away from all the beautiful eyes on her. They all giggled at her whispering in French. Hermione had the sudden urge to learn a new language.

"Eets fine. We no'iced and 'ad to ask." The woman's eyebrow was quirked at her, amusement still on her face. Hermione tried not to flinch when she saw a small flock of butterflies hover around her. All different colors, but only the bright red ones landed on her. The euphoria spread through her body as soon as the touched her skin. The girl tried to keep a hold of herself, trying to stop the sudden rush to between her legs.

"Damn butterflies," muttering she tried to shoo them off her lap yet again.

"Par'don?" Look up the girl noticed each on of the Beauxbaton's eyes were blue.

"Umm, th..there was butterflies? You don't see them?" Hermione felt crazy once again. trying to brace for the sudden laughter, but none came, just hushed voices.

"Oui, we can see z'em," The woman spoke softly and gave the others a look silencing the sudden rush of whispers, she was obvious the leader of this group.

"Can you see jusz one co'lor?" Another voice asked out, and Hermione couldn't place which one asked. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable about being surrounded, she grew flush.

"I apolog'zie for z'em, zey are, ummmm 'ow you say, curious?" The woman spoke again quietly. "My name is Fleur Delacour of ze Delcour clan. Zey are all apar' of ze clan as well." Hermione briefly heard several bonjours, and she gave a weak smile.

"Umm clan? Is that...like part of your school?" A few of them giggled at the question and Fleur smiled.

"Non, eet more of a...family z'ing,"

"I'm...sorry I don't understand." Hermione frowned trying not to look like a dunderhead, but she felt was was failing miserably. Suddenly Fleur leaned forward slowly, placing a hand on either side of Hermione. She felt her her heart jump to her throat, and a hot fire spread throughout her body. Trying to lean back, but unless she could bend in half, the table firmly stopped anymore movement by pressing forcefully into her.

"Lez' say we know more zen zose books, Mademoiselle, " Those dark blue eyes slowly memorizing the girls face, shifting into something dark.

"Y...y...your all...V..v..veela?" the girl felt her brain go to mush, and trying to form an intelligent sentence was a stretch for her now.

"Oui," a feral grin emerged for those luscious full lips and Hermione couldn't help stare at them. "We never recieved your name mademoiselle," and the girl could see the flock of woman lean towards her, the same darkness as Fleur.

"H..h..herm..mione Gran..granger." the brunette stuttered out, suddenly feeling like she didn't belong in the Gryffindor house not feeling very brave.

" 'Ermione Granger, Très belle, eef you 'ave any ques'ion abou' zose books, come ask," Fleur gave a playful wink, leaning back up giving the girl breathing room, which she finally remembered how to breath. "Au revoir 'Ermione."

"Au revoir!"

"Au revoir petit' chaton!" the clan of Veela filed out the library, and Hermione felt her hands tremble. Several students were looking at her with wide eyes shocked and jealous. She needed to get out of here. Gathering her pile of books she ran off to her dorm, where there she would get some peace. Finally getting to her dorm, she saw on her bed another large stack of books. However, there was a note from Professor Mcgonagall.

_Ms Granger, since you purchase books that are for classes that you will no longer be taking. These books have been purchased for you new classes. Enjoy._

Hermione half jumped in joy at these new books. She had so much reading to catch up on now. For the first time in a long time she felt challenged and it was a thrill. Remember the promise she made she dropped her Veela books next to her new textbooks, she picked up the text she started on and went to the common area. Sitting down on a chair to the side she began to read again.

_Veela are emotional creatures. The most simple emotions to normal wizards will be amplified by a thousand percent to a Veela. What others may perceived as nothing like an insult, may send a Veela off on a violent rampage for receiving it a different way. Always be aware of the emotional state of Veela. _

_Veela are very possessive creatures. Rarely do Veela give up possessions. Veela can also perceive people as property too. From friends to mates. Getting incredibly jealous when they feel their possession is in danger. If you are perceived as a possession by a Veela, always be aware of any contact with an outside individual. Be aware of the emotion state of the Veela, and always assure them. _

"Oi 'Mione you're here!" Ron sat on the arm of her chair eating an apple and Harry leaned against the wall in front of her.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Harry's eyes curiously watched her. It must seem strange to have the headmaster call for her, and not concern the boy who lived.

"I am going to be taking different classes this year," Hermione frowned, not wanting to hurt her friends.

"Different classes? What do you mean?" Ron asked with a perplexed look.

"I am going to be taking seventh year classes, accept fourth year transfiguration with you both."

"Wait what?!"

"Blood hell!" They both were in shock. The girl had a hard time telling if they were angry or not.

"Well congratulations Hermione, I know how much you enjoy harder lessons. You know more about everything then our whole year." Harry gave her a small smile, but she could see a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"So are you like, graduating this year or what? This is a bunch of bullock!" Ron however didn't seem to impressed.

"No I will stay a fourth year, but next year I will take different seventh year classes. There are many electives to choose from. We will still have one class together, and i can help you study." She tried to soothe the furious red head, but it didn't seem to work. Muttering curses he stomped off to the boys dorms, not even acknowledging them.

"Sorry about that Hermione, i'll talk to him. I am happy for you though, you will have to show me some of the Defence against the dark arts spell you'll learn!" Harry grinned at her, trying to break the tension.

"Perhaps," She smiled at him. They talked for a while longer, about their summer, and the new classes. Hermione realized she should probably look over the new text books. She now has three years to catch up. Well, more like two years, since she pretty much knew everything in the fourth year text books already. Excusing herself, she made her way back to her bed, putting the Veela books in her truck, eyes lingering on them, and she started to read through her new textbooks. Engrossed with her new lessons she didn't show up for lunch or dinner, mind to busy enjoying all this new advanced teachings. She had Healing charms with Flitwick first. The charms text opened Hermione up to such powerful magic. These would be useful since she knew the trouble the golden trio usually got into. Gazing at each incantation, and wand movement, she started to take notes, and memorize as much as she could. After that would be Advanced potion studies, making double sure to brush up on all her potions as Snape would not be thrilled to see her. Potions was relatively easy for her, when no one was distracting her, which was the case with Ron there. The whole practice was very accurate and precise. If you put these ingredients in the right way, you succeed, if not you fail. Very black and white and Hermione could work with that.

After potions she would have her Animagus class. She was most excited for that. Her text was purely about Animagus facts, styles, techniques, and facts about registering with the Ministry. Then lunch with the boys, and after lunch she got to take fourth year transfiguration with them. Would be a nice easy class for her. She already knew everything in her text. After that was Advanced Defence against the Dark arts. With professor Moody. She vaguely remembered seeing him in the great hall, and his creepy eye. Then was Advance History of Magic with professor Binns. Hermione didn't mind the ghost professor at all, despite everyone saying he was too boring. Dinner, then finally there was Advance studies in Magical creatures. Which should be an interesting class, wouldn't Hagrid be excited to see her! Over looking each text book, the girl stayed up all night, knowing she wouldn't get a good night sleep with her dreams about a certain blonde haired Veela.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer-I don't own shit, I am not a billionaire, don't sue me. **_

_**(Forgive my French if I messed up. Its been awhile since I spoke it, or wrote it.)**_

Morning came, and Hermione shook off stiff feeling in her body. Her body felt heavy, but Hermione got dressed, still not being able to contain her excitement about her new classes. Rushing to the great hall, she was one of the firsts, grabbing a seat, and putting some fresh food on her plate.

"Morning Hermione," Harry and Ron came in the hall about ten minutes later, Ron still brooding.

"Morning boys, ready for new classes today?" Smiling at both of them despite the surly red headed attitude.

"A bit, getting ready for the stacks of homework. We have Snape first what about you?" Harry commenting, eating some eggs he shoveled onto his plate.

"Healing charms with Flitwick first, then I have Snape." She said with a shrug noticing how Ron would not look at her.

"Oi! There is Viktor Krum!" A voice suddenly interrupted the conversation. The trio looked to the front of the hall, watching the Bulgarians stride in purposefully, Krum leading the pack. Hermione noticed that his steel gray eyes landed on her, and lingered on her for a few seconds, before sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table.

"Man, why does the bloody Hufflepuffs get Krum, shouldn't he sit with the brave and awesome Gryffindors?" Ron muttered watching his idol walk away from their table.

"The other two schools can sit and go where they want. They don't have to follow the house sorting system," Hermione replied, gathering her books in her arms. "I'll see you boys at lunch! After lunch we have transfiguration together, will be fun!" Feeling energized Hermione gave them a wave and started to make her way towards Professor Flitwick's classroom. Hermione always liked being early, always hating on having Ron or Harry make her late. Her father use to tell her, 'Early is on time, and on time is late,' and it just stuck with her.

"Oh Ms Granger! Come in, I have been told to expect you," the short professor exclaimed entering the class as she got closer.

"Thank you Professor, I read over the book and others. I promise I shouldn't be too much of a disturbance in your class." Greeting the professor, Hermione sat at a table, to the side, but near the front of the class.

"I wasn't worried about it at all Ms Granger, if you have any trouble with some of the fifth and sixth year content during the class we will be brushing over just see me after class. But I get the feeling you will pick everything up quickly." Hermione thought the Ravenclaw head of house was always so nice. In the back of her mind, she always wondered what it would be like to be Ravenclaw. To be in the house of knowledge, so to speak. The young Gryffindor day dreamed as other students filled in. They seem to be only Hufflepuffs right now, she didn't see anyone else walk in. The older students gave her looks, but sat down quietly on the other side of the room. "All we need is our new students and we can start!" The happy little professor clapped his hands and looked at the class with a smile. New students? Did he mean….no. The sudden sound of French made her ears twitch as she slowly turned around to see a dozen Veela, dawned in light blue pencil skirt, a white button down shirt, the dark blue tie, and a dress blazer the same light blue as their skirts. with darker blue around the trim. All their hair were pulled back into buns or pony tails. They stood tall and proud each holding a messenger back in their hands. One of the Veela caught her eyes, and she nudged others, whispering softly. Soon every blue eye were on her.

"Shit," mumbling she watched, as her books would describe sexual predators, all walk towards her and start to sit near the tables around her. And her own personal nightmare, Fleur slowly sat next to her, giving her a sideways glance and smile. Hermione never sat so straight before in her life. Trying not to look to the side or behind her, she could feel all their eyes on her. The older Hogwarts students suddenly regretting the choice to sit on the other side of the classroom.

"Welcome to a new school year students! This is Healing charms for seventh years, and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. Professor Flitwick," The small man introduced himself mostly for the Veelas benefit. "If you have any problems, concerns, or questions, please see me after class. And to the Beauxbatons ladies, if we have any language barrier, please feel free to tell me." He gave them a nod.

"Eet won'z be a problem Professor," Fleur spoke up with a polite smile.

"Splendid!" The tiny professor started to write things on the board, but Hermione wasn't able to concentrate on that cause she could feel those blasted butterflies again. Eyes glancing up without moving her head. She saw the multi-colored shimmering nuisances fluttering around her, while the fire red ones were the only ones to land on her. Fluttering softly to land on her arms which was sitting on the table stiffly. Feeling the electricity in jolt through her body, she crossed her legs tightly feeling warmth and dampness already starting to pool down there. Feeling her heart pound in her ears, she closed her eyes trying to calm down. Those butterflies had to be doing something to her, she couldn't think or listen, all she could feel that it was too hot in this room, and she suddenly felt the need to start stripping.

"Ms Granger?" her name made flinch and fling her eyes open. The butterflies briefly fluttered around her before landing softly back on her again.

"I..errr, yes?" panting, the girl, tried not to tremble in her seat.

"_Reparifors_," she felt a soft whisper in her ear, heavily sounded out with a French accent, and Hermione refused to acknowledge her neighbor.

"Reparifors?" Her voice squeaked out, not sure why she would trust the Veela sitting next to her.

"Correct!" and Flitwick went back to the board, and Hermione let out a minor sigh in relief.

"P..p...please m..make th..them stop," the girl whispered in a hush tone, eyes glued onto the shimmering insects. Her need and desire kept growing as she felt the gossamer wings around her, trying to think of everything awful and disgusting as she could. Which involved Snape in a bikini. Not a pretty sight. Hearing Fleur give harsh whispers behind her, Hermione felt the soft breeze and feeling of wings disappear. The red ones lingered for a bit longer but took off from her, almost as if they were sad. Letting out a breath she had been holding in, she dropped her head to the table, with a soft thud, letting the cool wood help her inflamed hormones. Hearing soft giggled all around her, Hermione choose to ignore that for now. She had to read those Veela books dammit.

"Forgive us 'Ermione, forgive me," the blonde next to her murmured softly to her.

"Wh..what are those?" whispered with heated breath, and for the first time looking at Fleur. Sapphire eyes held her gaze, as if looking directly into her soul. Hermione noticed the Veela almost looked frustrated now.

"_Je' ne sais pas comment dire_," the blonde growled softly next to her, and her clan promptly responded.

"aaa….zrall?" one of the young women said behind them.

"Thrall?" Hermione repeated, remembering that from her book.

"_Oui_," Fleur nodded. "Zey like you, ze zrall."

"Veela's thrall are butterflies that not everyone can see?" Hermione tried not to hide the panic in her question.

"_Oui_," Fleur nodded yet again. Hermione felt exhausted as she stayed with her head down the rest of the class. Listening to about half of Flitwicks lecture, the time was finally up, and everyone began to rise. "_Ma petite' souris?_ Are yous ok?" The blonde asked seeing the brunette not move.

"I really need to do good, can those butterflies try not to make class any harder?" Hermione moaned softly.

"Aa...oui, we will zry better, z'ough we can no'z make promise. Some z'ime we canno'z 'elp." Hermione tried not to think about how amazing a French accent was.

"Dammit, I have potions next." groaning the girl stood up seeing all the Veela still in the classroom.

"Oh? So do we," Fleur tilted her head to the side. Of course they did. Hermione started to wonder if this was some kind of joke on Dumbledores part. "We do no'z know ze way, will you walk wiz us?" Hermione knew she was in trouble, because with that accent, there wasn't a lot she would say no too.

"Ok ya, lets go," she picked up her own bag, and started shuffling out the door. Fleur walked by her side, and the others trailed behind. The girl noticed the the halls….parted for them. How she always use to push to get where she needed to go? This was totally different, her Hogwarts peers were up against the wall giving them as much room as possible. The boys were drooling over them, well the Veela at least, that no one said a word to her. The brunette figured they must of made an imposing sight. Walking down to enemy territory, the dungeons, she felt somewhat better for her chance at a run in with….

"Well if it isn't the _mudblood_ all by herself. Where's your boyfriends?" if nothing else Malfoy was always punctual and predictable. Hermione felt all the Veela stiffen, but stay silent.

"Not that its any of your business Malfoy, but I got put into advanced classes, so why don't you find Pansy or something to occupy your tiny attention span." Hermione was amazing she said all that. Normally she would just ignore, but now wow. She mentally did a happy dance.

"How dare you _mudblood_! You need to learn manners to your superiors!" He started to go for his wand in his robes, but as he moved, a dozen or so really hot women surrounded her glaring at him. Obvious Draco was not expecting this cause he froze, looking dumbfoundedly around.

"Why don'z you be a good lizzle boy a run off zo play wi'z your zoyz. The adul'zs are walking zo class," Fleur hissed at him, standing over him, loving terrifying. The other started to mutter things in French, not taking their eyes off him. Hermione could only watch as everything went on around her. Why were they standing up for her? Draco's face twisted into a sneer, as if he just remembered something.

"How dare you foul creatures talk to a wizard this way!" He started to pull out his wand, and she could of sworn she started to see Fleur hair start to turn red, and the other Veela start to crouch down hissing. Oh god was there going to be a fight, more like slaughter, she couldn't see stupid Slytherin boys lasting well about a bunch of Veela.

"That...will be enough," a smooth cold voice saved anyone from bloodshed. Snape stepped out of the crowd, robes billowing behind him. He dark eyes scanning over Draco, then the Veela and finally landing on Hermione. "Why am I not surprised this has something to do with you Ms Granger?" He sneared looking down at her. "It seems you have made friends how quaint, More people to get dragged down while you Potter and Weasley have a hero complex not caring who gets hurt hmmm?" Hermione gritted her teeth looking down. She might of held up against Draco, but she could never doing anything against one of her professors. She felt the Veela around her start to stiffen up as if about to do something. But something unexpected happen. Snape turned to Draco.

"And I expected better then you Draco," the potion professor snarled at his favorite student. This had everyone who was now watching the altercation stunned.

"W...w..what?! They were going to attack me! Look how many there are and only one of me!" He cried pointing wildly at the Veela.

"And attack not one, but a FLOCK of Veela, not to mention to daughter of probably the most powerful Veela in the world? Did you eat whatever Potter likes to in the morning? Cause I have never seen such stupidity from one of my house." The professor hissed looking down at the blonde hair boy. Hermione just tried to process the information she just heard. Remembering Fleur called their clan Delacour, and that was her last night. Her mother was the most powerful Veela in the world? "Detention for a week until you can use whats between your ears." Snape then twirled back to stare at the Veela. "And you all especially you!" pointing at Fleur. "You need to tell the girl the truth, before something happens and a professor isn't here to stop it. Now all of you get to class!" Hermione started to scurry past him, jaw still clenched and the pit of her stomach uneasy. "And fifty points from Gryffindor for inciting panic," he smirked at her, then twirled back to his classroom. The man always had to jab at her. Sighing the girl entered the dark classroom, finding a seat in the back. This was one time, she didn't want to be close to the front. Rubbing her temples, Hermione could feel the Veela sit around her the same way again, Fleur sitting next to her. What surprised her however was there were no other Hogwarts students that came in. Eyes growing wide as Viktor Krum and the rest of the Durmstrang men. Was this like the beautiful people classroom?Suddenly feeling very self conscious, Hermione couldn't help but let out a small groan. The girl almost jumped out of her skin when those steel grey eyes looked dead at her again. What's with all these new students noticing her?

"I do not know how Durmstrang and Beauxbatons hold their classrooms, but here I will not tolerate any disrespect, childishness, or stupidity. You are here to learn, and that you will. I am Professor Snape, and you will study advanced potions in this classroom is that understood?" The tall dark man looked over each student. His hawk like eyes landed once again on Hermione, and she tried to suppress another groan. She had a feeling of what was coming. "I am well aware of why you are here Ms Granger, you are expected to keep up and know what is going on. I will not be lenient on you if you do not know simple fifth and sixth year potions. If you cannot handle advanced I suggest you reevaluate your schedule with the headmaster." Sneering down at her. The young Gryffindor bit her lip, trying not to feel the fire of embarrassment as the professor talked down to her in front of both visiting schools.

"It shouldn't be a problem Professor, I am well versed in everything that is needed," she said trying not to flinch under his gaze.

"Oh really? I have a jar of Ashwinder eggs on my desk, tell me how many I should add to make a simple love potion Ms Granger?" His voice filled with mockery and malice. The girl's brown eyes quickly darted over to the said jar, scanning it briefly, before turning back to the greasy haired man.

"None," she replied.

"Well well well, maybe we should send you back to fourth year potions it seems you forget the simplest of recipes," huffing and spun around, his cloak billowing behind him.

"I...I know what's in the recipes sir, but I would not add those eggs. They would surely ruin the potion since you the Ashwinder eggs must be frozen before adding them to a simple love potion, and those are not." Hermione caught the trick question, trying to hold her gaze up bravely. Snape turned around slowly, his black eyes boring into her.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your smart attitude. And you will do to remember that in future cases, that whatever information you gather here and likely to regurgitate to Potter, he will likely mess up cause more innocents to be hurt for his actions." Spinning back around the potion master started to write a recipe on the board, and Hermione tried to ignore the looks she was getting from all sides. Seeing the professor berate one of his students was probably an unusual occurrence. "And please tell me there will be not...translation problems here." sneering, Snape looked out to the classroom as he was done writing on the board.

"Non pro'fessor," Fleur spoke neutrally.

"No sir," Krum then spoke up in a rough deep voice. His accent was as thick as Fleurs. The Bulgarian man sat straight watching the potion master.

"Wonderful," Narrowing his eyes he looked at both. "Today you will be brewing a Felix Felicis potion. You will make it, then it will sit in my stores for six months before we examine it near the end of the year. This is one of the hardest positions to make, and rarely do my students brew it correctly," His eyes landing on Hermione. Yet, if by the slight miraculous chance you managed to successfully make the potion, you will be allowed to keep it. But I highly doubt a good luck potion will be exiting this room any time soon. Recipe is on the board, you will work in pairs at your table. I expect diligence because this potion can have...toxic consequences if done incorrectly.

"I will ge'z ze ingredian'z if you ge'z ze caldren?" Fleur asked her, blue eyes flickering over her, waiting for a response.

"Umm, yes ok," Hermione nodded quickly and followed the train of students to the stack of cauldrons. Waiting patiently for her turn, someone held out a cauldron to her. Looking up slowly she was meet with the Durmstrang idol. Viktor Krum was hold out a cauldron to her. Trying not to feel her cheeks flush, she mumbled a thank you and scampered back to her seat with the cauldron in hand. Fleur sat down slowly placing the ingredients carefully on the table, and the girl noticed her eyes were darker. Dark blue eyes scanning over her slowly before flickering to Krum, and for some reason this made Hermione even more red.

"If you read ze direc'zons, I will s'zar brewing," the blonde murmured softly, sapphire eyes back on her.

"Umm, ok!" voice cracking a little, she spent the rest of the class reading the directions and watching the Veela meticulously make the potion. At the end of the class all the pairs put their finish product in a vial, and Snape, brisky stored them away. Gathering her books and bags, Hermione could feel those eyes again.

"W'at class do you 'ave now?" Fleur appeared by her side, and the other Veela lingered around them.

"The umm, study and theory of Animagus," Hermione tried not to pay attention to the red butterflies landing on the table in front of her, swirling around in hopes to impress her. Their shimmering wings did fascinate the girl.

"_Merde..._We 'ave advance zransforming," The thick accent held a bit of sadness. Was she really sad Hermione wouldn't be follow them to their next class? " 'ow about after the noon meal?" The other Veela whispered around her softly.

"Well I have transfiguration, then Defence against the dark arts, than history, after dinner my last class is study of magical creatures," the brunette slowly looked up and was caught in the gaze of those blue swirling orb.

"_C'est magnifique__!_ We also 'ave defence, zan 'istory, and crea'zures. Will see you zen _ma petit souris," _Hermione twitched at the French the Veela dropped. Was she calling her something? Saying something bad? Hermione's curiosity got the better of her.

"Wh..what does that mean?" Hermione felt like an idiot not being able to talk properly. Gritting her teeth at how ridiculously she must of sounded, she started to turn around getting ready to run away."

"Iz means no'zing bad I promise," Fleur smiled, and her clan of attractive Veela disappeared out of the room. This was going to be one long year. Making her way to Professor Mcgonagall's class, she sat down quietly taking out her text. Hopefully this class wouldn't be as painful. The brunette watched only a small handful of students file in. It seemed to be three Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, and she was the only Gryffindor. There only seemed to be five in this class, with not a Slytherin in sight. Hermione almost cried in delight.

"You are here, for one reason," Her head of house strode in briskly, dropping a book on her desk. "And that is you are all gifted in the arts on transfiguration, and _I…._feel you have what it takes. This is how big this class study will be, so it will be easier to teach, and work together. This year you will be learning the magic and control for what it takes to be an Animagus. You will learn them magic until you are able to shift without wasting any effort, and the basis in which you will receive a passing grade or not is if you can get registered with the Ministry of Magic as a full fledged Animagus." Professor Mcgonagall spoke with an air about her. She was everything Hermione wanted to be, admiring everything about her. "Now is there any questions before we get started?" The five students shook their heads. "Perfect." For the next half of the class, she talked about the application of the magic of shifting, and what is actually happening during the change, and why animagus rely on magic, but really don't. Clapping her hands together, she dropped her book on the desk, and came out to the middle of the classroom. "Now I am going to let you practice shifting."

"But professor, I don't think we will have enough magic yet," One of the Ravenclaw boys spoke up.

"Exactly why I am going to help you. Come up here Mr. Shepherd." Bringing out a stool and sitting it in front of her. The Ravenclaw obeyed and sat down in front of the professor. "Now Mr Shepherd, I am going to put my hand on your shoulder, and allow you access to my magic. You will speak the spell we just talked about, and imagine yourself changing. Not into anything in particular, just the act of changing. Feeling your body move, shift, and so on. _IF _at any time, you start to feel in pain, you must stop the flow of magic, and stop the spell, ok? This is very important to all of you. The first shift is the hardest. And the most important. It is the only reason we recite the spell, to find our form. After you complete a full shift for the first time, you will no longer need to speak as the magic will be ingrained in you." The five students nodded quickly again.

"Yes professor," He responded. Mcgonagall, placed her hand on his shoulder, and he started the latin incantation. Narrowing her eyes she started to see whiskers form on his cheek, his nose getting longer, but it suddenly stopped when he flung open his eyes toppling from the stool.

"Bravo Mr. Shepherd that was a good attempt, and you stopped before it got dangerous. You are on your way. Next Ms Holiday." The Hufflepuff stood up and did the same thing. This time Hermione could see the white feathers start to form in her hair, but stopping after she flung open her eyes giving out a slight squeal in pain. "Very good, Ms Granger now?" The girl slowly stepped forward sitting down in front of her professor. Taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She felt the pressure of the hand on her. "Remember Ms Granger, you must stop if you start to feel pain. You don't want to lose yourself," Hearing her professor chid her as if she knew Hermione would want to fully try. Which the girl did, but only silently nodded in response. Closing her eyes, Hermione concentrated and focused on her goal. Feeling her magic inside of her body, and feeling Mcgonagall's magic behind her.

"_Factus es in bestia, et fiat vobis." _Saying the latin phrase, she felt the spark inside of her. Then all her scenes were plunged into darkness, as it felt like she was pushed into water. Trying to gasp for breath, she felt her world start to spin. Oh god what was happening, did she mess it up? If felt like someone was pour hot oil on her, as she opened her mouth, and her scream was silent. She had to stop the magic, but how? It burned all over her body as she thrashed about, and suddenly her eyes shot open. What was going on, what was happening? The world seemed different, why was everything bigger. Seeing something move, she felt the ground vibrate under her. Feeling her heart was going to explode she had to escape. It wasn't safe, something was wrong, Looking to the side, she saw the sky, an area of sky against the wall, no a window! Yes that is what is was, she had to go through it. Running as fast as she could, the cold stone floor seemed more slippery to her. The window was so tall, but there was fabric right next to it, she could climb, but again it was so tall. Feeling loud noises shouting, crashing, she couldn't wait. She was in danger. She flung herself onto the fabric climbing as fast as she could. Noticing she had was able to do it with relative easy, and her grip was firm. Jumping for the opening, the girl felt someone try to grab her, but barely slipt away. Someone was after her! She needed to run.

"Ms Granger no!" A loud slow voice shouted to her, as she felt her body be flung out the window. Hitting the roof, she lost all traction as she started to slide off the shingles. Oh go no! Clawing the best she could, but to no avail, she felt the roof gave way and she started to fall into empty air. Feeling a branch impact her, she gave a slight squeak, rolling to the side and falling to the ground. Her vision blurry, and the pain in her side was screaming in her ears. Though all the girl felt was in danger. The feeling that something was after her. She was outside, in the open. She had to get cover. Eyes falling upon a forest, yes! That was cover. She broke into a run towards the forest, ignoring the throbbing pain all over her body. Noticing also that she felt she was running weird, her body felt weird. Yet she could not focus on it too much, as she heard loud shouting again. Someone was coming. Quickly throwing her body to the side, she hid under something with wheels. trying to catch her breath. Soft squeaks filled the air as she tried to look around for the threat. Where those her squeaks? And how was she under a carriage, and it was so big?

"Ms Granger!" Another loud shout. No they found her, scurrying as fast as she could, she bolted for the forest. Hearing more shouting she couldn't understand, she ran through the forest line, weaving in and out of the trees. She had to be safe here. Yet the shouts still could be heard, they were still following. Running faster than she could, her body seemed to take over, climbing up a tree, and she started to jump from branch to branch. When did she become so athletic? Bounding from branch to branch until the shouts fading into the distance. She paused against the base of the branch wheezing heavily. Why was she making these new sounds, and how was she flinging herself from tree to tree. Looking down, her mind went crazy in not seeing her hands but tiny paws, with claws. Flexing them, she realized they were her's. The spell worked? Turning around she had a tiny brown tail, and tiny paws for legs too. Oh god what was she? The sudden noise of a hiss broke her out of her panic attack. Looking down she felt her pulse stop. A spider looking to be the size of an elephant was looking up at her. Well the spider was not that big, but she was small now. It was massive to her. Oh god, it saw her, and now it was going to kill her. That meant she was hiding in the forbidden forest. Great job, she yelled at herself. Hissing louder, the gigantic acromantula slowly started to crawl up the base of the tree. Each movement of its legs, slow and precise. It was definitely hunting, ready to spring if she tried to run. Feeling the scene of impending doom, she looked around frantically finally noticing the thick webs that coating the forest floor. Letting out a high pitch squeal she tried to back up, soon running out of room. The acromantula moved slowly to her branch stalking forward. Since it was so huge, it closed the distance quickly. The girl could see the venom dripping from it fangs, hissing deafening in her ears. Closing her eyes she hoped that death wouldn't be to painful.

"_Obtenir l'araignée, j'obtiendrai la fille !" _A high pitch shout was heard from above. Hearing the sound of wing beats, the girl looked up just in time to see a bright blue fire ball come shooting out of the tree top and hit the acromantula on its side sending it falling to the forest floor. Panting, and looking around in confusion, the girl suddenly saw blood red claws come near her. A flash of birds through her mind, made her shiver and somehow feel scared, letting out a terrified squeak and jumping to a low branch taking off again. A bird was after her, birds eat things like her, whatever she was! Feeling her lungs burn, and the blood in her mouth, she kept running and leaping from branch to branch. Trying to escape her new hunter. The red claw sprung down from the treetops trying to grab her. While she was trying to dodge, the girl lost her footing and fell to the ground. The air knocked out of her after the impact, she looked around for an escape, but the area was covered in webs trapping her feet. Letting out a loud wailing squeak she struggled like her life depended on it, which it very might be. Shaking her body as hard as she could feeling the ground shudder as something started to come closer to her.

"_Arrêter le déplacement!" _a hissing noise made in front of her. The girl could see the red talons in her vision stalking towards her. No! She had to get away. "S'zop s'zugglin 'Ermione!" The hissing was a bit softer this time, but still was forceful. Not knowing why, she followed its order. Chest heaving, heart out of control in her body, blood in her mouth, the girl trembled watching the claws come closer. "I go'z you 'Ermione." Closing her eyes as the talons came towards her, not wanting to see what was going to happen next. However, despite her worst fears, the talons closed gently around her, and she felt the breeze rush around her as she was lifted up.

Eyelids slowly opening, she saw the canopy of the forbidden forest as she seemed to be flying over head. Slamming her eyes closed again, body trembling hoping this was all a bad dream. Feeling the the sudden sensation of grass between her feet, she stumbled backwards quickly away from the massive sharp talons. The earth trembled under her paws as she saw more claws land next to her. Some blue, some green, violet, and orange, and yet there was only one red one. Oh god where they going to fight over her? All these birds kill her? Forcing herself, the girl's eyes slowly moved upwards on the red talons. What she saw made her heart thump faster in her chest. A woman figure with fire red hair, who looked to be tall as a building right now. Ruby red eyes with, with black circles around each eyes. Bright crimson veins etched around the corner of her eyes, webbing outwards to her hairline. Pale marble like skin, and near her elbows she saw red feathers sit neatly. More appeared going to her hands, no her wings? Long bright red feathers hung from her arms gently swaying in the breeze giving an impressive wing span. And on this woman's figure red bird feet, were black razor sharp talons. And the figure was clad in a tank top and shorts. Was this a harpy or something? Spinning around quickly she saw that all of them looked the same as each other, except different colors and not as tall as the red one. These women birds were going to eat her, she had to escape! Her body lurched forward trying to dash through the opening, but a wall of blue feathers blocked one way. Sliding and spinning around she tried another, and a violet talons blocked that way.

"S'zop zryin to run 'Ermione!" one hissed at her. Her eyes fell upon the ruby red one. Body trembling, mind confused she tried to make sense of this in her head. "Do you remember me 'Ermione?" The red one crouched down before her, red eyes soft now. "Do you remember w'oo you are? 'Ermione Granger?" The voice was soft and calming even though it had a slight hiss to it. That was her name. Hermione Granger, she was...was in class. She transformed into something small. "Your safe '_ma petit souris,"_ the gentle voice spoke again. She remembered that before, someone called her that. Looking up into those red eyes again, she started to remember. Red, eyes, in her dreams. She knew these eyes. Opening her mouth, the girl tried to speak, but instead falling to her side, and letting the darkness consume her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I don't own shit, don't sue me..._**

The blackness swallowed Hermione Granger, and wouldn't let go. Floating into the black abyss, her body feeling limp, she surrendered to the darkness, and those red eyes.

"Hermione please wake up….." a small weak voice sounded so far away to Hermione. Groaning softly she felt her body move.

"Look Ron! She is moving!" The voice were getting louder, and the girl started to stir more. Feeling enough strength, she slowly opened her eyes partially blinded to the light. Trying to adjust to the now bright light, she felt a huge force envelope her letting out her lungs with a huff.

"If you three do that again to my patient I will kick you out!" A loud motherly tone scolded. The weight lifted off her, and Hermione could breath again.

"W..what happened," Groggily looking around, the blurry and brightness of her sight slowly starting to get clearer.

"You've been out for three days Hermione!" A small voice cried out, it sounded like Ginny.

"We were worried, all we were told was there was an accident in your new class." Harry replied softly. Hermione suddenly remembered her Animagus class. Shooting up from her prone position in bed, she looked around frantically.

"Now what do you think you're doing?!" Madam Pomfrey gave her a dark glare, now being able to see her clearly.

"I..wanted to know what I turned into, I couldn't tell. All I remember was being scared someone….was chasing me, going to eat me." murmuring, she looked slowly down relieved to find hands instead of paws.

"Three fractured ribs and internal bleeding, and all you ask is what is your Animagus? Humph!" Madam Pomfrey snorted, and started to poke and prod the girl seeing if she was healed.

"A chipmunk Ms Granger," Everyone heads swirled around to meet Dumbledore's mischievous grin.

"A chipmunk really?" Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. She couldn't get something fearsome, no she had to change into a chipmunk. She shot a glare at Ron who was now giggling.

"Oh yes, a tiny, fluffy little chipmunk," Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling with amusement. "Though its nothing to be ashamed about, seeing how only a handful of people in this castle are Animagus anyways." That soothed Hermione's pride a little bit. Feeling a bit of pride in being able to take the full transformation, but embarrassed that she got lost in it. Exactly what Professor Mcgonagall said would happen.

"Oh my classes! Three days! I am so behind," Quickly the girl tried to stand up, but Madam Pomfrey swiftly threw her back down.

"Oh no you don't not until I am sure your ribs are healed!" She growled grabbing some potions and motioning for the girl to drink them.

"That is why I am here Ms Granger, I had a...feeling you would wake up today. So I brought your assignments and all your professors are aware of what happened and the due date for all of them is next monday." Hermione looked wide eyed at him. Even potions? "Especially potions," he added with a wink as if he could read her mind. Well legilimency was a thing. "I also wanted to say how impressed I was at your first attempt to master a shift you succeed, even with some unforeseen actions, but it still was successful." Dumbledore could spin anything in a good light.

"You won't miss the goblet revealing the names tonight too Hermione!" Ginny gave her a big smile. Hermione always had a soft spot for the girl. Being in such a huge family with all brothers, she felt is if Ginny was like her little sister. Being an only child it really was great to have her around.

"For the Triwizard Tournament yup! Though there is this ward around it though so only people of age can drop their names in," Ron grumbled softly, obviously wanting a chance.

"A ward for age? Well that is simple to get around all you have to do…." Hermione's brain immediately clicked on thinking of all the charms and potions one could use to override a charmed barrier. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly obviously not wanting to give anyone ideas "Oh right….sorry," she squeaked looking down at her hands again.

"It is perfectly alright my dear, I knew you would probably figure out a way around it, though I knew it would be safe since you wouldn't enter." Hermione nodded to that fact. She really didn't want to be apart of this new event. The girl was perfectly happy sitting in the stands being a spectator with her friends. "I will see you all at tonights dinner and naming ceremony then," Giving a slight bow, he started to walk out the infirmary.

"Sir wait!" the girl quickly called out, trying to sort out her foggy memory.

"Hmmm?" The headmaster turned around, eyebrow quirked curiously.

"How did….who..ummm saved me?" Trying to find the right words to say, Hermione wondered if she was dreaming when she saw the flock of harpys.

"I think you know who Ms Granger. You have those books if you want to look for answers," Giving her a wink, the man strode out through the doors leaving three very bewildered teens, and a frowning patient.

"Now! If you promise to take it easy and come in here before breakfast tomorrow to take the last of you potions, you can leave, ok Ms Granger?" Pomfrey gave her a dark look.

"Yes ma'am!" nodding quickly suddenly very compliant.

"Good now off you go! You lot are nothing but trouble!" She briskly shooed them all out, and the group slowly walked to the great hall for dinner. Hermione missed all her classes already. So might as well just go there.

"Didn't you all go to class today?" Quickly giving them all a look. The boys looks sheepish and Ginny just shrugged.

"We were worried, we've been to some and taking turns skipping to sit with you," Ginny nodding quickly brushing off truancy like it was nothing. She was already very Weasley.

"I wish you wouldn't of done that," Hermione whispered trying to push back the sinking feeling. Arriving in the great hall, Hermione spotting a huge goblet standing near the teachers table. There was a dark circle around it, and the golden cup held a light blue fire flickering softly as dusk broke through the windows. "So who do you think will represent Hogwarts?" Trying to change the subject.

"I have no idea, I am just excited to see it!" Harry grinned like a mad man. It was nice for him not having to participate, and just be a student and not the boy who lived.

"We all know Krum is representing Durmstrang," Ron piped in. They all sat at the Gryffindor table, food already steaming hot, and other students starting to file in.

"What about the Beauxbatons?" Hermione asked. Not really sure why, her mouth decided to speak without consulting her brain.

"Oh god I don't know but aren't they all amazing!" Ron started to sound like an animal in heat. "Fleur though, the leader or whatever, so hot." Hermione twisted her face in disgust. When did Ron become such a...man?

"Don't make me slap you, pig," Ginny growled at her brother.

"What? Can't I admire beauty from afar?" He gave an indignant grunt. Hermione started to tune out her friends conversation as she noticed a single red butterfly land gracefully on her plate. Noticing it wasn't touching her, it spun around in circles as if happy to see her. It actually made a small smile cross her lips looking at the happy little butterfly. Turning around she saw the Beauxbatons sit at the Ravenclaw table, and Hermione noticed the sapphire blue eyes on her and the golden blonde hair. Looking quickly down feeling herself blush, she started to eat her dinner.

"So how are your classes so far Hermione? Well the ones you have taken at least," Ginny asked her.

"Really well! Healing charms is so fascinating, and I think I will find it very useful soon. And in potions we are brewing a Felix Felicis potion. And well...you heard what happened in my Animagus study."

"Wow! A good luck potion! So cool!" Ginny bounced in her seat at the news, while Ron's eyes glazed over at the talk of education, and Harry had no idea what she was talking about yet was just nodding and smiling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We will now chose the rightful champions to the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore voice boomed over the hall, and the students erupted in cheers. The headmasters of the other schools stood up and joined him near the goblet. A weird man named Igor Karkaroff, who reminded her somewhat of Snape, from the Durmstrang. And the rather tall woman, Madame Maxime, from the Beauxbatons. Hermione let out a content sigh, enjoying the feeling of not being in the middle of any of this.

"From Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, we have," Dumbledore paused as the blue flame sparked, then a piece of paper came flying from its core. Catching it in mid-air he read that name carefully. "Fleur Delacour!" The room erupted in applause and Hermione saw all the other Veela congratulate her. It would make scenes for her to be the champion since she was the leader of their little clan or something. Standing up, and walking up to the goblet smoothly, the blonde shook hands with all the headmasters and was ushered into a room behind the teachers.

"From the Durmstrang Institute we have," pausing again, the goblet mirrored its actions flickering and a piece of paper came sailing out. "Viktor Krum!" All the men roared in applause including Ron for this idol and professional quidditch player. He was then escorted to the same room.

"And now the champion for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We have," The school with bated breath as the fire spat out a name. Reading it careful, Dumbledore's eyes looked up. "Cedric Diggory!" The Hufflepuff table jumped up and screamed and the rest of the school joined in cheering. "Congratulations to our champions!" The headmasters all shook hands and started to walk towards the room which held the other champions, but Dumbledore froze. The hall immediately quieted down as the goblet flickered and sparked again, Turning cautiously, Dumbledore watched as the Goblet sparked and a piece of burnt paper that floated slowly towards him. Grabbing it as it came close he slowly looked at the name. Eyes narrowing before looking up, to the….gryffindor table.

"No…." Hermione whispered knowing who's name he held.

"Harry Potter," His voice was low, but the whole school heard their headmaster.

"What?!" Ron screeched standing up, and the Slytherin table started to throw insults and the hall broke into Chaos.

"That is ENOUGH!" Dumbledore roared quickly silencing the whole hall. All the teachers strode forward to the golden trio, with dark eyes.

"Albus we can't let the boy compete he is too young for the competition!" Mcgonagall cried out.

"Compete, he should be expelled! He tampered with the ward to get his name in!" Snape hiss glaring at Harry.

"No one is asking the important question why the goblet chose four names," Dumbledore spoke softly. "Please follow us Harry," Quickly turning around Dumbledore now strode with purpose to the room that held everyone else.

"You too Ms Granger," Snape growled turning around and walking away.

"What?! What did I do?" Hermione was flabbergasted.

"Not you Mr Weasley, just Ms Granger," Mcgonagall, gentle grabbed on Hermione's shoulder and started to guide her to the door.

"Hey wait! Why not me?!" Ron huffed sitting back down, while Hermione was gently pushed still speechless. Being gently pushed into the room, Mcgonagall stood at the door, while Hermione saw Dumbledore and the other headmasters stood together side by side.

"Why did you get dragged into here?" Harry quickly was at her side, not looking to happy either.

"I have no clue!" Hermione tried to think about what was going on. Who would want to put Harry's name into the goblet, and more importantly why did it pick him when it already picked a Hogwarts champion. Her eyes glanced over at the fireplace where Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur were now staring at her. Well all Hermione could see where those blue eyes.

"They should both be expelled! They tampered with the goblet breaking the rules," Snape sneared looking at both her and Harry.

"Why should Hermione get expelled?!" Harry looked at him like he was going insane.

"Tell me Potter do you know how to get through an age barrier?" the potion master hissed at him, gliding forward to stand in front of him.

"No!" the boy huffed out.

"And...do….you?" Snape quirked his eyebrow and slowly turned his head towards Hermione.

"Well...maybe! But I didn't do it! I have been unconscious for three days!" Hermione cried out, trying not to panic.

"You woke up this afternoon, and had plenty of time to assist Potter in this foolish cry for attention!"

"I did not tamper with the ward!" Hermione was getting frustrated he wasn't listening.

"What did you use Ms Granger? Potion or Charm? What would be easier, hmmm?" mocking her now, Snape towered over her.

"I didn't do it! Why won't you listen! I didn't tamper with the ward!" She tried not to lean back from him, but she had to admit he was intimidating.

"Hmph, maybe you don't know. Maybe it was a mistake to even let you into advanced classes," He was goading her.

"A simple magic distortion charm, paired with a charm of neutrality would cancel out the effects!" Hermione immediatly realized his bait worked perfectly and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Aha! See! She tampered with it for her precious Potter!" The potions master turned around and walked away as if he won this argument. Hermione could feel all eyes on her, but mostly the sapphire blue ones that haunt her dreams.

"Severus, calm down. Just because Ms Granger is quite knowledgeable doesn't mean she actually did it." Dumbledore frowned at him, looking over his crescent moon glasses. Turning to Harry and Hermione, he looked at them both. "Did you both have anything to do with Harry's name being in the goblet?" He asked slowly, but his tone was there. This was a very serious matter.

"No, I promise sir I didn't," Hermione quickly spoke up, terrified for being framed for something she didn't do.

"No sir! I don't want to compete!" Harry shouted, his emotions were just as wild as Hermiones, but he couldn't keep them in.

"Minister?" Turning to look at a man Hermione vaguely recognized Cornelius Fudge.

"Well unfortunately once a name is placed into the goblet it is a binding magical contract. Whoever...put the name in, Harry will still have to honor the contract.

"There you have it then, Harry will have to compete," Dumbledore looked at at face expectantly.

"Four champ'ions? 'Ow is dis fair to us Albus?" Madame Maxie spoke up, accent so thick Hermione almost didn't understand her, and looking down at everyone.

"Unfortunately it isn't my dear lady, But unforeseen circumstances has arrived, and we are forced to along with it." Harry had his hands balled up into fists at his side, shaking slightly. And Hermione felt her heart race in her chest, trying to calm her breathing down. Looking up straight into the eyes of Fleur Delacour, she felt her breath hitch in her throat. The blonde Veela had her hand braced against a high back chair next to her, now in just a what button down shirt, her blazer and tie removed, staring intently at her. Head slightly tilting her head to the side as if asking her something, yet Hermione didn't know what. Wrapping her arms around her ribs she looked down, feeling so small suddenly.

"Albus! He is still just a child! This tournament could kill him!" their head of house spoke up, not happy about this decision.

"I know Minerva, but I have a feeling Mr Potter will have lots of help when he needs it," She could feel Dumbledore glance at her, and flinched slightly at the comment. "Now all of you get rest, train, and study up. The first challenge is in exactly two weeks time." All the teachers and headmasters started to talk in hushed whispers and Hermione felt herself pale when she glanced up and saw the three other champions walk towards them.

"Congratulations Harry," Cedric gave him a firm handshake.

"Thanks I guess, though I really didn't want to be in this," Harry muttered softly.

"Oui, congra'z 'Arry, I look forward to ze zournamen' and wha'z it 'olds." Fleur gave him a glance in a smile. Hermione practically rolled her eyes when she saw her friend practically pee himself with glee. Krum merely gave him a nod, and glanced over at the out of place girl. Feeling herself go red with embarrassment, and knowing she didn't belong here, Hermione decided to quickly excuse herself to go to her dorm.

"Did you really know how to override Dumbledore's ward Hermione?" Cedric questions just as she was about to slink off.

"Well umm…..maybe, I am not sure we should be talking about that anymore," the girl mumbled softly shuffling her feet.

"Are you 'appy your boyfriend is now a champ'ion?" Fleur asked suddenly, startling the young gryffindors.

"What?! Harry? Oh gods no. No offence Harry, but no, hell no," babbling out quickly, and shaking her head, Hermione took a step away from him trying not to get confused in that way anymore.

"Gee thanks Hermione?" Harry scratched the back of his head, a bit hurt now. Looking up she saw Cedric and patting Harry on the back, chuckling at him, and Viktor and Fleur were both staring at her intently.

"Ummm, you know its getting really late and I have to do…..things. I will talk with you all later!" Hermione has never talked to quickly in her whole life, and practically ran out the door. The great hall was starting to empty out, and the girl quickly melding into the rest of the group, blending in, and rushing to her dorm. The quicker this day was over the better. Tomorrow was friday which meant classes, but was good because of a weekend. Finally getting to her bed, she tucked herself in, not even bothering to get out of her school robes. Quickly drifting off to sleep, she had her usual dream, with Fleur, and woke up quietly when the sun was breaking through the dorm window. She felt calm about her dreams, different than before, and gave a soft smile to herself. Quickly showering and getting dressed she made her way to the great hall. Eating a quietly when her friends slipped into seats around her.

"Why didn't you tell me you put your name in the goblet! You could at least let me do the same thing too!" Ron gave Harry an annoyed looking grabbing some breakfast, though slamming the trays for effect.

"I told you a million times already Ron, I didn't put my name in there. Why won't you believe me," frowning into his own breakfast.

"And why did Hermione get to go with you last night and not me?!" The redhead gave her a glare now.

"Ask Snape, its not like I wanted to get framed and almost get expelled. I'll tell you what Ron, next threat of expulsion you can go instead of me," Rolling her eyes, the brunette ate her breakfast, working on her long list of homework due Monday.

"So Potter, I hear you set up the goblet for your own precious games. My father says the Minister isn't happy," A sneering voice said behind them. Hermione just sighed and refused to turn around and acknowledge the Slytherin.

"What the hell Malfoy, don't you have some first years to torment? Or begging daddy for money?" Ron hissed at him.

"Quiet Weasley, everyone knows you have no purpose other than to get hurt and cause problems," Draco scoffed at him. Ron quickly stood ready to draw his wand.

"Gentlemen," Professor Mcgonagall seemed to appear out of no where. "Is there a problem?" Her eyes glancing at Ron and Draco.

"No ma'am," Draco said shortly, before walking away with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.

"No professor," Ron mumbled sitting back down.

"Good, that means I can finish my breakfast in peace," Turning her nose up, their head of house walked back up to her table. All the while Hermione was diligently working on her homework. The sudden cooing made everyone look up for the morning mail, as parcels and letters got dropped into waiting laps. Only expecting the Daily Prophet, she was surprised to also see a red lily land in her lap. Picking it up delicately between her fingers, she examined it.

"Oooo, you got an admirer Hermione!" Ginny swooned at the thought, smiling at her.

"I...I don't know about that," Hermione mumbled still blown away by the fact someone other than her family gave her a flower.

"Red lily means blushing love, or blushing admirer! Here let me fix you up with it." Ginny crawled under the table, to get next to Hermione, popping up and quickly turning her around. Hermione felt the young girl play with her hair, Curling it up into a bun, using her own hair tie for it, and gently wrapping the flower in her bun, making sure the petals lay perfect in her locks. "There perfect!" Brushing off a dozen rolls on a silver tray, the young Weasley held it up so Hermione could inspect her work. Tilting her head to the side, she immediately caught sight of the pretty flower and couldn't help but blush. She liked what Ginny did a lot.

"Its perfect Ginny," Trying to surprise her flushed cheeks.

"Meh who wants a weed in their hair," Ron muttered darkly quickly getting up from the table and stalking out of the hall.

"Git," Ginny hissed at her fleeting brother, then smiled warmly at her friend.

"I'll see you guys at lunch," Hermione gave Ginny a hug, and a smile to Harry and started to make her way to charms class. Making her way into the classroom, she sat in her seat from last time, the first one there again, she started to rub her sore neck. She must of slept on it wrong. She heard the faint whispers as students start to pour in. Then the sound of French filled her ears, as the Veelas came in. Hearing them sit all around and near her again, she felt more calm this class, and the butterflies weren't bothering her...yet.

"_Bonjour ma petit' souris_," Fleur smiled down at her, as she sat next to her, and also heard the soft hellos from all around her as well. It seems the Veela had taken to her.

"Hey Fleur….and everyone?" Giving a small smile.

"I like your 'air 'Ermione," one Veela said behind her.

"Oh, thank you," looking down the young Gryffindor tried to hide her blush. Glancing to the side, she saw Fleur give her a warm smiling, sapphire eyes twinkling at her, then turning to the textbook. Professor Flitwick soon entered the room looking to be carrying a tiny lamb. Hermione gasped slightly when she saw the lambs leg hanging at an unnatural angle, and the bloody gash on its shoulder.

"Good morning everyone! I like everyone to meet Fluffy, last night she was attacked by a dragon. She is in no pain right now, I promise you, I gave her a pain relief charm. So my question for you all is what is her diagnosis, and how do we treat Fluffy?" The tiny professor looked around at every student. Hermione raised her hand."Ms Granger?"

"Well _Episkey _charmfor the gash? You don't want to complicated a spell on something so small?"

"Would you care to come down here and demonstrate on Fluffy?" Flitwick smiled at her. Nodding slowly, Hermione slowly rose and went down to the front of the class. Pulling out her wand she got ready to cast her charm. "Wait, first what do we do before we heal cuts, and lacerations?" Hermione frowned trying to think quickly. Taking a chance she replied.

"Clear the blood?"

"Correct! Lets see that first," motioned for her to try her charm. Keeping her wand firm in her hand, she half feared she would hurt the lamb. Taking a deep breath she gently waved her wand.

"_Tergeo_," and the girl saw most of the blood vanish from the soft white wool.

"Very good Ms Granger, I suggest next time though you not worry about hurting the patient. When your mind starts to doubt, the magic would be as potent as it should be. Now the cut." Hermione nodded quickly and raised her wand again.

"_Episkey," _murmuring, Hermione started to see the wound close up, leaving a rather obvious thick scar on the lamb.

"Very good, not a bad charm. Can you tell me why your scar is so heavily defined though?" Hermione shook her head softly, not really understanding it herself. "Anyone else like to guess?"

"Maybe a stronger spell was needed?" A Hufflepuff spoke up.

"Not necessarily. The _Episkey _charm would work fine for this, the laceration on fluffy was deep yet it was not life threatening. It didn't reach any bone or organs, it was just muscle damage. So would anyone else like to guess why the scar was so heavily defined."

"Need to prac'zice more? Smoo'z ouz ze wand movemen'z?" Fleur spoke up this time.

"Correct Ms Delacour. Ms Granger chose the correct charm, and she did heal the patient. Once she gets use to the smoothness of the charm and the wand, the spell will start to grow in power." the tiny professor smiled at her. "Thank you Ms Granger for your help twenty points to Gryffindor, now would anyone tell me what to use on our patient next." Hermione walked back up to her chair sitting down gently. Quickly getting her quill to take notes. Pausing as she saw the shimmering red butterflies float down to play on her parchment. They fluttered and walked around her hand and quill careful not to touch her, but trying to stay as close as possible. Smiling softly she let the insects play as she wrote down her notes from the class. By the end of the class, the lamb was fully healed with her wool grown back and no scar.

"Everyone thank our patient today, she will be excited to go back to her family now," and the class giggled at that, as they were dismissed to potions now. Glad there was no homework for this class, she gathered up her books and paper, stuffing them in her bag. Ready to walk out, she paused seeing the Veela all waiting quietly at the door watching her, and turning around Fleur was behind her, lips curled up in amusement. She resigned to the fact they wanted to walk together again, and she returned a weak smile. They made their way to the dungeons again Fleur next to her. They walked in comfortable silence, and Hermione actually couldn't keep the small smile from her lips. No Slytherin tried to bother them as the made their way to the potions lab, going to their usual spots, they sat and waiting for Snape. The Durmstrang men walked in sitting on opposite sides of the room as the Veela. There seemed to be bad blood between them as the men gave them all looks.

"Do they not like you?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"_Oui_, zey are more rivals zen any'zing. W'ile 'ogwarts is more friend to bo'z," Responded in amusement as they were shot dirty looks. "Do no'z worry, zey may ha'z us, 'owever zey like you."

"Is that a good thing or bad?" Hermione winced looking over to catch Viktor Krum's eyes on her yet again. Fleur let out an angelic laugh.

"Z'at is for you zo decide _ma petit souris," _The Veela's eyes twinkled at the girl.

"Will you ever tell me what that means?" Hermione wiggled her nose not liking to be in the dark.

"Per'aps," Fleur smirked now. She smirked at Hermione, she was teasing her! Hermione let out a fake huff, and started to pull out her text book. Suddenly the door bursted open, causing only Hermione to jump in the room, and the potion master walked in.

"The ingredients on the board, Who can tell me what they make." he spoke quickly marching up to his desk. Hermione quickly scanned the board trying to take make a mental list. The room stayed silent reading the writing. "What no one? No one dare speak up?" Spinning around, much to Hermione's shagrin, his dark eyes landed on her. "I expected at least you Ms Granger to have some opinion on the matter," Giving her a dark look.

"Amortentia?" She slowly questioned.

"Is that a question or an answer, I can never tell these days," Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"Answer," mumbling softly she looked down.

"Are you guessing or are you sure Ms Granger? Just decided to pull a potion from your text out of thin air and hopes it sticks?"

"Its my answer professor," turning back up to meet his hawk like features. Snape rolled his eyes and started to lecture on the effects and dangers of the potions. She must of had it right, letting out a deep breath she quickly scribbled everything she could down. It seemed today was more of a lecture then brewing. Snape seemed to be calling on her for more than anything unless one of the other students volunteered. Which was rare. It was like he was trying to catch her in a mistake. The young gryffindor would have to make sure to study potions every night. He gave them two scrolls worth of homework on other potions that can turn toxic when used too much, and Hermione could only press her lips together thinking about how busy she will be this weekend. Giving the Veela a smile before she left the room, eyes lingering on Fleur a bit longer than the others, she made her way to her Animagus study. Hopefully this class she wouldn't throw herself out of a window and run into the forbidden forest. Still amazed that she did that in the first place, Hermione thought of everything that happened that day. The girl still was thinking about her being saved. Was that a dream? Or her under the effects of stress? Was that what Veela looked like in their true form? Her other four classmates came in and soon the professor.

"Welcome back Ms Granger," Mcgonagall stopped at look at her.

"Thank you professor," Hermione knew she was about to get scolded.

"How do you feel?"

"Better now professor," giving a weak smile, she watched her head of house.

"First, I am impressed beyond reason Ms Granger that you pulled off the shift your first attempt, second, if you ever do something stupid like that again in this classroom you will have detention for a month." Hermione quickly nodded. "Good, and at least now we know your Animagus." Hermione blushed at that, still a little embarrassed of her chipmunk. They spent the whole class lecturing on the first shift, and what Hermione did wrong and right, and what happened. Feeling self conscious that the class was talking about her, she stayed quiet, but she was curious as to what happened. At least there were only four other students in there with her.

"And next time we try and shift, I will close the window next time," give Hermione a look, and the girl looked down sheepishly.

"Monday we will practice a shift again under your own power, so please be ready, and practice the breathing exercises I told you!" Dismissing the class, the all made their way towards the great hall for lunch. Sliding down to the Gryffindor table, she pulled out her long list of homework and began to work on it again. Pouring herself a glass of juice, sipping it every once in a while, as her quill scratched along.

"Hey Hermione," Harry slid down next to her, starting to pile food on his plate.

"Hey Harry," the girl didn't even look up from her homework.

"Hard at work I see?" He asked as he started shoveling food into his mouth.

"Well trying to make up the work I already missed, plus I now have potions homework. I want to be able to get it done and maybe go to Hogsmeade this weekend." Glancing up at him briefly.

"I hope Snape isn't being too hard on you since we aren't there. He keeps jabbing to us how you moved on or that we are too dumb to keep up," He frowned at the thought of his least favorite professor.

"Its...its ok, don't worry about me Harry. As long as I am one step ahead I should be fine," she gave him a genuine smile, as she ate his lunch.

"Well isn't it the prodigal daughter!" Ron sneered sitting down next to her. He may be snippy at them, but he still sat next to him.

"Hey Ron," She acknowledged him, but didn't pay him any heed since he seemed still bitter.

"Its like my friends have left me behind, 'mione is off in big ol' seventh year classes and Harry gets into the biggest and most amazing competition without even telling me how." They both just rolled their eyes at them.

"So your birthday is on the first challenge did you realize that Hermione?" Harry asked taking over the conversation. Her quill paused in midair.

"No I actually didn't, Well that should be fun though. I know you will do good on whatever they are throwing at you." She gave a nod and went back to her homework.

"I still don't want to compete, but I am kind of nervous about what's going to happen. Thanks for the support though Hermione." They started to drift into a comfortable silence, well if they didn't count Ron brooding.

"Oh god...one of those girls will be my wife some day," the red head suddenly murmured, causing both Harry and Hermione head to instantly sit up.

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned and Ron pointed to the great hall doors. Hermione turned to see the objects of his obsession and let out a soft sigh. There stood Fleur and the Veela walking to the Ravenclaw table where they seem to have taken up residence.

"Not even in your dreams Ron," Hermione hissed at him. The girl noticed Fleur glanced over at the Gryffindor table, catching her eyes. The blonde grew a warm smile on her face and tilting her head in acknowledgement. And the rest of the Veela followed suit.

"Did….did all of the Beauxbatons just acknowledge you 'mione?" He asked in a stun voice.

"I have….four classes with them I guess." Quickly went back to her work not wanting to go into this conversation.

"Bloody hell?! Really! Can you ask out Fleur for me?"

"What?! Have you lost your mind Ronald?" Hermione quickly turned to glare at him.

"What? You don't have to go out with her yourself! Just ask her, now if you had class with Viktor Krum too, that would be amazing," He mused eating a hot roll. He stopped chewing suddenly staring at her face. "Oh my god, You have class with Viktor bloody Krum and you didn't tell me?!"

"Not that its any of your business but I have potions with him. I don't know about my other classes because I haven't attended them yet. I am not your gopher, I will not humiliate myself asking them for dates or autographs!" She hissed at him.

"So what am I chopped liver? My two best friends betray me on both fronts, while I ha…"He started to go off on a tantrum, but Hermione quickly slammed her hands down on the table.

'How dare you keep up this little tirade! Harry did not put his name into the goblet, and I am not going to be your dating service. Thats it, end of story. Now stop acting like a spoiled brat, and start acting like a friend, before we forget you are actually one," she snapped at him, picking up her bag, and walking out of the great hall. Her ire for the red head reached its limit, and she couldn't stand it anymore. Making her way back to Professor Mcgonagalls classroom, she sat next to the door and started to pull out one of the Veela book she started to read days ago. She went to the chapter on their true form.

_Veela in true form look similar to harpys, yet are more humanoid, while harpys are more bird like and can't perform magic. In their true form Veela will be able to use their Veelan magic. A manipulation of magical flammable energy, and range of Legilimency, in order to seduce their prey. The Veela magic is non-verbal, wandless magic. Very rarely can a Veela in her true form cast normal magic. However there are cases with increasingly powerful Veela that can. _

Hermione paused reading the words to think about what is there. Remember a blue fireball rip through that...spider. She couldn't help but think about all the different colors. And the ruby red eyes. That was Fleur. Her dreams started to make sense now. One blue one red eye, sighing she needed to see the divination professor.

"Come in Ms Granger," Professor Mcgonagall walked through the hallway up to her classroom door unlocking it.

"Thank you Professor," nodding quickly she scooped up her bag and book and entered the room. Sitting where she usually did for her Animagus class, she quickly took out her transfiguration book, well versed in its subject. "I am sorry again, that day professor," Speaking quietly as she shuffled her book in front of her.

"It is quite alright Ms Granger, though I had a scare when I saw a furry little chipmunk jump out the window," Chuckling softly as she started to write things on the board. "On Monday we will see if you can do it by yourself. It should be easier since you did a full shift. We just need to work on grounding you." the young gryffindor nodded slowly. Her normal year classmates came flooding into the room. Shame it was Gryffindor and Slytherin here.

"Look it here boys, did Granger get kicked out of her special classes already?" Malfoy sneared sitting on the opposite side of the room, laughing with his house.

"If you must know...Draco...I am already taking an advanced transformation class, I asked to take one class with my friends. I am still way ahead of your academia I assure you," she snorted back at him, not even bothering to look him in the eye.

"How dare you filthy _mud…_"

"Twenty points from Slytherin. Would you like to finish that Mr Malfoy making it one hundred plus a week of detention?" Mcgonagall cocked her eyebrow at the blonde boy.

"No ma'am, Granger knew I was just kidding," He tried to laugh it off, while Hermione pressed her lips and refused to comment.

"Please take your seat and get out your homework." Her head of house spoke briskly giving them all a dark look. Hermione remembered this was one of her batches of homework due on Monday. Harry sat next to her and gave her a dorky smile.

"Hey Hermione! Fancy meeting you here," He joked pulling out his parchment from his bag.

"You knew I was taking this class with you silly," she scoffed at him, trying not to smile.

"Its just fun to see you in class again is all!" and suddenly Hermione felt missed and wanted. It was a good feeling to have. "You wouldn't mind helping me out in here? I am already kind of lost," Harry muttering looking off to the side embarrassed now.

"Of course, I did offer that already," Hermione giggled lightly as class started. Ron sat at the back of the room, giving them both glances. The class was extremely easy for the girl, almost to a boring extent. Volunteering to change a book into a dove, earning ten points for Gryffindor, Hermione also whispered to Harry answers to problems he was having. At the end Professor Mcgonagall gave them more homework on the theory of turning inanimate objects into living ones. That should be a relatively easy paper to finish tonight. Gathering her book, Harry and herself started to walk out the classroom, but was halted suddenly. There was a crowd around the doorway, and it wasn't going anywhere.

"Excuse me! We do have other classes to get to!" Hermione started to shove past the frozen students to find what the hallway had basically backed up for. There stood against the wall of the hallway to the side, making the young Gryffindor groan slightly, was Fleur and her Veela friends. They seemed to be ignoring all the looks, and just quietly talking amongst themselves until the blonde glanced up and caught her eye, and strode up to her.

"_Bonsoir ma petit souris," _Fleur gave her a warm smile,which immediately made Hermione insides do flips.

"Y...you guys really aren't waiting for me are you?" She tried not to notice that all eyes were on her.

"_Oui_, seeing as we 'ave our nex'z class zoge'zer," Fleur looked at her, eyes filled with mirth. Glancing over to the side she spotted Harry. "_Bonsoir _'Arry," giving a polite smile.

"Ummm, hey?" the boys cheeks lit up bright red.

"Hi! I am Ron, friend of Hermione and Harry!" the red head suddenly pushed in front of everyone stumbling forward in front of Fleur. The Veela just gave him a amusement expression and the others just laughed quietly at him.

"Oh Ron, just...don't," Hermione rolled her eyes and started to walk away from the crowd, with Fleur and the others catching up easy. "You know you don't have to wait for me. You can just walk to class," giving a sideways glance to the woman keeping up in her quick stride effortlessly.

"We wan'zed to. You are our friend 'Ermione. Only one 'ere besides us," Giving a slight shrug. The young gryffindor just frowned at that.

"You have lots of friends, all the boys are drooling over you!" she snorted softly looking away.

"Did you wan'z us to 'ang out wi'z zem?" Fleur asked simply. The thought of all the boys fawning and drooling at the Veela like a piece of meat, almost made Hermione gag.

"Lets..lets just go to class, don't want to be late," muttering softly making her way to professor Moody's room. The girl could feel the blonde smirk at her, and clenched her jaw as they made their way to the classroom.

"We aren'z going zo zat classroom zoday." Fleur suddenly spoke froze in the middle of the hallway, brow furrowed.

"What?"

"I believe we are...umm dueling z'oday? So 'e asked us to go to the z'raining room," Hermione knew of that room since the dueling club her second year. Frowning and quickly getting her bearings, the young gryffindor started to walk down the right hallway. Finally getting to the massive hall, it was filled with many diagrams, and a raised platform in the middle of it for proper dueling. The whole class was there and it seemed this was another beautiful person class plus Hermione. As she saw the Durmstrang men standing together in a group.

"Al'right! We are all here so get into yer pairs and start practicin'!" Professor Moody barked out coming through the door behind them. Hermione watched as the Veela dispersed into with the Durmstrangs giving each other wary looks.

"Umm, professor? I wasn't here and don't have a partner," Hermione slowly raised her hand looking around watching everyone.

"Oh yes Granger! Yes I heard about what happened to you last time. Bad spot o'luck. You should have a partner, we had an uneven number yesterday," He waved his hand dismissively, and the girl tried not to stare at his wandering mechanical eye.

"_Bonsoir_ 'Ermione," A light voice spoke behind her. Turning around she saw a Veela behind her with jet black curly hair pulled back into a ponytail. With the normal Beauxbatons uniform. This woman was as tall as Hermione, and her voice was lighter than Fleur's. As she did have blue eyes, Hermione noticed they weren't as crisp and dark as the head blonde. Why was she comparing this woman to Fleur. Shaking out her emotions, she addressed the Veela before her.

"Oh hello, I believe you are my partner?"

"_Oui_, we can prac'zice over 'ere?" The woman motioned to the empty corner. The girl followed, glancing quickly around the room.

"Oh by the way I am Hermione, we never formally meet, but you probably already know who I am I guess," The brunette looked down sheepishly realizing she was babbling again.

"_Oui,_ I am Iz'abelle," The Veela gave with a smile and slight bow.

"Nice to meet you Isabelle, do you know what we are suppose to be doing?"

"_Oui, _do you know a standard shield charm? Ze professor taught us, the pro'zego charms,"

"Oh yes, I know the _Protego _shields," nodding quickly Hermione recalled the three strong shields.

"Ok, cas'z some'zing at me, I will begin and you can see w'az we are suppose zo do," nodding Isabell raised her white wood wand with a gentle smile. "Do no'z worry, I will be easy on you 'Ermione," the Veela added with a wink. Raising her own wand she got ready for this.

"_Expelliarmus_!" A white bolt of lightning flew from her wand and the Veela was ready for it.

"_Protego maxima!" _A sudden violet aura surrounded the woman, and when the spell connected with the shield if sparked then died out. "Do some more 'Ermione!" And the brunette casted three more disarming spells in rapid succession. Watching wide eyes as she spell collide with the shield yet again, the lavender aura shimmering with the impact. "Zis would be ze zime I would cas'z my own spells, bu'z I said we go slow," Isabell let her wand fall with a smile. "Now I am going to cas'z a simple c'arm at you, and you block iz ok?" Hermione nodded quickly getting ready. "_Rictusempra!" _And a bolt of red energy shot towards Hermione quickly speeding towards here.

"_Protego maxima!" _Suddenly a faint scarlet aura surrounded her, shimmering in the light, and spell rammed against it. Hermione could feel herself be pushed back a few inches, but stayed up right at the impact.

"_C'est magnifique '_Ermione!" the Veela said warmly.

"Thanks, it felt a little week though." dropping her shoulders she rubbed her sore neck.

"_Oui_, bu'z more prac'zice will cure zat," the woman nodded. A sudden commotion cause the two to look up at the main dueling stage. There was Fleur and Viktor, wands held at the ready, with rage in their eyes. Viktor took off in a dead sprint towards her, flinging white and red lightning from his wand. The Veela threw up a shield easy, blocking every one of his attacks. The Bulgarian's wand suddenly erupted in a huge ball of green fire that flew straight at her.

"Aren't they going to get hurt?" The girl watched nervously as the two went at it.

"Non, zey are jus'z working ou'z some differences. Zey 'ave been 'aving a disagreemen' la'zely." Isabelle spoke softly also watching the duel intently, her eyes now swirling deep purple.

Hermione couldn't believe it when the Veela sprung up in the air, doing a clean backflip as if it was nothing, dodging the spell just thrown at her. While in the air, upside down she threw her own spell at him, a red arcing lightning that hit the stage a few inches in front of him. The wood exploded sending bits of shrapnel raining down on the man, and he froze in place, covering his eyes. Fleur took this moment to throw another red magic bolt at him. Caught by surprise as he saw the magic almost too late he barely deflected the bolt throwing it to the side him him. Unfortunately that is where Hermione happened to be standing. Feeling her body growing cold, she couldn't help but stay frozen watching a huge bolt of magic come hurtling towards her. A flash of movement, and her vision was blocked as Isabelle quickly took a hold of her waist spinning her around. Hermione noticed her jet black hair was now a deep violet.

"_Protego Totalum!"_ a glistening aura quickly encased them both of light lavender, just as the spell hit them. The explosion rang through the hall, and the stone floor crumbled and cracked beneath them.

" 'Ermione!" was the first thing she could hear from the ringing in her ears. Debris slowly fell to the ground as Hermione tried to catch her breath. Feeling her legs shake, the girl noticed Isabell slowly stepped back from her, as Fleur dashed towards them. Sliding to in front of Hermione she clutched the Gryffindor's arms, ruby red eyes frantically looking if she was hurt. "Please zell me you are ok?" Her breath was hitched, face was flushed and Hermione could feel the nervousness coming from her.

"I...I...I'm ok," The Gryffindor replied shaky. Still feeling the lingering ringing in her ears, Hermione just wanted to make sure she didn't fall over. But her own anxiety was cut short when Fleur fell to her knees and rested her head against Hermione's stomach, and had both her hands on the brunette's waist pulling her close. Hermione's arms were frozen in midair, not sure what to do with them, and a cold sweat forming over her body.

"Herm-own-ninny?" A deep voice caused her eyes to flicker up, still keeping her body still at the Veela near her. Viktor looks just as scared as Fleur, eyes looking over her. "I am so sorry, I did not vean to." His eyes flickered in sorrowed as they moved down to Fleur. Taking a step forward, Hermione suddenly heard the Veela start to hiss quietly. The tightening grip on her waist, in almost a possessive manner which made the girl's emotions swim in confusion.

"Well now! That was goin' pretty good until all hell started to break lose," Professor Moody decided to take this moment to speak up. "Next time Mr Krum, make sure to absorb the spell not deflect, well that is if there is an audience. If not a deflection is fine."

"Ves provessor," He spoke slowly grey eyes lingering on Fleur before backing away.

"Perhaps Ms Granger you need to take a quick check to the infirmary? Just to make sure everythin' is al'right?" Nodding at the professor's suggestion she looked down at the Veela still clutching her tightly, and her forehead resting on the girls stomach. "Class is dismissed early since well...we destroyed our practice room. Ha! Dumbledore is gonna love this." The professor surveyed the damage.

"Fl...Fleur? Would you be willing to walk me to the infirmary?" Hermione spoke softly, trying not to feel nervous. Not feeling scared that a Veela was holding her tightly, she knew the blonde would do nothing. But the thought of anymore outbursts did make the brunette high strung. The Veela froze as if thinking something.

"Yes...we probably s'ould. Come!" releasing her grasp and standing up quickly the other Veela quickly stood behind her as if given a silent order. Hermione noticed the blonde's eyes, and she thought back to her book, and the afternoon in the forest. Fleur struggling not to change forms, her whole body tense, scarlet orbs on the girl.

"Yes, it will be alright probably but we should see." Murmuring softly, and starting to guide then Veela out of the practice hall. The thought of a enraged, powerful, magically, sexual predator lose in Hogwarts did not sit well with Hermione so she was trying to think of ways to calm her down. Sensing all the other women following them were stiff with anxiety too, as if feeding off Fleur, Hermione racked her brain. All she needed to do was to keep everything relaxed, and no feathers should be ruffled.

"Well isn't it Potter's little _mudblood,_ and her new groupies." Draco's sneering voice hit Hermione like a brick wall. Groaning softly they all turned around to see Draco has brought back up. Standing with four other Slytherins, he looked very sure of himself. Stupid idiot Slytherin was going to get himself killed.

"Malfoy can we do this another time? This really can't be happening right now," she tried to plead with him. As much as she loathed the boy, she really didn't want him and his scummy friends to get ripped to pieces.

"Oh what? You have a hot date to snog Weasley's face off? Or maybe Potter's? I always knew you were easy like that _mudblood,_" he hissed at her, his friends laughing in agreement. Fleur suddenly hissed loudly beside her, as well as the soft growls behind her. Looking to the side, she saw the Veela's golden locks started to glint, and glow into fiery red hair, and she seemed to be getting taller. This was not good.

"Look you stupid boy. Do you have a death wish?! Please stop making them mad, unless you want a flock of Veela to eat you alive!" She actually roared at him. Turning around to see the whole flock start to glimmer in a transformation as well. They were feeding off Fleur's emotion. The air almost felt on fire with the rage swirling in it, and she could see the down feathers start to appear on their shoulders. The Slytherins looked nervous, eyeing the Beauxbatons. "Leave!" She bellowed at them. Draco's friends did scurry off, but the blond boy wanted to hold his ground. Quickly spinning around she could see Fleur's arm start to grow long feathers falling neatly against her skin, and her blood red eyes stayed transfixed on Malfoy. She really was going to kill him.

"You monsters don't deserve to step foot here, wait until my father hears about this!" Draco leered at them, trying not to back down from the very imposing picture in front of him.

Doing the only thing she could think of she grabbing slowly transforming hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Fleur Delacour, that is who you are. You are better than this, and you cannot kill this boy right now. Remember you are Beauxbatons champion, you need to compete in the tournament." Hermione started to spill out lists of facts, while holding the smooth shaking hand to her own cheek. "Remember me? Hermione Granger? You came and got me from the Forbidden forest, and I never thanked you." Her voice pleading, and begging to the Veela. Ruby eyes flicked down to her, studying her. "Yes, its me. Remember how your butterflies always fly around me? Where are they today? I want to see them." Trying not to shake, she kept talking trying to calm the infuriated creatures. Briefly thinking about how soft and warm the young woman's hand was as she kept holding it to her skin. Hermione watched as the Veela's lush lips opened slowly as if to say something then pause. Red eyes flickering up, Hermione turned to see what she was looking at. The shimmering crimson butterflies started to lazily flutter around her, landing on her hands and shoulders. Feeling the sudden shiver in her body, and the fire between her legs, Hermione tried to push away the sensation, and she felt the hand she was still holding to her cheek tense up.

"Th...they are beautiful, your red ones are beautiful. I..I know they are yours," Her voice began to crack and tremble from the euphoria that was moving through her body, and desire that creeped into her mind. "N..n..now I need you to calm down. You have to calm down in order to calm your flock down. C..c..can you do that for me?" Fleur tilted her head to the side, red eyes peering at her. The young Gryffindor almost squeaked in happiness as she saw the Veela slowly start to shrink to her normal size, which was still taller than her. The Scarlet hair glistening back to its golden shine, and the down feathers dropping off her body. Quickly glancing to the side she saw the flock was reverting too. The fingers against she cheek started to relax, and move slowly in circles. "There you go, thats my girl," Hermione smiled warmly seeing the last bit of red fall from her hair. Not really understanding what she was saying, she was just trying as hard as she could to reassure Fleur like the book said. Did this mean Hermione was a possession of hers?

"I do say what a magnificent display I just witnessed. One hundred points to Gryffindor for thinking on your feet Ms Granger." Dumbledore's voice suddenly broke through the silence. The butterflies on her quickly retreated to the stone columns above. Turning to see him standing next to Draco. "Calming a flock of angry Veela, not anyone would do that." His eyes twinkled. Quickly dropping bringing her hand away from her cheek, Hermione still kept hold of Fleur's hand and held it tightly.

"I..I didn't do anything headmaster." Hermione shook her head quickly.

"I am afraid I will have to disagree with you. You just saved young Mr Malfoy's life, even though you don't always see eye to eye." Draco was about to blurt something out, but Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder instantly quieting him. "I was afraid I was going to have to jump in, but I reframed when I saw you had everything under control. Ms Delacour is lucky to have such a good friend."

"_Oui,_" a hushed whisper came from the young woman next to her. Glancing to the side, Hermione saw that the blood red eyes were firmly on their holding hands.

"Now I think Ms Granger you were going to the infirmary? I was going to stop by the practice hall, because I heard the most interesting noises coming from there not to long ago. But I think young Mr Malfoy and myself need to make a quick stop to see his head of house first. Have a wonderful day ladies," He winked at them, guiding a pouting Draco away now, leaving them alone. Knowing full well Fleur's eyes were still red she still held her hand hoping it was stop and more outbursts. Well she tried to assure herself that was the only reason.

"Come on, lets get to the infirmary before classes get out and we need to go to history," the girl tugged the hand lightly pulling the powerful Veela with her, and the following flock. Fleur followed obediently almost like a lost dog, and they walked through the stone hallways until they got to their destination. Walking through the doors she slowly pulled Fleur to a stop next to her. Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office wided eyed to what was now in her infirmary.

"Ms Granger! Back so soon, is this going to be a regular occurrence?" Giving an exasperated sigh as she looked everyone over.

"I am sorry Madam Pomfrey. There was an explosion in Defence class and Professor Moody wanted to make sure…..we _all _were ok," Eyes flicking to the Veela beside her. Hermione wanted to make sure all of them were ok. Madam Pomfrey glanced at the Veela lips pressed thinly.

"Take a seat on the bed so I can check you both out." pointing to the row of beds, the woman quickly went back to her office. Hermione walked over to a bed with Fleur in tow.

"Go ahead and sit Fleur," whispering softly to the young woman. Crimson eyes briefly flickered to the bed, then back to her. Slowly the Veela sat on the edge of the bed, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Getting ready to sit in the bed next to her, she took a step, and started to release the grip on the Veela hand, but it seemed someone had other plans. Yanked backwards, Hermione found herself between Fleur legs, and feeling the Veela behind her pressed up against her. Arms snaked around her waist pulling her close, and she could feel the young woman's hot breath on the back of her neck.

"Umm, I'll stay here then?" Hermione squeaked out, not really sure how she was going to get out of this one. Fleur softly rested her chin on the young Gryffindor's shoulder, and Hermione could feel a rumbling from the Veela's chest pressed into her back. Was she purring?

"Ms Granger! Why do I get the feeling you are going to cause my life this year to be in constant chaos?" Pomfrey snorting walking over to them. "I can't examine you will you are like that, sit down over here!" But hearing that Fleur quickly tightened her grip around Hermione's waist and the purring melted into soft growling.

"Ummm, Madam Pomfrey, is it possible to check me out like this?" she winced at her own words. The woman looked up, and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the Veela.

"Oh I see, well for this one time I guess. Don't go making it a habit though. And you! Control your temper!" At least she was taking this better then Hermione. Feeling poked and prodded yet again, the girl stayed perfectly still very aware of the fact she had a slightly agitated Veela holding firmly on her. The healer turned her sights on the Veela looking her over, feeling her pulse and looking into her eyes. Yet Fleur didn't move an inch from her chin on Hermione's shoulder, keeping her close. "You're both fine. Maybe a bit dusty, I really don't want to know why, but physically healthy. You have thirty minutes to calm her down before your next class. Now if you will be so kind and scooch out of here."

"Thank you ma'am," Hermione gave a weak smile, glancing to the side, she could see the flock was standing by the door watching them with intent eyes. "I need to grab some books from my dorm, do you all want to come with me?" Voice cracking as she asks. How did she become keepers of these girls. She really needed to read those damn books. The flock immediately looked to Fleur for guidance. Hermione held her breath as the blonde stayed silent.

"_Oui,_" Fleur breathed out quietly, and the tight hold around the girl's waist disappeared. Hermione let out a breath, feeling her shoulders slump.

"Great, you can see Gryffindor house, better than Ravenclaw," Laughing nervously, she slowly started to walk away from the blonde, her body feeling colder without the contact. This time all the Veela trailed behind her quietly, and she quickly navigate the hallways. Feeling the sideways glances as she passed by, they came to the picture of the Fat lady, and immediately gained entry with the password. Walking into the scarlet common room, Hermione turned towards them. "Welcome to Gryffindor, feel free to look around." The flock suddenly started to spread out gazing over all the surfaces. The few students who were in the dorms, and common room, looked up in shock at the beautiful ladies now looking over their home. Taking this moment to quickly run to her bed, Hermione slipped away going to the girls dorm. Walking quickly to her bed, she opened her trunk, and split her early textbooks in, and grabbed history, her creature text, and her first Veela book. Tucking them safely in her bag, she turned to leave the dorm, and jumped at the sudden surprise. Fleur was glancing over the dorm, red eyes scanning over her bed.

"Zis is...your bed?" the young French woman spoke quietly.

"Oui, shit I mean yes," the girl almost slapped her forehead in frustration. Being around all this French was making her lose touch it seemed. The Veela gave a small laugh.

"I z'ink you would pick up français quickly," the ruby eyes fell on her.

"Ya, I would love to one day. I always wanted to learn another language, just was always wrapped up in other studies I guess." Hermione commented offhandedly.

"S'zudy like your Veela book?" So Fleur most of saw her put it in her bag.

"Maybe," looking down at her feet.

"You 'ave a room of Veela ou'z zere, and me 'ere, ye'z you look to a book?" Fleur voiced sounded somewhat hurt.

"Well the book says Veela are possessive, sometimes treating people like possessions for different reasons. Why are you doing it to me?" Hermione asked somewhat shocked by her burst of confidence.

"I...canno'z rig'z now. I am sorry 'Ermione," For the first time, the Veela sounded so small.

"I guess that is why I look to the book." the Gryffindor replied awkwardly. The silence in the dorm almost felt deafening. "I am glad you are feeling...somewhat better, and calmer," the girl quickly spoke trying to break the quiet.

"_Oui, _z'ank you 'Ermione. Eet 'as no'z been a good af'zernoon," the Veela frowned to herself, looking to the side ashamed.

"Its no problem, we sorted it out, and everyone is now calm," looking up, Hermione quickly tried to reassure Fleur. This side of her just didn't sit well with the girl. The Veela should be standing strong and proud, yet here she was looking like a weak beaten down creature.

"All z'anks to you."

"It was pretty amazing your dueling with Viktor though. I was very impressed," Hermione spoke in hopes of raising the young woman's confidence.

"You don'z need zo say z'ings in 'opes of making me feel be'zzer 'Ermione," Fleur looked up, and ruby eyes slowly started to swirl into a bright sapphire blue. The Veela gave her a small encouraging smile. "All is well." Hermione felt her slight shiver get sent up her spine at the smile. Gods what was this woman doing to her?

"W..well I just w..wanted to be sure. Lets ch..check on the others, h..hopfully no one is bothering them." the girl felt her face grow flush as she hurried out of the dorm, hearing Fleur soft chuckles. Going back to the common room she found a small crowd of boys huddled around watching the flock talk amongst themselves and occasionally sparing a nice word to some lucky guy. Hermione groaned when she saw a few patches of bright red hair. "God, men sometimes…." Muttering to herself walking over to a drooling Ron. "Can you not look at them like meat please?" She gave him a gentle tap upside the head, knocking him back to reality.

"Geez 'mione! Can't a guy day dream a little?" grumbling and rubbing the back of his head, Ron started to pout.

"Not when its all creepy," she responded dryly. she looked over to the side and groaned seeing Harry tripping over himself over some of the other Veela. "Why do I even bother with you two!" Huffing, Hermione shook her head, while Fleur snickered softly.

"Oi, we are hot blooded young men with ne….." he voiced faded away when he spun around and saw Fleur next to Hermione, and his mouth dropped.

"Ron, please don't ever talk about your….hot blood, or your needs again. I beg you," Turning to the Veela, "I am so sorry for him," whispering softly, but Ron could still here.

"Eet is ok," her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like i am not here!" Ron cried out, going red, and Hermione merely rolled her eyes and walked out of the common room.

"Urgh! Why are men so immature!" Growling out as she stormed to history. Fleur was matching her stride easy, and keeping up with the brunette effortlessly.

"Per'aps 'e is...ummm, 'ow do you say….scared of you?" Fleur offered, this time Hermione being the one needed to be calmed down.

"What? Are you saying he is intimidated by me?"

"_Oui,"_ Fleur replied.

"Utter nonsense, Ron has no reason to be intimidated by me! He is just upset because he thinks he has no purpose with the 'golden trio,' or whatever!"

"Golden z'rio?" the Veela inquired? She obviously has never heard of their nickname.

"Ya, something the papers dubbed Harry, Ron, and I." Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought. For some reason, it was easy to talk with the young woman right now.

"Oh, I see," finally getting to their history class, Hermione held open the door for Fleur and the trailing flock.

"_Merci,'"_ Fleur smiled softly walking into the classroom, and the others gave soft thanks as well. Once they were all in, Hermione walked in, and sat down by Fleur automatically, as if some sort of impulse. Getting out her text, she missed the smile the Veela had on next to her. History went by easy, as it was also held with Gryffindors, so it was a calm and easy class. After Professor Binns, dismissed class, the students started to walk towards the great hall, it being dinner time.

"I'm...going to sit with my friends for dinner, I hope that is ok?" Hermione gave Fleur a sideways look, unsure why she was asking permission.

"Bu'z of course. We will see you at advance crea'zure s'udy nex'z zen." nodding in acceptance. Once they got to the great hall, parting ways, Hermione made her way towards the Gryffindor table, sitting down and grabbing food. Pausing she looked up noticing several eyes were on her.

"Is it true you are friends with the girls from Beauxbatons?" Dean asked.

"I guess, they are in my new classes?" speaking slowly noticing almost the whole Gryffindor table was now looking at her. The Weasley twins suddenly slide down into the seats on either side of her.

"Hermione, our dear and glorious friend." Fred gave her dopey smile.

"Hermione the smart, wonderful and amazing. Smarter than all of us." George added with a smirk.

"I will not ask them for a date for you, so forget it," Hermione murmured going back to her food.

"Well if you won't hook us up that way, then tell us about them! We are dying to know. Maybe tell us how to get in their good graces!" Fred shrugged with a grin.

"There is nothing to add! Treat them like normal people?" rolling her eyes, she started to eat her meal.

"Come on 'mione! There has to be something you can tell us!" Ron sat across from her.

"Oh god not you again" Sighing she let her fork fall to her plate with a frown.

"Its all the talk of the school! They talk to nobody, but you! No one get to them."

"Really? That is all this school can talk about? I am the gossip really?" Hermione gave them all glares now. Most of them ducked down their head embarrassed.

"Come on guys, this is getting ridiculously, can we stop harassing Hermione yet?" Ginny groaned pushing George out of the way sitting next to her friend.

"Thank you Ginny! At least there is one person at Gryffindor that hasn't lost their minds!" Hermione growled at the boys.

"Tell me how your classes are, and ignore these dunderheads!" Ginny nudged Hermione gently.

"Thanks Ginny, well they are ok. Only ones I am worried about is my potions, and animagus class. Defense was fun though. Viktor Krum sent a deflected a spell at me, and he felt really bad afterwards," recalling the days events to her friends.

"Wait wait, Viktor Krum almost killed you, and now feels bad? He is like in debt now!" Ron cried out.

"What spell was it?" Fred quickly questioned.

"Who was he dueling?" George quickly piped up.

"Can I eat my meal in peace?!" Hermione cried out glaring at the Weasley's once again. The fandom they all held was starting to get annoying. She was half glad being in classes by herself now.

"Its Viktor Krum! We have posters of him all over our room! He is pretty much the coolest seeker out there right now," Fred huffed out.

"Stop it guys! Or I will tell mom!" Ginny slapped them both trying to stick up for her friend.

"Urgh, I am going to have some tea with Hagrid since he is my next class. I'll talk to you later Ginny." She smiled at her friend, and giving a weary glance to the boys. Hermione had a nice cup of tea with Hagrid before class started and the sun was setting. It was nice and peaceful. Her class was of the Beauxbatons and Ravenclaws, so at least it wasn't Slytherin. For the class Hagrid showed some of his 'pets' to the class, so it was a good end to the day. Going to sleep, Hermione had a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Wow, first off thank you for the two reviews who told me my embarrassing mixup with wording. You are my hero._**

**_Second, wow, this is a hard fandom to break into! Thank you for all the reviews and I will take all critiques under consideration. Just remember this is my first Potter fic so be semi-gentle? =)_**

**_Next, you guys take your accents seriously! I apologize, because I got several SEVERAL notes saying I was doing it so very wrong! I didn't mean to, so I eased up on it this chapter. You can tell me if better or not. But the Veela are French, they have a heavy accent, just keep that in mind people!_**

**_Last note. I actually had to look up how to type something out in Bulgarian. I know bit of French to get me around, but Bulgarian is a whole new beast. I apologize if I wrote anything bad._**

**_Disclaimer-I don't own shit!_**

The next day, finally the weekend she found herself in the library in the afternoon working hard on her homework. Taking up the whole table she was out, all her text books sprawled out, and parchment in stacks, and quill in hand. The tranquil scratching of her quill, was actually very soothing to her, and the peace and quiet. She had about half of her work done, and was briskly completing the rest of it. She paused her homework to take a break and read up Veela. She opened her book to where she left off at. It was about Veela flocks or clans.

_Veela live in flocks, under the same hierarchy as that of a pack of wolves. There is one alpha, or leader, a chain of command, and the others follow. Veela are very loyal to their flocks, being as they usually live together as well. Very rarely is it seen that a Veela would try to usurp the alpha of the flock. If the flock is split up from the main alpha, the second in command will take over. The alpha is a conduit for emotions for the rest of flock, thus if the alpha gets enraged, or protective the flock will as well. _

_Veela usually stay in groups as their instincts call for them to stay together as a way of protection, and as a social means, being very social creatures as well. The only exception to the rule is if one Veela is spending quality time with her mate, then the flock would give them privacy. The flock always respects each others mate, accepting them without question, and protecting them as if they were apart of the flock. _

Hearing a sudden rush of not so quiet whispers, Hermione paused her readings. Glancing up she saw the Beauxbatons walk into the library. They all wore casual clothing, and since it was fall, there was a brisk chill in the air. They all had on jeans, sweaters, coats, or long sleeve shirts. Some with hats, and scarfs all bundled up. Looking like they just stepped off a winter runway show, Hermione tried not to drool herself. This was crazy though she shouldn't feel this way about them. Their eyes scanned the library as if looking for something. They couldn't be looking for her, could they? Catching the eye of a certain blonde, Hermione frowned at the fact they were looking for her.

"_Bonjour _'Ermione," Fleur smiled looking down curiously at her work. Hermione felt the deja 'vu on being in this situation in the library again with the Veela all around her.

"Hey Fleur, and everyone." eyeing them all cautiously.

"We were all wondering eef, you would like to join us to 'ogsmeade, since we have never been z'ere. We were 'oping you could s'ow us around." The blonde asked smoothly, keeping her soft smile.

"Well I don't know I am trying to get the rest of my homework done," Frowning she looked at all the work she still had to do.

"Please 'Ermione?" Isabell spoke up this time, and the others chorused around her. Sometimes she felt like she was living in Ron's fantasy, now having a bunch of beautiful women beg her to take them out.

"We can 'elp you w'en we ge'z back?" Fleur offered, nodding to her work.

"You already all have your work done?" Looking at her in shock.

"_Oui," _the Veela smirked. The girl bristled at this comment, it was as if the Veela was bragging. Narrowing her eyes at Fleur, she could tell the blonde was enjoying the moment. "Eef not we can...always find someone else to accompany us?" The thought of someone like Ron trying to pull a move on them while they were at Hogsmeade, almost made Hermione's blood boil. Frowning at the sudden increase in jealous, and wondering where the unnatural emotions were coming from.

"Fine, just...give me a moment, I need to bring my stuff back up to my dorm, and get my sweater and scarf." mumbling conceding to the Veela. Feeling like this compliance was not of her own volition, Hermione scowled as she made her way to her dorm. She dropped off all her work as the patient, giggling, and semi clingy Veela waited. The girl changed into her dark green turtle neck shirt, and threw on a blue fleece pullover. Grabbing her scarf she marched back to the common room, where surprise, Ron was waiting trying to talk to Flue. The Veela was just watching him with an amused expression.

"Ron you're drooling," Ginny rolled her eyes as leaving the dorm.

"Ok, lets get out of here before people get ideas," Hermione gave Ron a look starting to walk out of the Gryffindor house.

"Oh wait! Where you going?" Ron sounded like a puppy wanting attention.

"Not that its any of your business, but Hogsmeade, and you aren't invited," Hermione placed her hands on her hips watching the hormonal teen.

"Wait? Why not?!" huffing out indignantly, the redhead gave her a shocked expression.

"Cause we are having a fight you git! Don't you remember what you said yesterday?" Hermione clenched her hands as if imagining wrapping them around the annoying boys neck.

"Well we get let by gones be by gones? I forgive you!" Hermione felt her eye twitch at his words.

"You….forgive…._me?_" She asks in hopes she misheard. "This is the fourth year I have known you Ron, and never have I been so horrified to be around you! Good day sir!" Spinning around, she quickly made her exit, and the flock of beautiful Veela followed. They walked in silence as they went to the front gate.

"Don'z be so 'ard on 'im, eets probably our z'rall messing wi'z 'im," Fleur spoke up suddenly, her tone neutral and soft as if sensing Hermiones annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Questioned turning to look at the Veela. Walking outside in the brisk cool air, they started to make their way to the little town.

"Veela 'ave an air about z'em? Z'ralls sometimes mess with that. An aura of...how you say...attraction."

"You mean your butterflies? I didn't see them though, or whatever they are. I don't think they are normal insects now that I think about them." Hermione commented offhandedly, now her intellectual side thinking about the species.

"Ze z'rall is always z'ere, bu'z the ummm….buttererflies are only for those who s'are a bond within the flock." the blondes thick French accent, made it clear about some struggles with language barriers. The sight of several buildings came into view though Hermione was more caught up in her thoughts to notice. Almost colliding with a passing wizard, Fleur gently grasped her elbow to pull her out of the way just in time. Looking up startled she saw the man give her a dirty look, and continued walking the other way. Her cheeks flushed at realizing her getting lost in thought, could of gotten her a hard fall on her rear end.

"Sorry," Feeling herself grow red, while Fleur just gave her that smile that could melt Hermione's insides. "So umm...is that why I see them? Your butterflies I mean?" Her mind quickly jumped back to the facts that were swirling around in there not moments ago.

"_Oui,_ you s'are a bond," the blonde nodded slightly, a bit hesitant.

"What kind of bond?" Hermione just couldn't stop asking questions, and this time Fleur flinched at the inquiry.

"Ummm, eet is 'ard to explain. Per'aps soon?" The Veela offered with a weak smile, but Hermione could see the pleading in her eyes.

"I guess that will be ok, but here we are. Hogsmeade!" the young gryffindor smiled looking around. The flock started to murmur softly to themselves pointing in all different directs.

"Z'ey like to s'op," Fleur leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Well I do hear that all Parisians like to shop," replied nonchalantly.

"Oh? And 'ow do you know we are all from Pari'?" The blue eyes danced mischieviously, leaning closer to the girl. Hermione suddenly started to realize how close they were, and felt her heart beat speed up, her face even more flush if possible.

"We..well I didn't mean...I wasn't trying to...wh..what I meant," Hermione was truly at a loss for words.

"_Oui?"_ the blonde wore an evil smirk, content on enjoying the girls suffering. The sudden sound of a bar patron bursting out of the Three Broomsticks, was enough to startle Hermione to move backwards, and hit the wall behind her. What store it was she couldn't tell, all she could see was Fleur slowly walking towards her, and Hermione had no more space to back up. Leaning over the girl, the Veela put a hand on either side of her head, and their faces were so close now. Hermione could feel the cool even breaths from those lush lips, and couldn't help but have her gaze flicker down to them.

"W'at did you mean 'Ermione," The blonde purred, eyeing her like her next meal. Biting her lip, the young Gryffindor felt her chest heave trying to think of something to say, anything to say. Why was she having these thoughts about a girl, about Fleur? Feeling so wrong, yet at the same time wanting more.

"Herm-own-ninny?" a deep voice startled the rather intimate exchange. Hermione wasn't sure whether to be happy, or frustrated at that. Viktor Krum in all his glory was standing in his grey school fur lined coat, looking at them both with a mixture between confusion and rage. The Veela's hands immediately stiffed next to the girl's head, and deep hiss emerged from the blondes throat. Blue eyes swirling slowly into rubies, they stayed intently on Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"_Je vous jure que je vais vous détruire si vous venez entre nous vous stupide garçon,"_ growled quietly, but Hermione knew Viktor heard. The Bulgarian stepped forward, hands balled up into fists shaking at his side.

"_Вие сте чудовищни и винаги ще бъде един. Ви не заслужават й,"_ the husky voice spoke his native tongue, and Fleur eyes told the girl she understood. The two enemies seemed to know the others language. The thought of a fight breaking out in the middle of Hogsmeade did not sit well with the girl. Trying to regain her composure, she quickly looked around for something to distract them.

"D..d..didn't you say Fleur you were in the mood for something sweet? Honeydukes is right over there. We can stop by there really quick." Hermione quickly blurted out, hoping to ease the tension. The blonde staring down at her, raised her eyebrow ever so slightly, and her eyes flickered in acknowledgement.

"_Oui,_ I did say 'zat," murmuring, and the Veela leaned away from the girl, turning slowly to the man watching them.

"We'll..ummm, see you later Viktor," Hermione mumbled out, grabbing Fleur hand and tugging her away. The young woman didn't budge at first, but slowly started to follow. Hermione started to wonder why their relationship was so hostile. Stepping into the sweet shop, there were a few of the flock already in there scanning of the chocolate selection. Hermione turned to see Fleur's eyes were slowly turning blue again, and her shoulders were starting to relax. For the first time today, the girl really looked at what the Veela was wearing. A light grey pea-coat, that was wool, with leather accents on the collar and cuffs. She could see the insides were lined with soft fleece from under the collar. The Veela also wore tight dark blue jeans, and brown boots with heels on them. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun, golden locks still shining in the cloudy afternoon. Hermione couldn't help but gawk at her travel companion. She bet the blonde could wear a paper bag and look amazing.

"I apologize...me and Vic'tor, are 'ow you say….not on good terms." Sapphire blue eyes suddenly gliding to land on her.

"I wish I knew why. I know your schools are rivals, but I don't think this is a friendly competative spirit," Hermione frowned while watching her.

"We are at a..disagreemen' of sorts. 'E 'zinks one way, and I ano'zer." Fleur broke the eye contact to gaze around the shop. Slowly moving up and down the isles, ignoring the stares and just examining the candy. "W'at is your favorite 'ere?" Suddenly motioning to the mountains of sweets before them, glancing at the girl.

"Oh umm, I always been fond of the Crystallised watermelon." replied, a bit stunned at the sudden interest in her favorite sweet.

"Not c'ocolate? And not 'ze pineapple?" The Veela's eyebrows shot up surprised at the answer.

"Well I don't find anything wrong with chocolate, I enjoy it, but if I had my choice it would have to be the crystallised watermelon. The crystallised pineapple just never sat well with me. Why whats your favorite, chocolate?" Their previous conversation was all be forgotten to Hermione as she really wanted to know the Veela's preference in sweets.

"_Mademoiselle _Granger, not everyone 'as to like c'ocolate," Giving her a grin, her eyes swept over the selection, she grabbed a box and showed it to the Gryffindor.

"Sugared butterfly wings, really? Those have chocolate in them!" Hermione couldn't help but smile looking at the amused expression in Fleur's face. "You just said!"

"_Oui, _but I never said I 'appened to be one of 'zose people who didn't like eet." Winking the blonde put the box back down. Hermione was speechless, trying to think of something to say, but nothing was coming to mind. The Veela always had a way of making her intelligent, eloquent, and well thought out sentence be thrown out the window making her studder like a fool. Hermione didn't even notice Fleur picked up another bag, and bought it. "W'at o'zer stores are around 'ere?" The Veela spoke up as walking out of the store, and Hermione immediately followed like a lost puppy.

"Well...umm, there is Tome's and Scrolls, a great book store. Three Broomsticks, a place to eat if you are hungry. There is Spintwitches that sells sporting and outdoor magical stuff, anything you are looking for?"

"Non, no'zing really, I am more 'ere to just look." Fleur looked around. Hermione noticed she was quickly checking her flock to make sure they were alright. Remember what her books said, Hermione definitely was positive Fleur was the alpha here.

"I was going to go into the book store, you can check on the others if you want?" the girl offered, looking down and suddenly noticing the small bag in the blonde's hands. "Oh did you buy some butterfly wings from Honeydukes?"

"Non, 'owever 'zis is for you. As a 'zank you for bringing us 'ere," The Veela held out the bag to her, soft smile on her lips. Hermione brow was furrowed as she went to grab the bag, her fingers brushing against Fleur's sending a sudden shiver up her spine.

"Y..y...you didn't n..need to do that." Looking down at the tiny bag she began to open it. There sat neatly at the bottom of the bag, was a tiny package of crystallized watermelon. Hermione felt her cheeks flush instantly.

"I do not need to do any'zing, I do 'zings because I want to," Could this woman get anymore perfect? "If it would be alright, I wis' to accompany you to 'ze book store as well?" Hermione just nodded numbly, and her shaky legs started to move of their own accord to their new destinate. Walking past some of the flock, who always smiled, and said a thick accented hello. They finally walked into the quiet store, and Hermione walked into her own personal wonderland. The young Gryffindor went to the new books immediately scanning through them, fingers delicately being brushed over each cover.

"They have Kraus's new study on portkeys!" she whispered to herself, picking up the text and immediately scanning the contents.

"You like 'zat? Port'keys?" A French accent broke her focus on the book. Looking up, Hermione saw the Veela was awful close to her.

"Umm, ya. Kraus has been working on refining portkeys and apparition to make them less painful, more effective. Redefine the way witches and wizards travel. I find it fastinating, I just like reading about random things," Once again Hermione found herself babbling, and probably boring the poor Veela to tears. However Fleur just looked down at her smiling softly, enjoying listening to the girl. One of the flock quickly walked into the door, and came up to Fleur. Whispering softly to the blonde, Fleur's blue eyes never left Hermione's.

"It seems 'ze o'zers are getting 'ungry, and were asking if 'zey can eat," The Veela filled the girl in.

"Oh well, we can go to the Three Broomsticks then," Hermione looked from one Veela to the other.

"_Oui,"_ smiling, Fleur lead them out of the store, holding the door open for the brunette. And soon they were in front of the pup with the whole flock behind them. Walking through the doors, Hermione felt all eyes on them, and tried not to get red from embarrassment. They went to the corner pushing a bunch of tables together, and they overlooked the menu.

"Well I'll be….I never thought I see the day where a pack of Veela come a'waltzin in me pub." A blonde older woman suddenly appeared near the collective of tables.

"Is that a problem?" eyebrows raised, Hermione looked at the owner.

"Oh no, not at all my girl, nothing sells drinks like a mass of pretty ladies in my bar, and I can already smell the stink of desire in here too. What can I get ya?" They all quickly ordered some food, and butterbeers. Quickly starting to relax again, the flock started to chat in French to one another. Until Fleur slammed her hand on the table rather loud, causing the flock, and half the pub to jump. The blonde gazed at her flock coldly, watching everyone of them shrink slightly beneath her gaze. Whatever the message was, they must of gotten it.

"So...'Ermione, eet must be fun to visit 'Ogsmeade w'en ever you wis', we don't have 'zis w'ere we go to sc'ool." Isabelle suddenly spoke up. Hermione was surprise that the petite woman suddenly started up a conversation.

"Its not bad I guess. I don't come here every weekend I mostly study. When I do come down here it is usually with Ron, Harry and Ginny."

"_Oui, _'ze boy w'o lived!" a red head suddenly spoke up. "W'at is 'e like?"

"Harry? Well he is just Harry, like you guys are not just Veela, you are more? Harry just wants to be normal and not recognized like all of this," Hermione shrugged sipping her drink.

"_Oui! _So many times we are 'ounded about being Veela!" A strawberry blonde added, her accent a little thicker than the others.

"Is it true 'Ermione, 'zat you faced a...ummm, big snake two years ago?" Isabelle questioned. Basilisk must not translate well into french.

"The basilisk yes, I really didn't face him. I knew what it was before Harry and Ron did and I was trying to warn them. But it found me first, thankfully though I had a mirror with me." They all started to whisper quickly to each other.

"Z'ey are impressed." Fleur whispered into her ear. Hermione tried not to flinch when she realized the Veela was leaned over close to her. Feeling her breath tickle her ear. "Z'ey admire 'Arry, and w'at 'e is doing. But I understand 'is sentiments wi'z wanting to be normal." All the young Gryffindor could do was nod her head stiffly.

"N..nothing wrong with being normal," Hermione's voice was so quiet, she barely heard it herself. Turning to look at the Veela, they were nose to nose now. Fleur had an unreadable expression on her face watching the girl, and Hermione was trying to remember to breathe. They were so close from…

"Here you are pretty ladies!" The owner walked up holding a tray of food, with a older man behind her carrying the rest. Quickly looking down, Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose. What was she doing? Thank god the owner interrupted them, if not something could of happened. Whether it was good or bad remains to be unseen. "And if you need anything just ask for Rosmerta, I am the owner of this establishment, so I can take of ya. Gotta keep our pretty little Veela flock happy," The older woman gave a wink after serving their good and walked away. The rest of the day was rather quiet after that. Hermione kept her guard up,trying to stay calm and not do anything she would regret around Fleur. After lunch the flock stayed with them wandering through the shops, and exploring. Soon after they made their way back to Hogwarts, where they all parted ways. Hermione was half tempted to remind Fleur about her promise to help with her work, but bit her lip in silence. The girl was trying to keep in control around the Veela, not tempt fate. Yet she didn't want to totally shut the blonde off. Hermione couldn't help but look forward to the next moment she would see Fleur again.

The following days fell into a nice routine. Going to class with the Beauxbatons, and them walking together to class. Lunch with Harry and Ron, once Ron apologized and begged forgiveness, then transfiguration. After the flock would be outside waiting for her and they would go to the rest of classes. Hermione like routine, stability, and constant. It was easier to control her world that way. Sunday, five days before the first challenge, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were in the Gryffindor common room thinking about the lingering tournament over their heads.

"I wonder what its going to be. The challenge that is," Ron scratched his head as he was thinking.

"It could be any number of things. My research has found that previous tournaments have a wide range of challenges ranging from hiding from a pack of minotaurs, to pegasus riding, and fighting giants. There really isn't any restrictions." Hermione sighed wishing she could help her friend more.

"Maybe we can ask Hagrid? He has been rather secretive lately." Harry thought out loud.

"Its almost dark though," the girl frowned looking out the window to the setting sun.

"Like that has stopped us before!" Ron laughed out a bit too loud, which caused to Hermione to poke him in the ribs.

"Are you trying to get us caught before we doing anything?" Hermione gave the redhead a look.

"Tonight we will go find him!" Harry said to the three. Waiting for curfew to pass and everyone to fall asleep was easy. Like Ron said, they have done this many times before. Huddling under the silken cloak, Harry clutching the map to make sure it was all clear, they crept through the castle. The map showed Snape was patrolling as usual staying close to the Gryffindor tower as if he knew the trio would be up to no good. The map however made evading him rather simple. Slipping out the main doors, the three rushed out to Hagrid's cottage eager to see what challenge could await Harry.

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Hermione spoke in a hush voice, grabbing both boys to stop them. Hearing the sound of an animal dying, or something very angry started to fill the air.

"It seems like its in the treeline behind his cottage," Harry whispered, and the trio started to move again. The cool air made their breath visible, and Hermione could feel herself shivering. Crouching down behind Hagrid's home, they slowly etched forward to the treeline. A loud guttural roar made Ron practically squealed out, but the girl's hands immediately clamped over his mouth silencing him before he accidently gave them away.

"Hush, and look!" She hissed at them. Pointing to the huge clearing surrounded by trees held five colossal cages. Each one holding a dragon, desperately trying to escape their confines. Over looking one was the headmasters of each school, Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, and Igor Karkarof. The Hogwarts started to turn around towards them, but Hermione threw the three to the ground.

"Bloody hell! Can he see us?" Ron frantically whispered.

"He won't if you be quiet!" Hermione poked him again. The three of them glanced back again to see the headmasters turned back towards the dragon. "It seems dragons is your challenge Harry," the girl uttered quietly. This changed everything.

"I...I don't know how to face a dragon!" Harry started to panic, eyes looking at his friends nervously.

"It will be….relatively easy. We will help. I know many spells that can help you, but right now we _need_ to get back to our dorms." Hermione started to push them back towards the castle.

"Do you think Harry can learn all your advance spells in time?" Ron gave her an exasperated look. He did have a point, while Harry was a good student, he sometimes took longer to pick things up then most.

"We will find something to work to his advantage then, now please _hush!_" The girl reminded her friends again.

"Well I am good at quidditch?" Harry offered weakly.

"We can work with that," Hermione gave him an encouraging smile as the trio finally made it up to their common room, almost getting caught by Snape. Sitting on their couches with a sigh, the flickering of the fire was the only sound filling their ears.

"Dragons really! Harry can't do that? Those teachers are all off their rockers if they think that is fair." Ron growled out, not content with the silence anymore.

"Well there is several ways to deal with dragons. I couldn't fully identify their species, but most dragons aren't that aggressive. There has to be something they will do to make them be so vicious." Hermione supplied.

"So how do I beat one with three years less experience than the others!" Harry groaned, leaning back and covering his eyes with his hands.

"Well sleeping spells are effective against dragons, the stronger spells needed for different species. But most spelling spells are pretty advance. It would take a great deal of magic to transform the dragon into something else, their scales and blood interact differently with magic. You can cast of spell of speed and invisibility on you?" Hermione was listing out all the possibilities her mind was coming up with.

"You said something about flying? Like on a broom, since I am good at quidditch and all," Harry looked at her suddenly with pleading eyes.

"Well, a basic Accio spell would work in calling your firebolt, but you will have practice it this week. You will be calling it from a great distance unless you are fighting dragons in the castle, which I doubt." Hermione didn't think it was a bad idea using Harry's strength, but she rather use a spell if it was her case. She couldn't argue though, this was Harry's choice.

"Great! Harry is brilliant with his broom, he should be able to outrun any dragon! I mean...he should? Right 'mione?" Ron started out hopefully, but it soon faded into doubt pouring out of his words.

"It...it all depends on the species! I couldn't see them that clearly unless we got closer. Technically he...should?" Hermione was hesitant in answering since she wasn't positive on anything right now, other then dragons. "This week, Monday through Thursday we will practice. We will skip lunch probably to make sure you are ready. Then Friday is no classes for the challenge. But you must get use to calling your broom from a great distance Harry." Hermione was going to make sure her friend would be ok, hell or high water.

"I will do whatever you say Hermione I promise, just please help me!"

"Of course I will Harry, we will make sure Friday happens easily." Hermione smiled at him, trying to calm down his nerves.

"Thank you Hermione, we'd probably be dead ten times over by now if it wasn't for you," Harry looked down sheepish.

"Probably more than ten," Ron shrugged. "But I am going to bed guys, I am tired. And we can train tomorrow between classes and stuff."

"Ya me too, I want to make sure I get all the rest I can…" Mumbling, Harry grabbed his cloak and map starting to head off to the boy's dorm. A sudden flash of blonde hair and blue eyes crossed in Hermione's mind.

"Can...can I burrow the cloak and map really quick?" Hermione suddenly blurted out. Harry paused and looked at her shocked. This was the first request Hermione has ever made for Harry's magic items. Ron usually asks for them plenty of times, and sometimes the twins. Never Hermione.

"What do you need them for?" Ron choked out, just as surprised.

"I need...to look for something. Its private," Hermione wrapped her arms around her ribs, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Ya sure Hermione, you wouldn't ask if important. And I owe you," Harry gave her a grin, and lent her the items. Ron was still looking at her in confusion as she adjusted the cloak around her and checking the map.

"I'll be back soon," Waving the girl pulled the cloak over her and snuck out the tower. Hermione didn't know why but she felt like Fleur deserved to know what awaited them. Snape seemed to have abandoned his watch near the tower, so moving swiftly Hermione found herself outside the main doors. Feeling the chilly air once again, her body began to shiver as she moved towards the carriage. Apparently the carriage had some sort of charm or transfiguration spell on it, so all of the Beauxbatons stayed there. Hermione couldn't wait to see this spell with her own eyes. Body trembling she approached the carriage softly, noticing the elaborate designs and how it shined in the moonlight. Taking hold of the silver polished handle, the girl opened the door as quietly as she could, watching her step getting into it. Her eyes went wide as she was suddenly inside the most beautiful mansion. Two grand staircases curved around to the second floor, a huge marble statue of what seemed to be an angel in the foyer. The floor was lined with bright gold and blue marble, and the walls painted in a white with gold accents. A huge chandelier hung overhead, and Hermione tried not to let out a gasp. A sudden forced pushed her back to the wall, holding her still with an arm against her throat, and a loud hiss could be heard. The red head she remembered from Three Broomsticks was holding her still, curly red hair pulled back into a ponytail, eyes a brilliant green, and fangs emerging from her mouth.

"_Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi ne vous cacher?" _The Veela snarled at her. Hermione was pretty sure she was inquiring to her identity.

"Its...its...m...me!" she choked out, feeling the pressure on her throat. Frowning the red head, slowly lessening her force on the girls neck, reaching out and feeling the cloak. Pulling it gently down, the Veela's eyes grew huge and immediately removed her choke hold. Once able to breath again, Hermione started to cough, rubbing her now tender neck.

"I am so sorry 'Ermione! W'at are you doing 'ere sneaking?" The redhead looked at her with concern, and patted her back gently.

"_Qu'est-ce que tout le bruit Camille?_" an angelic voice suddenly came from the top of one of the staircases. Hermione felt her body suddenly on fire as she looked up to see Fleur, hair in a messy braid, wearing nothing but a rather short black silk teddy. The girl's mouth almost dropped as her eyes slowly moved down the Veela's body. "'Ermione?" Fleur frowned recognizing the girl. Suddenly looking down and covering her eyes with her hands, she wished a lightning bolt would come down and strike her right now.

"Umm, hi! I am sorry for bothering you and dropping in and scaring you. But I had..some stuff I needed to tell you. Important I mean it had to be important if I broke into your carriage, and what an amazing carriage it is. Very stunning what magic did you use for it?" Hermione started to ramble, her legs feeling like jelly, and her heart racing. Feeling an intense desire to look up and stare at the Veela again, she immediately tried to suppress, and felt the uncomfortable dampness between her legs.

"Oh? Some'zing important to make Camille attack you for breaking in?" Fleur amused voice spun around in her ears, getting louder, which meant she was getting closer in that...nightgown or lack there of.

"Well, I didn't mean the breaking in part, but I thought you should know as soon as possible since we found out only like thirty minutes ago, and I thought it would be the right thing to tell you?" speaking quickly, and trying to back up, but finding she was rather close to the wall, and had no place to run yet again.

"Is 'zat so? W'at is it 'zat made you come rus'ing in 'ere so late at night?" The French voice was getting louder, getting closer, and Hermione practically started to hyperventilate. She could hear soft whispers coming from up above on the second floor. They must of woken the whole flock up. The girl didn't want to chance at what they were wearing, since Fleur's sleepwear was evidence enough.

"That..umm, the first challenge of the tournament has to do with dragons," the young gryffindor finally squeaked out, earning a few gasps. The sudden chatter of French echoed around the grand foyer, as they were shocked with the news. A light touch on the small of her back, sent a tremble through her body, as she knew who that touch belong to.

"Come, we will talk more in my room," Fleur melodious voice whispered in her ear.

"What your room? Why there? Why not here? I mean...not saying there is anything bad in there." The thought of being alone in a room with a bed, and Fleur, terrified and excited Hermione. The girl tried to halt their movement.

"Well, for one, conversation like 'zis is not usually 'eld right by the door, no? Deux, it is the middle of the night, and 'ze flock s'ould be in bed," She said that statement a little bit louder, and the several conversations in French slowly disappeared. "Trois, you are…..trembling….so I 'ave blankets in my room to warm you up w'ile you tell me about 'zese dragons?" Hermione had to admit her logic was pretty sound. Walking more willing this time, it was a bit hard with her head down and hand over her eyes. Hermione found that out when she stumbled over something painfully hard at her feet. Must of been the stairs. She was about to fall over, when an arm snaked around her waist, held her up. "_Ma petit souris,_ walking up 'ze stairs is easier wi'z your eyes...open," the Veela teased softly next to her. The warmth from the Veela's body from being in such a close proximity was driving the girl insane. And her arm around Hermione's waist was not moving.

"I would be your night gown…" Hermione murmured cheeks flushed.

"Is some'zing wrong wi'z what I am wearing?" They paused, and Hermione knew she shouldn't of said that.

"Nothing is wrong! Its very beautiful and stunning...whats there that is." Hermione quickly blurted out. If she got anymore red, she would combust.

"You can look 'Ermione, 'zere is no'zing wrong with 'zat. And eet will 'elp us get up the stairs faster." Fleur chuckled softly.

"I..guess," Hermione mumbled, slowly taking the hand down from her eyes. Turning slowly she could see the long, tan, beautiful legs of Fleur.

"See? And we did not burst into flames," Fleur chuckled, leading the girl upstairs again. Guiding her down the halls, they came to a single door at the end of the hall. Opening it up, the Veela guided Hermione in before shutting the door. Fleur's room was just as grand as the entry. Huge king size four poster bed, lined with deep red sheets, a fireplace lined the wall, flickering quietly. A massive desk, with a high back chair that sat in front of it, lined with parchment, scrolls, books and quills. There were several bookcases lined with ancient texts, and an antique looking grandfather clock quietly ticking away. A velvet rug laid on the floor covering mahogany hardwood. Her room was bigger than some of their classrooms.

"Wow, your room is amazing," Hermione couldn't help, but stare at everything.

"Z'ank you. I am glad you like eet. It is 'ome for me for 'ze year, so I wanted to make it comfortable as possible." Fleur spoke up behind her. "Please make yourself comfortable," She gently nudged the girl away from the door. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Hermione still wandered around, noticing little details, the paintings on the wall, to the softness of her bed. Wait, why was she on her bed? Feeling the mattress sink next to her, she felt the Veela close to her. A soft red blanket was wrapped around her, and Fleur gave her a warm smile. Hermione couldn't help but look into this blue eyes return a goofy smile. Gods she must look like a nutter right now. "You said some'zing about dragons, no?" The Veela cocked her head to the side watching the girl.

"Yes. Harry, Ron, and I were trying to figure out what the challenge was since Harry was getting nervous and the date was fast approaching. So we went to talk to our friend Hagrid." Hermione kept her eyes on those bright blue eyes, trying to make sure her gaze didn't wander to any disrespectful places.

"Ze creature pro'fessor? Fleur suddenly questioned listening intently.

"Yes, we have known him since we first started here. He has helped us alot and a real great guy. Anyways we snuck out with Harry's cloak, which by the way, where did it go?" Hermione suddenly paused her story looking around frantically trying to remember when she lost it in the carriage.

"Camille 'as it, you will get it w'en you leave no worries _Ma petit souris,"_ Fleurs eyes sparkled.

"Oh thank you, that cloak isn't mine, I have to make sure to return it. Where was I, oh yes. We snuck out with Harry's cloak to Hagrid's cottage and we found behind his place a huge clearing, with five massive, I mean massive cages each holding a dragon. I couldn't get close enough to see the species, but all the headmasters were there."

"I see, well z'at makes training a lot easier 'zen," The Veela smiled leaning back on her hands, and stretching out her legs. Hermione couldn't help but let her gaze slowly creep down the now stretched out figure. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hermione couldn't help but stare at the lithe body.

"'Ermione?" Fleur's eyes were looking at her curiously.

"Yes, what? I'm sorry," blinking, Hermione quickly looked back up at her.

"I 'ave said your name z'ree times before you answered," Hermione started to fidget at that. She must of not heard because she was checking out the Veela like a creeper! Groaning in frustration in how silly she looked, she stiffened as she felt someone lean over her. Fleur was now standing in front of her, her hands resting on either side of her on the bed. "Did you 'appen to see some'zing you like 'ermione?" Purring the blonde leaned in close. Breath hitched Hermione did the only thing she could think of, crawling back.

"Oh well, umm, I wasn't... I didn't mean...well I," her own words failing her she kept crawling back, but to her dismay, Fleur smoothly started to move towards her on the bed now. She looked like a predator getting ready for the kill.

"Is some'zing the wrong 'ermione?" the Veela smirked, as Hermione's back hit the headboard. Fleur moved her body gracefully so she was over the girl, straddling her, and looking down into her chocolate eyes. Opening and closing her mouth quickly, no sound came out of the girls mouth, as the most beautiful Veela was on top of her in bed. Feeling her panties now soaked, her hands held stiffly to the side as she didn't know what else to do with them. Hermione stared up at the young woman, trembling under her touch. Fleur lifted one of her hands and brushed the pads of her thumb over Hermione's lips. Blue eyes flicking to her lips, Hermione couldn't help but let out a soft moan. "Since you can't stop 'zinkin of my nightgown, would you like me to take eet off 'Ermione?" Her voice was like velvet to the young gryffindors ears, and her surge of desire course through her at the thought of seeing what was under the silken fabric. Nodding slowly, trying not to tremble too much, the Veela just raised her eyebrow in amusement. "You 'ave to say eet 'Ermione."

"Y...y..yes," Her squeak voice betrayed her. She shouldn't be doing this what was happening? Was this a dream? But all the girls thoughts stopped as she watched entranced as delicate fingers came into view as Fleur sat up, still on top of her. And started to reach for the trim of the racey nightgown, slowly pulling it up. Feeling her heart race. she held her breath watching. Those hands were moving so agonizing slowly, only revealing their prize when it pleased them. Blue eyes watching the girl with hunger, and lust. Seeing the sudden appearance of Fleur's extreme toned and defined abs sent her mind in a tail spin. Hands shaking as the fabric kept getting pulling up higher and higher. Past the ribs which meant, Hermione was about to see Fleur's beautiful perfect naked breasts. Yet there was one problem, the young Gryffindor forgot to breath so as gown was pulled off the lithe beautiful body, Hermione sight quickly blurred and blacked out, keeping her from seeing the objects of her desires. The last she remembers was the hush whispers in French.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! And critiques! I still stick by what I said, the Potter fandom is a tough crowd, but worth it when you do good!_**

**_This chapter is about the first challenge, and before you start I just wanted to let out a little disclaim before someone writes me a grumpy review. Yes I tweaked and rewrote some of what an Hungarian Horntail can do. I know it can't do all of this in the book, I wanted to change it. So I did. I beefed up the species a little, for my own purpose._**

**_I also made the cover art to this story what my vision of a fully transformed Veela to be. Even has the deep veins around the eyes. So if you want to know what Fleur looks like all Veela...thats it._**

**_Anywho I hope you like it, I enjoyed writing this chapter. _**

**_Disclaimer-Don't sue me Ms J.K Rowling..._**

Hermione Granger usually didn't forget about a lot. She remembered every lesson ever taught, remembered every fact in her books, remembered almost all her childhood, but one thing Hermione never forgotten before was how to breath, so why now? A soft, gentle, touch could be felt on her forehead. Groaning slightly the girl shifted, the blackness slowly started to fade as she cracked an eyelid.

"'Ermione, you need to wake up," a soft voice nudged her back into reality. Opening her eyes further, Hermione blinked groggily trying to remember what happened. "_Bonjour, Ma petit souris._ Did you sleep well?" The girl glanced over to see Fleur, now in a long red robe, was laying on the bed next to her, with a soft hand placed on the girls forehead.

"Fl...Fleur?" Hermione rasped out, her throat dry and scratchy.

"_Oui,"_ the Veela smiled gently down at her, and her cool hand gingerly moving back and forth against her skin.

"What happened?" Hermione asked trying to sit up, but the sudden movement gave her a head rush, and the Veela quickly steadied her.

"You...ummm stop brea'zing it seems." Fleur's voice was hesitant. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable 'Ermione," The Veela looked down in shame.

"Its ok..I mean it shocked me is all, just some Veela thing I am not use to right? I didn't mean to pass out." Hermione felt her cheeks flush slightly, trying to push the whole situation away. The only logical way to explain it was it was just a natural thing Veela did. That was all, it meant nothing. Her mind kept repeating, but her heart didn't want to believe.

"_Oui..._a silly...Veela thing," Fleur was frowning now, a flash of pain in her blue eyes, but the girl didn't want to draw attention to it. Hermione tried to sit up more slowly this time, Fleur steadied her as she leaned back against the headboard.

"The quicker Friday is over the better," Hermione rubbed her temples trying not think of the upcoming events.

"Z'at eager to be done wi'z the c'allenge already?" Fleur tilted her head to the side watching the girl.

"Well yes, plus my silly birthday is on that day too."

"_Anniversaire__?"_ The Veela questioned, seeming to have a difficulty in translation.

"Umm I think so. Day I was born? I don't think the boys will remember since this challenge and all. And my parents are in Germany on holiday. I guess I am half happy and sad about it. Half happy it will be quiet, but half sad people will forget."

"Let me be 'ze first to say _Joyeux Anniversaire, Ma petite souris." _Hermione couldn't help but blush harder at that, getting a slight thrill from the foreign language being spoken.

"Th...thank you Fleur," Glancing to the side in embarrassment, she looked at the clock and almost paled. It was six in the morning. "Bloody...is that the time?"

"_Oui, _w'y I got you up 'zis early so you would 'ave time to get back to your room," The blonde nodded casually.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" Hermione jumped out of the bed frantically, trying to stop her hands from shaking.

"Once you fainted, I c'ecked to make sure you were alright. 'Zen I tried to wake you up, but you just told me to...'_ush_" Fleur's nose scrunched up as she tried to duplicate what the girl said in a fit of exhaustion. "And far be it for me to...deny your request," The Veela gave her a sly grin. The blonde stood up and started to gracefully walk towards the brunette. Hermione stiffed watching her, but thankful the robed Veela passed her and opened up a dresser drawer pulling out Harry's cloak and blank Marauders map.

"Thank you..for...holding them. And sorry for bothering you again. I probably...should umm...get going," The lump in her throat was growing as she saw the Veela was just smiling at her ramblings. Taking the cloak, and trying not to shiver when her hand brushed up against Fleur's. Hermione quickly scampered out of the room and through the mansion. The flock giggled and waved as she passed, making her whole body turn red in embarrassment. Quickly sweeping the cloak on she stumbled out of the carriage and ran back to her dorm, not wanting anyone to see her. Hermione's mind wouldn't stop replaying last night events. It was just a Veela thing, it wasn't like Fleur..._liked_ her...right? Shaking her confusing thoughts, she quickly arrived at her bed, slipping off the cloak and putting them in her trunk before anyone noticed. Changing into clean clothing, she made her way down to the grand hall just as everyone else was. Her morning classes involved Hermione turning beet red around the Veela, and stumbling over all her words while they giggled and told her how cute she was. Finally lunch time arrived and she dragged Harry and Ron outside into the courtyard.

"Ok, I am ready to practice!" Harry seemed motivated as he took his wand from his cloak looking expectantly at his new tutor.

"Ok, well you remember the basic _Accio_ spell from first year right?" Hermione pulled out her own wand looking up at the Gryffindor tower she tried to line them up with it.

"Somewhat?" Harry muttered sheepishly.

"Come on 'mione, you were the only one in class that year that got it the first try!" Ron huffed out leaned against the stone wall watching. Hermione just held out her hands in defeat at her two slacking friends.

"Fine, ok. _Accio_ is a basic summoning spell. Wand movement look like that," She showed Harry, moving her wrist slowly. "While not much effort is needed for summoning things short distances you can see. Long distance you need a bit more discipline. Now I set your firebolt by the common room window and left the window open so we wouldn't break anything. You can kind of see the open window from here." Harry looked up squinting at the tower in the distance.

"Not really," He mumbled, moving around his head, but not seeing anything. Hermione just waved him off, not really wanting to get off track of the point.

"Thats no matter, you don't have to see it. But you need to see the firebolt in your mind and have an idea of what you want it to do." Harry just nodded at this. "You need to have conviction, and purpose when think of this in your mind and cast the spell. The more purpose and strength behind your thoughts the faster the summoned object will come to you. Now I want you to try it. Lift you wand, picture your boom and what you want the end goal is, and _Accio _it," She told him gently in her teacher voice. Harry nodded again, took a deep breath and pointed his wand at the tower.

"_Accio firebolt!" _Harry yelled out, and Hermione could tell nothing was going to happen, but cast a far sight charm on herself to see the open window which the broom should be flying out of.

"You didn't have a clear picture in your mind." Scolding him, Hermione just shook her head.

"I did too! _Accio Firebolt!"_ He pointed his wand again, at the tower and nothing happened.

"Your wand movement is atrocious. You still have to do that properly too Harry!" Hermione sighed thinking that such a simple spell might be harder than she thought to teach

him.

"I'm doing the swishing movement you are doing Hermione!" the boy who lived grumbled.

"Remember, while casting this spell there will be a big, firebreathing dragon trying to kill you Harry. Please try again, and _focus…_" Hermione tried to emphasize the point and keep his concentration focused.

"_Accio firebolt!"_ And this time Hermione saw the broom handle shudder out the window but fall back into the room.

"That wasn't bad, you got it to move a little bit. That is progress!" she gave him an encouraging smile, but the boy just scowled.

"I don't think I will ever get this," and here comes the pity party.

"Harry we have been out here for what, ten minutes and you are giving up?" Hermione sighed at him.

"Face it 'mione, its a hard spell! Especially that far away! Probably further!" Ron piped up, frowning too at this lasted turn in events.

"The spell is not difficult at all. And the distance issue can be overcome easily if you just picture it in your mind as you recite the spell!" Hermione's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"Are you sure this will work with the distance, and further? Maybe we should try another spell." Harry suggested with a shrug. If Hermione was older, she bet there would be ulcers forming in her stomach at this disgusting display. Scowling she turned to the tower and lifted her wand.

"_Accio Harry's Firebolt!" _She roared, and her magic sight caught the broom flinging itself out of the window, and come racing towards her. Holding her hand out, she caught it effortlessly, and turned around to the boys now letting their mouths hang open. "Don't doubt me again." She growled, turning around and walking back into the castle.

"W..w...wait! I'm sorry where are you going Hermione?" Harry cried out, stumbling to follow her.

"To put the broom back by the window so you can try it. Honestly Harry I wish you trust me more." Her voice laced with irritation, as she stalked away from him, walking up to the tower and placing the broom where it was by the window.

Over the next few days, the trio practiced every chance they got, and Harry was starting to get better at the spell. Able to summon his broom from across the castle, even though it moved a little to slow for Hermiones taste, it was still a working summoning spell. They knew Harry was going to ready as he ever would be now. The morning of the challenge, Hermione stretched out in bed, enjoying sleeping in a few hours. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up she, blinked suddenly at the pile of presents on the foot of her bed, with two owls looking at her curiously. Both of them had letters attached to their feet. One was a big older looking great owl with tiny tufts of feathers on his head to look like ears. And the other was a small, young, and almost all white barn owl, with only light tawny brown feathers on the top of its head. Moving slowly to the big older owler first she untied the letter from its foot, and watched it quickly flap and disappear outside the window. Then taking the letter from the smaller younger owl, she watched as the bird stayed on her bed just watching her curiously.

"You..can go now?" She slowly questioned the bird. Great, on her birthday she was talking to animals now. The owl just stared at her not moving from her bed. The first letter from the big ugly owl was from her parents. They told her Dumbledore lent them the owl while they were in Germany to message her. They enclosed pictures and told her that when they got home they would mail her birthday present. Smiling softly at the letter, she gently closed the paper and set it aside. Getting ready to open the other letter from the smaller owl, she was suddenly interrupted by a high pitched screech. The barn owl's feathers were puffed out, wings slightly extended, hopping around on her bed.

"What?" The owl flapped its wings and gingerly sat on the pile of presents bobbing its head up and down. "Fine! I open up the presents first. Whoever owns you must put up with alot!" Grumbling she grabbed the first present. The owl cooed softly now, and jumped up, flying in circles around her bed before landing softly on her pillows. "Well don't let me interrupt you." The girl deadpanned at the bird. Opening up her presents, she started to blush a bit more at each one and their thoughtfulness. She got a book with basic French words and sayings, a few necklaces with what looked to be real sapphires in them. A new purple and red woolen scarf, the book she on portkeys she saw at the shop, and a white fleece pea-coat. The flock must of given these to her, but why?

Opening up the last letter now, the owl cooed contently sitting on her pillows. The girl had to re-read the letter three times before she finally remembered what was said.

_Joyeux anniversaire,_

_In front of you is an owl named Esmeralda, she is young, rather intelligent, and a quick study, reminds me of you. She was came from the flocks hatchery last year, and I knew she was special. Which is why she is now yours. She will look out for you, and keep you company. Esmeralda only knows French, so the book Isabelle gave you should come in handy and help you learn the language. Please enjoy your day._

_PS. Ma petit souris means my little mouse. Fitting no? Since you can turn into one._

"Its not a mouse….its a chipmunk," Hermione grumbled out after reading the letter yet again. "As if that makes it any better Granger," mumbling to herself she folded the letter gently and turned to the owl. Fleur gave her an owl, the thoughtfulness just struck her. No one has ever gotten her something so grand or special before. Her insides were twisted up into a delightful, and painful knot. "So...Esmeralda?" The owl perked up at hearing her name, watching her new master. "I have a French owl," muttering to herself thoughtfully, as the bird just watched her. The owl seemed to like sitting on her pillows, and Hermione had to admit it was a cute picture. Picking up the French book she scanned its pages. "Ummm, _Bonjour, aaa….Venez à moi?" _Hermione tried to sound out the correct pronunciation, of asking the owl to come to her. And to her surprised the owl hopped off her pillows and fluttered to her lap, ruffling her smooth feathers and getting comfortable. Hermione couldn't help but chuckled at that. An intelligent, French owl, this was most definitely the best birthday ever. Staying in her bed for a few more hours, speaking poorly sounded out French, she watched as Esmeralda sometimes didn't understand her, and other times quickly doing what Hermione asked. Deciding to give her bird a rest, she changed into a comfortable pair of jeans, and a white tee-shirt, and a pullover purple sweater, and wore her new violet scarf. The barn owl settled back on the girl pillows, eyes slowly starting to close. Turning around to walk out the dorm, she jumped startled seeing someone was watching her. Placing her hand on her heart, she tried to calm down.

"_Bonjour, joyeux anniversaire,"_ Fleur smile warmly at the girl. Hermione couldn't believe the Veela was standing in front of her right now. How long had the young woman been standing there?

"Th...thank you Fleur. And for...the gift, the owl, you didn't need to," Hermione mumbled out quickly, still feeling her heart thundering in her chest.

"I don't do any'zing unless I want to...w'ich I did." Blue eyes shining with mirth, she turned to look at the bird now blinking and watching the two. "_Bonjour Esmeralda_, _Comment allez-vous? Le traitement de votre nouvelle maîtresse bien?" _The Veela spoke warmly to the bird. Hermione was shocked when the owl, quickly took flight and landed gracefully on the blondes shoulder, nuzzling into her neck, cooing softly. "_Vous devriez faire cela à la belle dame suivant pour moi ridicule."_ The Veela giggled. And with that the owl flapped its wings once more, this time landing on Hermione, and started to nuzzled into her bushy hair.

"What...what did you say to her?" the girl was startled at the bird now affectionate bird.

"I merely told 'er 'zat 'zere was ano'zer lady s'e needs to be s'owing affection too." Fleur winked at the young Gryffindor and looking back to the owl on her shoulder. Hermione finally was able to see what Fleur was wearing, a white tank-top that fit to her lithe body like a glove, showing off her curves. Which Hermione couldn't help but stare. A pair of thick black cargo pants. They seems to be heavy duty and a bit more baggy then Fleur was use to. Hermione could tell they had some enchant on them, as they shimmered if you looked at them the right way. Black leather boots, that she could see where magically charmed as well. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, there was no make up on the Veela, and her natural beauty was stunning.

"Are you ready for today?" Hermione finally spoke up, the silence making her nervous.

"_Oui,_ 'zanks to you 'zat is. I was able to practice on the necessary spells. Is 'Arry ready?" The Veela asked curiously. Hermione could tell there was no ill will towards her friend so told her the truth.

"I guess. I wish I had more time to help him. He doesn't know anything like the rest of you would. So he has a plan and hopefully he can pull off his _Accio_," Hermione sighed, hoping her friend would not get hurt.

"A summon spell? W'at ever for?" Fleur was shocked at this news, which didn't surprise Hermione. The others would be using spells directly on the dragon, while Harry was going the indirect approach.

"Playing to his strengths?" Hermione gave a weary smile, even though it really didn't reach her eyes.

"I see. I 'zink 'Arry s'ould be fine wi'z such a good teac'er. " And Hermione couldn't help but blush at that. "'Ze reason I am 'ere z'ough is...I was hoping you would do me the 'onor of taking somez'ing...into battle of yours." The girl blinked at that, not really comprehending what was said. Hermione watched as the usual calm and collected Veela was now flustered. "Ummm, I am not saying 'zis good. Like a piece of clo'zing, or necklace. For luck? Veela like to take z'ings to remind 'zem of friends before doing some'zing...like zis?" Then it dawned on her what Fleur was asking for. It seemed like a harmless request.

"Oh yes! Ok, let me get something." Quickly going to her wardrobe, she scanned the contents. She knew Fleur couldn't face a dragon in a tank-top so she pulled out her favorite long sleeve deep blue turtle neck shirt. Turning around shyly she held it out to the Veela. "I had this..for a while. I mean its not old or anything...and clean and stuff. But its one of my favorite shirts." Hermione rambled while looking at the article of clothing. Fleur took the shirt smiling happily.

"Z'ank you so much _ma petit souris," _Fleur started to pull up her tank top and Hermione immediately turned around blushing something terribly. Hearing the shuffle of clothing and zippers Hermione waited. "W'at do you 'zink?" The blonde suddenly spoke up, causing the brunette to turn around. Looking over the Veela now, Hermione bit her lip trying not to think how amazing she looked. Still wearing the same black pants and boots. Fleur wore the blue turtle neck with some sort of golden armor vest over it. It looked almost like dragonscale armor vest. And over that was a track athletic jacket, that was shimmering white with the same color of trim as her blue shirt. Fleur must of charmed it to match. The Veela looked stunning like this, ready for her own battle.

"You...look amazing," Hermione couldn't help the words that came spilling out of her mouth. The girl saw a hint of red enter the Veela's cheeks. At least it wasn't just a one sided thing with the blush. Eyes flickering up, Hermione chocolate brown eyes spotting the shimmering sight of the red butterflies, as they were fluttering above Fleur's head in almost a dream, or drunken like state. Either way, they seemed happy, slowly moving through the air.

"I know you will watc' 'Arry, but per'aps you can...see me as well?" The blonde inquired looking a bit embarrassed asking.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it. I was making my way down to the quidditch pitch now. Surprised you aren't there. Getting ready."

"I snuck away, because I 'ad some'zing important to do." Hermione nodded at that frowning. Of course she had important business, Fleur did have lots of responsibilities and such. "To see you that is," the Veela added softly, which caused the girls immediately to burn red. "I s'ould get back, before 'zey send someone to look. _Au revoi_r," The blonde gave a small bow, walking out of the dorm. Hermione caught her breath, rubbing her cheeks lightly feeling their warmth, and tried to get her heart to slow down. It seemed every time she made contact with the Veela, her body would go crazy. Turning around she looking at her new owl, watching her closely, and giving her a quiet coos of advice.

"I know, I know!" She mumbled to the bird. Getting ready, she set up the broom stick in the now empty common room. Making sure all the windows were open, trying to make sure wherever Harry was, he could cast it at the tower. She had to remind Harry to focus on the tower when casting. Quickly moving through the castle, she followed the noise and the other students filing into the stadium. Looking around, Hermione tried to locate Harry. She had to make sure he was aware of where to point his wand. Seeing him by a giant emerald green tent, in what looked like to be his quidditch uniform, he looked like he was about to throw up.

"Harry!" Running up to the nervous boy, Hermione gave him a quick hug. "You'll be fine, calm down." Her friend gave her a sideways grin.

"Thanks Hermione, just...unreal I am going to be facing a dragon here in a matter of minutes." He spoke as if almost out of breath, and his nerves making his hands shake a little.

"Just remember, point your wand at the tower, you can see it from here right?" The boy nodded. "Say it with conviction and confidence. See the broom, and envision it coming to you." They both started to walk into the tent, and Hermione rubbed Harry's back soothingly.

"Ah Mr Potter, you are in time to chose your opponent, and Ms Granger, I believe this tent is for champions only?" Dumbledore's amuse voice broke through their focus. Blinking Hermione looked up to see a smiling Headmaster, and her eyes immediately went to sapphire blue ones looking at her curiously. Fleur was standing in front of Madame Maxime, wearing her incredible armor, and Hermione forgot how to move for a second.

"I...I umm, yes sorry. Good luck Harry," Quickly blurting out, never looking away from the Veela's eyes, until she stumbled out of the tent, faced flushed with humiliation.

"Hermione! There you are!" Ron quickly ran up to her. "Couldn't find you for a bit, lets go find a place to sit? Blimey the place is packed!" Hermione looked around the stadium seeing it was indeed full. Then spotting the light blue mass among the patrons. Spinning quickly she started to jab her finger into Ron's chest.

"Do you promise to behave?" Giving him a knowing look.

"Wait, what? Ouch that hurts!" He whined trying to pat her finger away. She ignored him and spoke again.

"Do. You. Promise. To. Behave?" emphasizing her point with a jab in his chest at every word. "No saying anything to embarrass me? I mean it Ronald Weasley!" Leering at him now, the red head cowered under her steely gaze.

"Yes I promise! Don't hurt me!" He yelped. Hermione grabbed the collar of his shirt and started to drag him along the crowd. Ignoring his indignant huffs, she made her way to her destination.

"'Ermione!" A dozen blue eyes turned to look at them both. Ron stared mouth open, and Hermione smiled.

"_Joyeux Anniversaire!" _a dozen voices all said and they quickly enveloped the girl in several hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Thank you, would it be ok if me and my friend sit with you?" Asking pointing at the still silent, frozen boy staring at them. "If he does anything creepy you can slap him, but he is pretty much harmless." The flock giggled at her, dragging her back down to their seats, and Hermione motioned Ron to follow. Hermione was placed in the middle of the group, noticing the flock was cuddling her close, but wrote it off. While Ron was sitting next to them, at a respectable distance, yet he couldn't stop staring and partially drooling at them all. The girl guessed this was as well behaved as he was going to get.

"Welcome everybody, to the first challenge of the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore's suddenly boomed over the stadium, which erupted in cheers. "The first champion we have is Cedric Diggory! He will be facing a Swedish Short Snout! All champions must get the golden egg among the clutch of real eggs. May the best witch or wizard win!" The crowd roared again in cheers, as the Hufflepuff entered the arena. They all watched entranced as the dragon was released into the arena and the game was on. Cedric used transfiguration magic which surprised Hermione. He turned one of the rocks into the meanest ugliest dog she had ever seen and watch it back and growl at the dragon. It was a distraction, and it seemed to be working. She watched the boy climb over the rocks so close to the clutch. Just as he was about to grab the egg, the dragon whirled around, shooting a huge fireball at the waiting Hufflepuff. Gasps were heard as the fire engulfed Cedric, who quickly grabbed the egg stumbling away to safety. Clutching his face, Hermione could tell he was badly burned and saw the dragon reigned under control as Madam Pomfrey rushed to her new charge. Murmurs were heard through the stadium watching the scene unfold. Cedric completed the challenge, but made everyone realize how real the danger was. The flock clung to her whispering softly to one another.

"Don't worry everyone Fleur will be fine." turning to look into waiting blue eyes she gave them all a smile.

"Cedric Diggory has completed the challenge, and an update will make a full recovery!" The stands cheered to that, no matter the side. No one wanted to see them get hurt. "Next from the prestigious Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, we have Fleur Delacour! Who will face the Common Welsh Green!" The flock immediately jumped up and down screaming, and Hermione couldn't help but join standing up and cheering.

Fleur entered the arena, looking up into the stands, her eyes flashed upon the flock and the purple sweater in the middle of them. Hermione couldn't help but flush a little. Wand in one hand, the Veela crouched down, as the green dragon thundered into the arena roaring sweeping its tale wildly. Hermione could feel her blood turn cold watching this. The blonde hair of the Beauxbaton champion started to shimmer red, as she stood up, pointing her wand at the creature she started an incantation. The beast gave a shrill screech, immediately sweeping its massive tail towards her. The Veela dove to the rocks beside her, dodging the massive tail as it buried itself in the ground where she previously stood. Fleur stood up again casting her spell again. Her lips moving furiously as, the winged beast started to charge her. The spell was taking too Hermione stood up, hand across her mouth watching terrified. The dragon was almost near her. Muttering under the breath, the blonde stayed perfectly still until she pointed her wand at the beast, and a bright beam of crimson lightning shot out the tip and directly impacted the dragon. Roaring in distress, the dragon staggered about, whining softly, and barely able to keep up right. Thats when Hermione realized she cast a sleeping spell on it. The scaled body collapsed to the ground in a huge heap, and Fleur effortlessly jumped over the rocks to the waiting clutch. Picking up the golden egg delicately, she had her back turned to the mouth of the dragon sleeping behind her. She couldn't see what was happening. The young Gryffindor watched as sparks flared out from the dragons nose as it inhaled.

"Fleur look out!" someone screamed, but Hermione realized it was herself. Blonde hair spinning quickly around she saw the dragon exhaling a huge fireballed aimed right at her. Quickly crouching down pulling her jacket over her head, and clutching the egg in her lap, Hermione paled watching the flames engulf the Veela just like Cedric. Hands shaking she watched the fiery inferno crash down on earth. Yet when the dust and destruction receded, there was Fleur unharmed. The blonde slowly stood up, adjusting her jacket and brushing the soot from her clothing, she held up her egg and the crowd went ballistic. Everyone was on their feet chanting her name. She just brushed off a dragon's fireball like it was no big deal. Slowly walking to the exit of the arena, Hermione saw the Veela look up to her, giving her a sly smirk and a wink. Falling to her seat, let out a huge sigh. This was why she was wearing all her armor. The golden armor would protect again a physical attack, and that track jacket would protect her against fire. The flock was still going crazy jumping around her. One blonde even hugged Ron, which Hermione thinks he started to cry with joy. Leaning forwards resting her hands on her eyes, she tried to calm down her heart. Not paying attention when Viktor Krum entered the arena, Hermione just sigh.

"Eet looks like you are mourning someone's death?" A smooth voice interrupted the flock watching Krum now. Not that they seemed interested. Hermione quickly looked up to see Fleur standing next to the groups seats smiling. The flock quickly surrounded her, hugging her tightly ignoring the fact everyone around them was trying to watch the Bulgarian. Hermione just wrapped her arms around herself, watching them quietly. Why was she so scared for Fleur? She was a friend and all, but never felt this kind of fear, not with the basilisk, not with the philosophers stone, not with the dementors. Stunning blue eyes turn to her now, smirk still across her lips, as she moved to the seat next to the girl. Sitting down and everyone else settled down. Hermione turned looking at the Chinese Fireball lunging at Viktor. "Don't tell me you are mad at me 'Ermione!" an amused voice swept over her senses causing a chill to run down her spine.

"I am not mad, I just...was worried. I didn't know your jacket was made to stop dragonfire!" She turned to give the Veela a half hearted glare.

"_Oui,_ w'y else would I wear eet?" Tilting her head to the side the Veela ignored everyone else and just watched the girl.

"I don't know. It looks good on you, so I thought that must be the reason." Hermione muttered looking down to her hands.

"Oh? You like 'zis ensemble?" The blonde now wore a devilish smile, and Hermione refused to comment on that, but her cheeks betrayed her with a deep blush. Looking out as Viktor Krum now held his egg up to the stands, the crowd cheered him on, but not as much as Fleur. Hermione felt a sudden warm breath tickling her neck and ear. "I am sorry I worried you 'Ermione," the girl accidently let out a small gasp at that. Her body trembling at the hot damp breath on her skin.

"Its….its ok," The young gryffindor squeaked out. She almost let out a disgruntled sigh when the hot breath vanished, but she saw Dumbledore stand up and started to announce Harry and, her friend walk into the arena. "Its...its ok I cheer for Harry right?" Turning to look at those blue eyes. The last thing Hermione wanted to do was offend. Fleur gave her an unreadable look, then lips quickly turned into a frown.

"'Ermione, I would never tell you to not c'eer for 'Arry. 'E is your friend. I may be a lot of 'zings, but I am not 'zat bad of a monster."

"I never said, or even thought you were a monster," Hermione's voice rasped out, throat dry. She frowned at thinking anyone could think that flock were monsters, she would never think that way. The blonde stayed silent as they watched Harry pull out his wand ready. The crowded stadium watched as a giant spiked dragon entered the arena, and the girl gritted her teeth. The goldenly, bronze dragon had spikes and quills covering all down its back, around its muzzle, down its legs. The only part of the lizards body that didn't have spikes was its stomach, but that was lined with rock hard scales.

"Fuck…" whispering and bit her lip, as she knew what kind of dragon that was.

"Z'at is a 'ungarian 'orntail….please tell me 'Arry isn't going to try and outfly that." Fleur questioned her sudden panic, and Hermione just stood up placing and hand over her mouth watching in horror. A Hungarian Horntail was an aggressive breed of dragon, but it dominated the skies with its spikes that it was able to fling at enemies, almost like porcupine quills.

"I didn't think they would bring a Horntail!" Hermione cried as Harry used the summoning spell. Looked to the tower, quickly pulling out her wand to do a far sight spell on her eyes. Seeing the broom flying towards the stadium, shuddering and twisting in the wind, Hermione could tell the spell was weak, and the broom might not get there. Watching her friend dodge attack after attack, as he was looking fantastic for his broom. "Its almost there Harry! Hang on!" She yell at him.

"What's going on Hermione?" Ron from across the section, looking as scared as she was.

"This plan is going to shit Ron! The broom is almost here, but that is a Hungarian Horntail!" Growling she quickly looked back to Harry.

"What does that mean?" Ron looked confused, which wasn't a rare occurrence.

"It mean that however deadly that dragon is right now, it's ten times as deadly in the air." Hermione replied. Hoping Harry would cast anything else at it, but growled in frustration as her friend didn't even try anything else. What was he doing for all those Defence classes? Practically groaning when the broom reached him, Harry kicked off, and started to disappear into the sky, and that is when all hell broke lose. The Horntail let out a ear piercing roar, extending its massive wings, and lept to the sky. The crowd almost cried in fear watching that, and Hermione felt an arm snake around her waist, curling around her tightly. Turning her head, Fleur was now halved changed, ruby red eyes and flaming red hair while staring up to the sky.

"Your friend 'Ermione is going to get someone 'urt," she hissed out. Glancing to the side, the flock had started to change too. Hair shimmering different colors, feathers starting to emerge from their skin, and the multi-colored eyes looking to the sky. Hermione looked up again watching Harry try to weave in and out, the dragon hot on his heels though. Letting out another howl, the dragon flung a barrage of quills from its tail at Harry. Barely able to dodge them all, the boy who lived quickly dived towards the stadium, and the massive dragon mirrored his movements. Fleur and the flock started growling at this. "'Old onto me 'ermione," A soft hiss in her ears, spoke.

"What?" Turning to look at Fleur, the Veela looking at her with panic and anger.

"Grab onto me now 'Ermione!" Almost shouting now. The flock was yell at people to run from their section of the stands, and people were screaming in fear. Harry was bringing this dragon right towards where they were sitting. Quickly getting in front of Fleur, the girl tightly wrapping her arms around the Veela's neck. Feeling Fleur's body ripple and grow under her touch, sent chills down her body. The girl felt the sudden jolt of power, as they lept up into the air, the wind twirling around them. Fleur sprung up from the wooded stands just as five enormous quills buried themselves where they just were. Feeling a cold chill around her, as her hair whipped around her face, Hermione buried her face in the crook of Fleur's neck. Feeling the Veela's powerful arms flap, she tried not slip, or look down. The sudden thought of an annoying red head entered her mind.

"Ron! Where is Ron is he ok?" Hermione started to look around trying to locate him, squirming next to the Veela. Seeing how high she was finally she clung to her savior tighter. They were hovering twenty meters above the half destroy stadium.

"Calm down 'Ermione, 'e is ok, 'e is down 'zere, see 'im?" Fleur moved their bodies so Hermione would have a better view. Thankfully her far sight spell was still active and she said the mop top of red looking up at her. "We made sure 'e was safe...no matter 'ow annoying he is," Fleur commented lightly. Hermione knew the Veela was trying to calm her down, but could tell the Fleur was still very on edge.

"How is Harry doing?" Trying to turn her head to see. She spotting the whole flock, in their full harpy-esque forms arms flapping quietly in the wind near her. And Harry racing around the bluff with the dragon after him.

"'E is being stupid...'e 'zinks 'e can outrun it. 'Arry needs to get the egg still." growled watching the display. Hermione had to admit, there was nothing like watching this from twenty meters in the air, it was almost exhilarating. To bad she couldn't fully enjoy the experience because her friend was fleeing for his life. "Ze 'eadmasters are going to put a stop to eet," and Hermione looked over her shoulders and down to see Albus had his wand pulled out narrowing his eyes at the dragon.

"Harry you have to get the egg! They about it stop it!" the girl cried as her friend zoomed by them on his broom. Flinching back into Fleur when the dragon pasted them with a gust of wind, they watch Harry quickly spin around and make a run for the clutch. A bellow of angry torn through the sky as the dragon immediately followed. "Come on!" whispering Hermione watched the race. Harry hit the rocky ground hard sliding and flailing right into the clutch of dragon eggs, and quickly grabbed the golden one. Just as he fingers grasped the gold object, the dragon hit the ground with such speed and force, a small mushroom cloud of dust erupted, the ground shook, and another section of the stadium collapsed. Thankfully it was all but evacuated. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat, as she looked down at the dust cloud, not hearing anything except the soft sound of debris falling to the earth. As the dust settled, the girl let out a sigh when she saw Harry stumble out of the dusty cloud, clutching the egg in one arm, his other had blood pouring down it, bent at an awkward angle. The boy tripped and fell upon the rocks when the dragon started to shake the rubble from its body, but thankfully the headmasters of the school strode into the arena subduing the beast.

"Z'ree dragons, and 'ze arena is fine, 'zan 'Arry comes in and destroys it all? 'E likes to make an impression, no?" The Veela snorted, slowly started to descend to the ground below. Hermione couldn't help but bite her lip at that, as alot of this seemed like avoidable destruction. But the young Gryffindor was just happy everyone was ok. Fleur crouched down, and Hermione could feel the ground once again under her feet. Almost tripping when trying to regain her footing, Hermione found winged arms wrapped around her waist steadying her, but pressing her close to the strong Veela body. The girl was glad for it at this moment, overlooking the carnage and leaning back against the young woman. The flock landed all around her, as they studied their surrounding standing behind Fleur. A crowd started to form around them, as apparently a flock of fully transformed Veela was a rare thing, which it kind of was. Hermione spotted Cedric, who had had some bandages on his face. Viktor Krum, who was glaring daggers at Fleur, face contorted in disgust. They saw the headmasters approach, Dumbledore holding onto Harry's shoulders lightly guiding him.

"Well, that was a most...exciting way to end the first challenge," The Hogwarts headmaster chuckled, while the other two headmasters scowled down at Harry. "And since the champions are all here, we can reveal the scores!" Hermione vaguely recalled that each challenge would be graded on a point system from each head master. The girl also noticed the muscular chest pressed into her back, as Fleur held her close. This seemed to be a reoccuring thing, and honestly the girl didn't mind. It kept everyone calm, and it gave the brunette a chili up her spine, and a warmth that spread throughout her body at the close contact."In fourth place is Mr Harry Potter, with an average score of forty two." Hermione gave her friend a smile, as the crowd around gave a small clap.

"Good job Harry," Hermione spoke up, seeing the bloodied boy blush slightly.

"Next in third place is Cedric Diggory with forty four points," the Hufflepuff tried not to wince as he gave a weak smile. Hermione noticed the flock tensed looking at the Durmstrang men. It was down to Fleur and Viktor, and she knew whoever took first, the other party would not be pleased. "And in second place with forty six points is," Dumbledore paused quickly glancing around sencing the tension. "Is Viktor Krum." The Bulgarian boy looked at the headmasters in shock.

"Vat? Vhy?" He questioned harshly, while Igor Karkaroff calmed him down.

"While you blinding spell worked very well, we had to dock points because your dragon crushed most of its own eggs while it was blinded." Viktor clenched his jaw, spinning to look at the Veela again, his steel eyes flickering to Hermione gazing at her in Fleur's hold. Hermione felt the grip around her waist tighten, and the Veela behind her hiss softly, as well as the flock start to growl quietly. The Bulgarian just gave a snort, and stalked away, the others Durmstrang following him.

"So Fleur got first?" Hermione asked, trying to break the focus from the angry flock behind her.

"Indeed Ms Granger, with an average score of forty seven. Congratulations Ms Delacour," Dumbledore gave a smile to them, eyes twinkling behind his crescent moon glasses. The hissing and growling died down behind her, and Hermione could feel Fleur's chest rumble in a quiet purr.

"Z'ank you 'Eadmaster Dumbledore, but I couldn't of done eet...wi'zout my lucky shirt," Hermione could feel the Veela smirk behind her.

"I do believe that shirt is lucky," Dumbledore looked at Hermione and winked. The girl couldn't help, but blush as she felt several eyes on her now. She was just helping out her friend. Fleur was just her friend….right?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you for all the warm reviews! I love them! All your questions, comments, and concerns were taken to heart I assure you, and I will try my hardest to address each one, however I don't think I will be able to please you all. As alot of the comments have a difference of opinions._**

**_One big opinion though, and I will try harder to do this, is including the flock more. Hermione should know their names dammit! And you are right! The flock will be introduced._**

**_This chapter was a bit hard for me, as it felt like it was the only way to explain this. Warning there is alittle angst in this chapter. I know I hate angst, and before you moan and write me off from your memory forever give me a chance! I will fix it as soon as possible as the next chapter is almost done! Relationships must have ups and downs. The difficult times make the good times worth it. _**

**_But please also keep in mind. Fleur is roughly 18 in the goblet of fire, while Hermione is 15! Hermione is still a bit immature and doesn't know the ins and outs of social relationships, let alone a romantic one. As one review said. Hermione is brilliant in books smarts, top of her class. But lacks when it comes to street smart, common sence, and feelings of the heart._**

**_So without any further ado, I give you the next chapter =)_**

The following days after the challenge, calmed everyone down, and they fell back into their old routines. Hermione spent meals with her Gryffindor friends, and walked to classes with the Veelas. She noticed Fleur was always stand or sit very close to her, often making sure there was some kind of contact, but Hermione just brushed it off as a Veela thing. The next challenge was at the end of February, so everyone had time to figure out the puzzle with the eggs, and relax. The Yule ball would be on Christmas day, and the halls were abuzz with gossip. Whispers on who the champions would bring as dates, flooded the corridors as it was required for them to do a single dance in front of everyone. Hermione really never paid attention to such trivial matters, as she would rather be reading, studying, or learning new magic then gossip over an upcoming dance. The girl enjoyed her classes, but for some reason she couldn't focus on just her studies recently. The annoying presence of sapphire eyes in her mind would keep distracting her.

Sitting in her animagus class was one of those times, as she watched the other try their first shift. The young gryffindor wondered what it felt like for a Veela to transform. It was not as full transformation as an animagus, but there still must of been something. The four other students all were practicing in pairs and Professor Mcgonagall came up to the girl.

"Ms Granger?" Blinking Hermione looked up to her head of house.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Are you ready to try a full shift again? I want to work with you on your grounding. Keeping a hold of yourself." The woman looked down at her pointedly. The girl nodded in answer, and stood up.

"Yes Professor," the girl relaxed her body listening.

"Just like your been practicing ok? I am going to be your anchor, and thankfully all the windows are closed." Hermione couldn't help roll her eyes at the jab. This would be the first attempt at a full transformation since her frightening first one. "Close your eyes, and recall that sensation the first time you changed." Taking a deep breath, Hermione closed her eyes to darkness, and cleared her mind. Thinking clearly on her first time, trying to remember the act of running, jumping through the trees, seeing her tail. That she could hear, smell, feel the forest better. Remembering getting trapped in the webs, and how she struggled for her life. Most of all Hermione remembered the giant spider that almost ate her. Then she remembered the Veela saving her. Fleur saving her, looking at her with that ruby gaze. Eyes flinging open, trying to stop thinking about a certain French woman, the girl saw she was eye level with a pair of shoes. That wasn't normal.

"Ms Granger. I want you to start recalling life events, can you do that?" A loud voice came from above her. Looking up blinking quickly, she saw a woman, no her professor looking down at her. "Nod your head if you understand Ms Granger." Quickly looking down at her hands, she saw they were miniature paws yet again. The young gryffindor was suppose to be remembering that she was infact a human, not a tiny chipmunk. Nodding her tiny muzzle up at the gargantuan woman, Hermione thought of everything she could. Birthdays, school, Hogwarts, Harry, and to her chagrin, her thoughts then went to Fleur and the flock. It seemed she could not stop thinking about her.

"Wow that is bloody brilliant!" A young voice spoke up. Eyes quickly looking up she saw her four other peers looking down at her behind the professor. A sudden lurch in her heart, made her back up a few steps, recalling she was on four feet rather than two.

"Calm down Ms Granger, focus on me, who am I?" The woman spoke again, drawing the young girl's focus. Looking back up at the woman's face she repeated her mantra in her mind. This was Professor Mcgonagall, she would not hurt Hermione. Sitting back on her haunches, she looked up at her professor and nodded again as a signal she was ok. Crouching down the woman placed her hand on the stone floor palm up. Hermione hesitated, but slowly stepped onto it. It was almost ludicrous to think she was sitting in the palm of her professor's hand but here she was. The girl felt the heat coming off the skin, and felt every twitch in her fingers. As the hand slowly rose, she tried not to claw at the skin, a sudden shock of fear surging through her. "Very good Ms Granger, you are progressing very well." The warm looking down on her gave a genuine warm smile. Hermione spent rest of the day doing recognition tasks, Mcgonagall would tell her a book name and she would find it, or tell her a routine to do. Feeling more like herself, she did them without any thought, and it felt freeing almost to shift. Although her animagus was a tiny chipmunk, she enjoyed it.

It was finally lunch time, and Hermione made her way to the great hall, as a human now. Sitting down at the gryffindor table, the brunette notice the not so subtle looks at her. The Gryffindor table was by no means Slytherin, and could not be sneaky or subtle if their lives depended on it. Looking around Hermione started to notice the other tables were watching her as well.

"Hey, how are you doing 'Mione?" Ron slipped into the seat next to her. His face was filled with concern and nervousness.

"I am...fine. Tell me Ron, why is everyone looking at me?" Looking around again, chocolate brown eyes fell upon the flock all huddled around Fleur reading something. The Veelas faces were all twisted with disgust and anger.

"You didn't see the Daily Prophet?" Shaking her head slowly, she looked back to Ron and could tell something was very wrong. Frowning the red head pulled the paper from his books and handed it too. Looking at her friend, Hermione noticed he looked like a kick puppy, looking away in almost shame. Eyes glancing down now, she gasped in horror to see a picture of her on the front page. It was of her sitting next to Fleur in the stands, as the blonde was whispering into her ear from the first challenge. She watched the picture with terror as it cleared showed her blushing like mad, and Fleur eyeing her up and down. This must of been during Viktor's turn. Quickly scanning the print, Hermione found the article to go with the magical picture.

_Triwizard Tournament, or Triwizard love triangle?_

_The wizarding world is abuzz with the excitement of the time honored Triwizard tournament. Especially after the tournament goblet picked for the first time in ever, a fourth champion! However that is not the real story in this game of wits and knowledge. There is a darkness lurking in the shadows, preying on the hearts of our young children and that is Hermione Granger._

_Hermione Granger a fourth year, who has been in close relationship with Harry Potter since his time at Hogwarts, and has been called the most brilliant mind in wizarding history, but what people don't see is her lust for attention. Sources say that not only does the girl constantly seeking attention from the famed boy who lives, but now is setting her sights on the champions of the tournament. While Harry Potter has always been infatuated with the brilliant brunette, she had never returned his affections, but it seems that it is because she prefers older suitors. Hermione Granger has been seen getting close with both Fleur Delacour, and Viktor Krum, the champions of their respective schools, and making them fight over their attention. Insider sources say that Krum and Delacour often get into fights about the girl, even some involving magic, but Hermione doesn't seem to be bothered by it._

_All Hermione Granger cares for is power, fame, and glory. First she put Harry Potter under her spell. Now Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum. All I can say is I hope Cedric Diggory stays away from this heart breaker because she will most definitely soon set her sights on him._

Hermione bit her lip, as she felt her eyes sting with tears, damn that woman Rita Skeeter. How could she do something like this. Covering her mouth with her hands, she tried to stop herself from shaking or becoming hysterically. Just then everyone looked up to see a huge black owl swoop into the great hall, dropping a red envelope on none other than Fleur's lap. The Veela got a howler? Feeling the tears roll down her cheek and her body shaking, Hermione looked up through blurry vision to see an enraged Veela clutching the red parcel. The Veela opened it with eyes blazing fiery scarlet.

"_**Comment osez-vous FLEUR PAS parlez-moi de votre coéquipier?! Vous gardez cette HERMIONE de moi et de ne pas m'attendre à trouver?! J'en viens à cette horrible PAYS ANGLETE….."**_

The howler died off into nothing as the paper combusted into flames. Fleur held her wand at it, breathing heavily, and snarling at the now pile of ashes. At least no one could understand what it said, but a howler still could make anyone feel bad. The Veela stood up, eyes glowing an eerie red, and hair a deep crimson. Hermione suddenly saw the enraged creature look to her, and that is when all the girl's self control broke. Chest heaving, vision blurring, shoulders shaking, Hermione ran out of the great hall as fast as she could, ignoring the laughs from the Slytherin table, but not be noticing the several curses being thrown at the emerald house. Running to the only safe place she knew, Hermione found herself in the library hiding in the restricted section. She knew how to get back here with Harry, and it felt safe and no one would bother her as she cried her eyes out. How could this be happening? Why would Rita come after her? Sure Hermione thought the woman was wretched, but the reporter never noticed her until today.

"Ms Granger?" flinching at hearing her name, Hermione pulled up her knees to her chest, and hid her crestfallen face. "You do know that the restricted section is just that, restricted?" Her head of house spoke disapprovingly. Hermione was trying to keep her body from shaking with her quiet sobs.

"I...I...I am sorry Pro..professor." Hermione was not doing a good job keeping herself composed.

"Come with me Ms Granger, you are being summoned to the headmaster office. Don't let me catch you here again." A soft hand rested on her shoulder. Nodding quickly, wiping her nose she looked up to see a red handkerchief being held out to her by Professor Mcgonagall. "Come on, we don't want to keep everyone waiting," the woman spoke softly. Hermione quickly wiped off her face, making sure she wasn't a total mess. She could tell her eyes were still red though, handing back to handkerchief and being guided by the elderly woman. Sniffling as they walked through the maze of hallways, Hermione kept her head down until they reached the gryphon statue for the headmaster's office. However the flock seemed to be waiting there, eyes filled with concern when they saw her.

"Ermione!" They all crowded around her and Mcgonagall. Each Veela gave her a hug, and looked at her sadly.

"Don't go up 'zere!" Isabelle spoke up looking worried at the others.

"_She _is 'zere!" Camille spoke in a hushed voice now. This was the first time the girl had seen the flock in such a state. All the gorgeous young women were fidgeting, and pacing looking like they were frightened.

"Ladies, Ms Granger has to go," the professor spoke gently. Hermione watched as her new friends faces looked scared and worried. Their eyes watching her ascend the stone stairs, whispering softly to one another.

"Be...safe...'Ermione," several quiet accented voices called out as Hermione reached the large elaborate wooden door.

When they entered the massive office, Hermione immediately saw Dumbledore behind his desk, Fleur standing to the side jaw clenched tightly, Snape standing in the middle of the office with his usual leering gaze, and there was a woman sitting across from the headmaster.

"Ah, here she is." Dumbledore stood up, his usual calming smile gone, replaced with a face of cautious which unnerved Hermione. Fleur was the first to look at her with blood red eyes, hands balled up into fists shaking with rage. Snape looked at her with his usual irritated expression, at least that hasn't changed. Hermione then saw the woman stand up and turn towards her. Blinking quickly, Hermione was taken back by the mystery woman. Her hair was a short blonde pixie cut, spiked out wildly at the ends, brilliant blue eyes, bright red lipstick on her plump lips. Her skin was tanned and she wore long white skin tight dress that stopped above her knees. Hermione tried not to look at the fact the dress just barely contained the woman's well endowed chest. This woman could be a sister of Fleur's the resemblance was uncanny, except for the oversized breasts.

"So...'zis is the secret you 'ave been keeping from me Fleur? She isn't even 'zat pretty," The woman sneered slowly walking up towards the now trembling girl. Hermione could see from the movements and the voice of this woman, she was not to be messed with. Fleur let out a low growl, hands still shaking, but not moving from her spot. "Oh, tou'ched a nerve 'ave I dear daughter?" The woman smirked as she started to walk around Hermione, inspecting her like a bug on her shoe, while Mcgonagall stood with Snape. So that is why the remarkable resemblance, they were mother and daughter. "She is runty, 'air to bushy, no muscle struc'zure at all. Albus is she really as brilliant as you claim?"

"Yes Apolline, Hermione is a brilliant young witch. She has almost mastered her animagus already." Dumbledore supplied looking at the woman carefully.

"At least she has that going for 'er, no'zing else 'zough I am afraid." She scoffed at the girl, and Fleur let out a louder growl this time. The woman quickly pointed a manicured finger at her daughter. "Know your place Fleur, I do not like to be growled at," She tutted.

"Do not talk about 'Ermione that way!" the young woman hissed. Eyes glowing red with fury.

"I will talk wi'z 'er 'owever I chose. I am still the alpha of 'zis flock." The old Veela spat.

"You won't be if you talk about "Ermione like 'zat again," Fleur took a step forward in defiance, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail started to shimmer into fiery red.

"Z'ere 'asn't been a usurp in two centuries in the Delacour flock," the woman laughed at that, turning her blue eyes back to Hermione.

"Means we are overdue," Fleur hissed, but her mother chose to ignore that.

"Albus, I want mon'zly updates on 'zis girl now if you please," Hermione knew that wasn't a request. "I want to see grades, discipline, every'zing."

"Apolline before I do that you must get consent from Ms Grangers parents," Albus supplied moving to be in front of his desk.

"Z'at is fine, give me the address and I will pay 'zem a visit. Also if the girl requires any'zing Clan Delacour will be paying for eet now. Just send me a invoice." The alpha Veela started to list off things, and the headmaster was just nodding quietly.

"Wait, why are you going to see my parents? You aren't going to hurt them are you?" Hermione finally figure out how to talk again. The woman tilted her head back and let out a loud laugh.

"I can see why you like her Fleur, 'ow quiant. No silly girl, I will not 'urt your parents. I am merely informing 'zem of our new arrangement and telling 'zem Clan Delacour will take over from 'ere."

"Arrangement? Taking over for what? I don't understand?" Hermione had no clue what this Veela was talking about.

"Really Fleur? You did not tell 'er? Oh 'zis is grand!" Hermione could see out of the corner of her eye, Fleur shaking and growing slowly, with feathers emerging from her arms, and her shoes tearing away to sharp talons. "Little girl my daughter, next in line for alpha of our clan, 'as for some reason mated with you. Very disappointing, but we can make eet work."

"Mated?" Hermione could only whisper now, her throat dry listening to this news.

"Oh yes, 'ow you say...imprinted in a sense? She is now bonded with you, and you to 'er. And you wi'z the flock. Why do you 'zink z'ey are so nice to you?"

"No..no that can't be," Hermione murmured to herself, eyes looking down, brow furrowed.

"Fleur darling, your mate will need learn some manners and courtesy. We can't 'ave 'er babbling when ever she feels like it. Z'ough I 'zink it will be an easy process to...re-educate 'er," Looking down, the woman gave the girl an evil grin, and Hermione started to back up from the frightening Veela. A manicured tan hand, shot out like a cobra and grabbed her wrist, and started to squeeze. Hermione let out a yelp, and that seemed to start the chaos. Fleur immediately let out a challenging roar, fully transformed now. The teachers were all reaching for their wands, and Hermione saw the older Veela start to transform. Hair go snow white, and long elegant white feathers materialized on her arms and shoulders. White and red Veela charged at each other, a white wing flinging Hermione back, sending her flying to his the wall behind her. Feeling her head impact the wall, her vision started to spot, and the girl fell to the ground. Gingerly touching behind her head, she felt the hot sticky liquid coat her hair, pulling her fingers back she saw the fresh blood. Hearing cursing, and spells being cast, Hermione fell over on the carpeted floor, not sure what was going on except the blackness consuming her.

The darkness around Hermione faltered around her, as Hermione moaned to the horrible throbbing in her head. Her muscles were sore, and she tried to remember what happened. Eyes opening slowly, she found herself blinded once again by the bright lights of the infirmary. Groaning softly, the girl lifted her hand to her aching head, trying to stop the awful pain. Her nimble fingers ran along her hair until she felt a large bump on the back of her head. That explains the pain.

"Z'ank 'eavens you are ok," Looking over to the side Hermione saw Fleur was kneeling beside her bed. The Veela was wearing casual clothing now, a red tight tank-top, a pair of white hip hugger jeans. Blonde hair perfectly in place in a neat pony tail.

"Fleur? What happened?" Hermione tried to not think about the pounding headache she had.

"I am...sorry 'Ermione, for my...mo'zer." Fleur whispered, her ruby eyes filled with pain, as she watched her. The young gryffindor slowly started to recall the most recent events, and body became still in ridged remembering what the older Veela said.

"Is it true?" Feeling her eyes sting with tears again, she watched the blonde for any kind of notion.

"I….I s'ould've told you. Yes eets...eets true." The Veela looked away in regret, unable to stare into those chocolate eyes full of hurt.

"So you...mated with me? Imprint? For how long?" Hermione voice trembled as she felt confused, hurt, and anger all at the same time.

"Mating...is at first sight," the young woman's voice was husky.

"Why didnt you tell me about this Fleur? I may not know a lot about Veela, my fault for not reading the damn books. But I know about imprinting!"

"I wanted to get to know you better 'Ermione, for you to feel comfortable wi'z me, before I told you. So 'ze news wouldn't come, less as surprise." The Veela looked frantic now, full of panic.

"So all that stuff in the carriage, you lied? It wasn't just a Veela thing, it was more, wasn't it?" Hermione placed her hands on her temples and groaned. For someone so smart she felt so stupid right now.

"_Oui,"_ was all Fleur could say.

"I feel so...idiotic right now. I thought I actually made friends that were not just Harry, Ron, and Ginny. That you all liked me. But it was only because some biological response? Was any of this real? With the flock and you?" Hermione wanted to throw something, she wanted to yell and scream so the world would know her pain. Yet, she just stayed in her bed, looking at the subject of her confusion and anguish. The blonde haired Veela with red, and blue eyes.

"Non! Eet was real 'Ermione, I swear eet. Z'e flock loves you. All 'zis is not just from 'ze bond. Please 'Ermione!" One of the strongest Veela in the world was kneeling in front of Hermione, begging and pleading, and probably scared for the first time in her life. And the thought of that made the brunette even more frustrated.

"This shouldn't be happening Fleur! My life is never like this. I like order, I like routine. And ever since you waltzed in that great hall the first day. Everyone is chaos. My body is so confused around you, and I see these strange butterflies. But now I know it was because a magical imprint I had no say in, and only found out when that...that...awful woman told me. You make me so confused Fleur, and I so...angry at feeling this way around you." Hermione never really gave much thought to any romantic ideology, as the girl found her intellectual pursuits more beneficial of her time. So the thought of being so intimately connected with someone, let alone a woman at that, confounded the girl.

"Please….I am sorry 'Ermione, I should 'ave told you, but eet is all real. Z'e mating is not what you 'zink!" Fleur was looking desperately at Hermione, hoping for any flicker of understanding, but the brunette had none to give right now.

"I just...I just can't right now. Please...please leave me alone Fleur. Just...leave me alone" The young gryffindor looked away, trying to stop her lip from quivering. Fleur shot up from her knees as if she had been slapped. Covering her mouth with her hand, tears started to fall from the Veela's cheek. Feeling her heart ripped from her chest at the sounds of the distressed Veela, Hermione tried not to cry herself.

"I..I will go, but...please wear this necklace. Please...'Ermione." The blonde whispered in a trembling voice. The brunette slowly turned to look at the now heartbroken Veela. She still had her hand covering her mouth, ruby eyes sparkling with tears, and her other hand held a silver chain out towards her, with a charm dangling at the end of it. Hermione could see it was a celtic trinity knot shining silver in the light, and the circle intertwined in the design was encrusted in rubies.

"W...why?" Hermione murmured, staring at the beautiful necklace.

"Please! Ermione, wear eet, and do not take it off." The Veela raised her voiced, hand falling from her face. The girl jumped at this sudden tone, quickly taking the jewelry with quivering hands. Fleur took a step back from her, once Hermione had the necklace, blinking the tears away, she quickly marched out of the infirmary not looking back. Looking down at the necklace in her hands, Hermione wasn't sure why her heart hurt so much now.

Several days later, Hermione was slowly walking to potions class alone. She slept through her charms class, her body being tired and drained for the most part now. The girl kept to herself since the incident, barely ate, and her work was falling behind. Esmeralda tried to cheer her up at night nuzzling her softly, but it only reminded the girl of Veela she was trying to avoid. The brunette noticed the looks she was getting from her friends, but couldn't care less right now. Hermione looked awful, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, clothing wrinkled and worn haphazardly around her slumped body. The young gryffindor's eyes were bloodshot, and skin was pale. She didn't care anymore, all her thoughts were on what happened in Dumbledore's office, and what it all meant. She often absent mindedly played with the new necklace around her neck, unsure why she even followed Fleur's request after everything that happened. The thought that her friendship with the flock and Fleur was just all a...reactive to a chemical process, broke Hermione's spirits. It felt like it was all a lie.

Shuffling through the dungeons she finally came to the potion classroom, and thankfully Fleur and the flock was not there yet. The day after everything happened Hermione switched her usual seat, and now sat with the Durmstrang. Viktor looked smug, while she could feel all the Veela watching her. Sitting next to Viktor she gave him a polite smile while, laying her head down on her desk waiting for class to start. Viktor was nice, he often tried to talk with her, and help her with the work being assigned. Hermione really didn't need help, her mind just lost any will to do anything productive. Hearing the door open and the French whispers cut short, she could feel all those multicolored eyes on her now. The Veela's were always half changed now, they haven't been in calm state since she meet Fleur's mother. A part of her felt bad for this, she knew it was her fault. But Hermione pushed these feelings aside, and continued to avoid the Beauxbatons everyday.

"Someone tell me what are the ingredients in a ageing potion," Snape burst through the dungeon doors, striding up to his desk. Per usual the class remained silent. "Ms Granger, would you kindly sit up, this isn't nap time, and while you are at it answer my question. The brunette slowly sat up straight and looked at her professor through tired eyes.

"I don't know sir," she spoke softly making sure not to turn her head to the side to look at the Veela flock in her peripheral vision. Anger and annoyance flashed in his eyes as he knew the girl was lying. Hermione did know, it was a rather simple formula, but she just didn't care.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for lying to me Ms Granger. I suggest you reevaluate yourself Ms Granger because this foolishness is really unbecoming, even for you." he snorted.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Hermione was just going through the motions nodding slowly. Viktor gave her a sympathetic look, but the girl didn't want it from the Bulgarian. Taking out a quill and parchment, Hermione just sat silently waiting for the lecture. All her teachers kept asking her questions, things they knew she knew. And she always refused to answer, refused to demonstrate. Hermione just refused everything. The potion master even gave her pretty easy questions by his standards, yet she would always refuse to answer, and thank him for the snide remarks and house point deductions when he countered. The faculty was aware something was wrong with their prize pupil. Potions finally ended, and she packed her things slowly, trying to be the last one out of the class. Glancing up she caught blood red eyes on her. Fleur always looks breath taking, but Hermione noticed that she no longer had a softness about her. Everything about the Veela was hard, straight, perfect, neat, and devoid of emotions. Hermione heard through the hallways, the Veela was often losing her temper, breaking things, smashing windows. The blonde would complain how much she hated this school, scaring anyone who would approach. Apparently the Veela even destroyed a few sinks in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The ghost was crying for days saying a monster scared her. Looking away quickly Hermione heard the soft growl from the Veela as she exited the classroom. Everything was just so confusing right now.

Skipping her animagus class, not caring about the consequences, she went up to her bed to sleep some more. Interacts with the flock now drained the girls energy. Yet trying to sleep usually didn't help her since Hermione would be haunted with nightmares of those red eyes. Slowly walking through the castle, trying to escape, Hermione suddenly heard a ruckus coming from the hallway near her. Walking up to the opening, she looked down the stone corridor to see the Durmstrangs standing off against the Veela.

"I told you I vould vin beast," Viktor spat. Fleur's eyes were burning red, hair starting to shimmer crimson.

"Stay away from 'er! You know know no'zing about 'er!" The Veela growled, The flock behind her glaring intently at the enemy.

"You don't scare me beast. You and your vhores!" The other men threw similar profanities at the Veela's. This was getting out of hand, and hearing what the Durmstrang men were doing was upsetting the girl. Hermione started to jog, over to them as she saw Viktor and the others pull out their wands. Sliding on the stone floor, Hermione threw herself in front of the Veelas hands spread out.

"Stop! Right now!" Hermione yelled the best she could, even though it came out a little more raspy than it should. The men paused looking at her, then to Viktor. While Viktor looked at her in shock not expecting this. "Don't you talk to them like that Viktor! I don't appreciate you talking to my friends like that." The Gryffindor gave him the best glare she could, ignoring the ruby eyes glaring into her back.

"Herm-own-ninny, Vhey are monsters!" he pointed at them in disgust.

"No they aren't Viktor. And if you are my friend as you say you are, you will back off, and walk away." Hermione really wanted him to apologize, but she knew she had to pick and choose her battles.

"But!..." He tried to argue.

"No! Leave, and take your friends with you Viktor!" Viktor growled in defeat, glaring at the Veela's and motioning with a nod for his men to follow. Rubbing her fingers through her hair, Hermione let out a sigh when he disappeared around the corner.

"_Merci '_Ermione," Camille whispers suddenly in front of her, and swept her up into a hug. Hermione couldn't help but smile in the warm embrace of the emerald eyed Veela, and more of the flock gathered around her, giving her hugs since they missed her. A loud growl though caused the flock to immediately disperse from the girl, and there stood Fleur glaring down at the chocolate brown eyes.

"Why did you do 'zat?" Her voice was cold and filled with resentment.

"I didn't like them saying those things to you," Hermione frowned at the ire of the Veela.

"Like you care! You made it clear 'ermione. You avoid us, you tell me to go away! Let that _bâtard_ and 'is friends come." The Veela's voice dripped with malice.

"You just can't keep doing this Fleur! You can't keep destroying and fighting everything out of anger!"

"Who cares! Its my choice now. If I want to watch my world burn...z'en so be eet. You made eet per'fectly clear 'Ermione. I was to...go away." The Veela's accent was bleeding through everything, and Hermione had a hard time catching everything, but she knew the basic resentment.

"And what about them? The flock? You would let them burn too?" The girl quickly scanned the flock looking down in submission to their angry alpha.

"If eet would keep 'zem from feeling a fraction of 'ze pain I feel, 'zen _oui…._" Her voice dripping with venom, as she leaned closer to Hermione.

"This isn't the Fleur I know," Hermione murmured looking into those wild red eyes.

"You didn't want to know me. So 'zis is all 'zat is left."

"You are more like your _mother _then I thought," Hermione kept eye contact with the livid Veela, watching those red eyes widen with hurt, then rage at her comment. Letting out a snarl, Fleur lifted her hand like she was going to hit Hermione, causing the girl to flinch, quickly closing her eyes. Hearing a what sounded to be a cross between a loud explosion and crash, Hermione looked to see a huge chunk taken out of the stone wall in front of her, with cracks webbing all along the impact sight. Fleur's hand was covered in dust and rubble, but had no injuries from such a blow. Hermione had to remember these were powerful magical sexual predators, with increased strength, speed, the ability to fly, and create fire. Make no mistake Veela's are dangerous, but the girl felt calm and knew she was in no danger. Fleur spun around pointing a finger at Hermione, shaking with rage, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came from the young woman's mouth. Letting out a disgusted snarl, she quickly stalked away with the flock hastily following. Isabelle lingered behind, looking over her shoulder nervously, before her violet eyes fell back on Hermione.

"Ummmm, she misses you...'Ermione. Even z'ough she doesn't show well. Ze flock misses you as well. Can eet go back to the way eet was?" The blacked haired Veela voice sounded tired. It seems all parties were taking this confrontation hard. Hermione did miss the flock, and their bubbly personalities. While most of the time she had no idea what they were talking about since the language barrier. Being around them always made her smile. And when Fleur looked at her she would feel her cheeks flush, and the flock would giggle around them. Wincing at the sudden thought of Fleur again, Hermione nodded slowly to Isabelle. The girl had to sort out her thoughts.

"Ms Granger, I see you are well enough to walk the halls but not come to your advance study class?" Professor Mcgonagall came striding down the hallway, irritation in her eyes. Isabelle gave a squeak and quickly started to scramble away to catch up with the others. "Detention tonight after classes, and you will not miss anymore classes, do you understand?" Hermione cowered under her verbal lashing, but took it silently, and nodding quickly in answer. "I am well aware of your truancy of your other classes, and while this news would not surprise me if it was about Mr Weasley, it was certainly was shock to hear it was you. This will happen no more, I will not tolerate such a thing from you. If need be I will assign one of your housemates to make sure you get to each class. Now come along, the headmaster wishes to have a word with you as well."

"Yes ma'am," Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hermione followed obediently. Everyone since the incident have given Hermione a wide birth. Friends, housemates, even teachers. She could of sworn the day after she saw a flash of sympathy in Snape's eyes, but Hermione quickly wrote that off to bump on her head. Walking up the stone stairs by the statute too, this routine seemed to be normal now. This must be what Harry felt like. The office only held Dumbledore this time as Mcgonagall ushered her to the chair facing of the desk. There seemed to be a plate of food sitting on the desk now directly in front of her.

"Ms Granger, thank you for taking the time to meet with us. I assumed you were hungry so I took the liberty of flooing up so splend roast beef for you." The headmaster looked up from some letters he was reading, soft smile across his face as he watched her sit carefully on the edge of the cushion. Eyeing the plate of thinly sliced meats, Hermione made no move to touch it.

"It was not a request Ms Granger." Her head of house sat down in the chair next to her, giving a rather pointed look. Dumbledore just kept smiling at her as if silently agreeing with the older woman. Sighing softly, the girl picked up the utensils and slowly started to eat the beef, not wanting to admit it was her first meal in several days.

"First I want to say, I am very sorry for what happened in my office last week. I had no intention of putting you in danger, if I had any inclination of what Apolline would do, I would have simply not invited you to the meeting." Hermione listened quietly to her headmaster as she kept taking small bites of food. "And the young Ms Delacour felt awful about it as well." Hermione paused at that.

"I...I don't think so sir, I seem to have a way of making all Veela angry at me." Hermione frowned hearing Fleur anger in her head from just not to long ago.

"Not true Ms Granger. The young Ms Delacour protected you while we were trying to...calm Apolline down." Dumbledore watched her carefully over his spectacles.

"Well...I think she regrets that choice now," The young gryffindor muttered softly, eyes falling to her lap.

"I assume there had been some sort of falling out after you awoken in the infirmary?" the young doe eyed girl tried not to flinch at the memory. Why was her teachers giving her relationship advice.

"Normal Ms Granger, we would not interfere with such affairs, but you are in a delicate situation. As this also affects the tournament, not to mention one of the largest flocks of Veela in Europe." The older woman spoke up now. Hermione kept silent trying to process what was being sad.

"Have you had a chance to read all those books yet Ms Granger?" The headmaster asked, and Hermione just sighed in defeat shaking her head.

"Not all of them sir."

"Well, one of the books is about mating with a Veela, and while that in itself is not usual a situation to receive such interest. Fleur Delacour is next in line to Clan Delacour."

"Which means there will be a lot of magical sexual predators in Europe that will be feeding off a heartbroken alpha Fleur soon?" Hermione supplied biting her lip.

"Precisely." Why did Dumbledore have to be so blunt.

"So I don't get a choice in this? She lied to me, and didn't tell me. No of this is real, its just a chemical, biological, or magical reaction, or even all three reactions, to the instinct to procreate. They would have never been my friends except for that." Hermione hissed out in anger, clenching her jaw.

"I don't think you quite understand what actually happens in Veela mating," Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eye again. That smile like he just heard an amusing joke. "Veela's mating is a bit different then say a wolf imprinting. Veela work on passion, desire, lust." Hermione tried not to get red at the thought of her headmaster and head of house having this discussion with her. "These are emotions a Veela use often. But there is one emotion that is most treasured to them. Do you know what that is Ms Granger?" The girl just shook her head to this, watching the mischievous older man. "Love. A Veela will only fall in love once, and it will never happen again. Quite a marvelous creature, with emotions of the heart, they hold love to be the most important thing. The term, Love at first sight? That came from Veela, that is what a mate, or bond means. Yes, the Veelan mind will process, and they body will act differently. But it isn't from being forced to a loveless forced bond."

"Fleur is….in love with me?" Hermione choked out, trying to figure out what this all means for her.

"Love is a chemical reaction, if you want to get technical Ms Granger, but for a Veela, its a reaction that is once in a lifetime, Fleur will never feel as strongly as she does for you, for anyone else." Hermione felt horrible, her stomach twisting into knots, her mind flooded with guilt. She should of read those damn books!

"So I told her basically, I don't want her love?" Both teachers remained quiet at this. "What about the connection with the flock?"

"Ms Granger, they all recognize you as the mate to their alpha. No matter what you do, that title will never falter in their eyes." Mcgonagall added.

"And if I do nothing? What will happen to them?" She had to know how bad this could get.

"When a Veela mate rejects a Veela, they will first become depressed. They will always watch their mate still feeling protective over them, but stay hidden. Depression will slowly yield to anger, and there will start to be episodes of unrestrained rage. Rage then brings insanity, where the Veela is convinced that the world is out to steal their mate. And since said Veela in question already has the loyalty of the flock, her emotions would bleed to them." Dumbledore spoke in a neutral tone, but the severity was not lost on Hermione.

"Then we would have what? Hundreds of crazy Veela in Europe, probably attacking anyone who looks at them funny." Hermione gave a forced laughed, and felt her heart hammer in her chest out of fear.

"More like thousands Ms Granger."

"So a lot of people will die pretty much," and this was all because she told Fleur to leave her alone, and not talk with her. Fleur was in love with her, since the awful day when they all came marching into the great hall. That blonde was in love with her during the first time talking with her in the library, going to Hogsmeade, in the carriage, keeping her safe from Draco. Fleur Delacour was in love with her, and Hermione was scared to death, yet a small, rather loud part of her mind was excited. "I...will fix this," The girl spoke more to herself then her teachers, "I will fix this." Quickly standing her up, the young witches mind raced for a logical plan to talk with the Veela calmly.

"Remember Ms Granger, we cannot always help who we fall in love with. But its the hope and the courage we have in ourselves to take that leap into the unknown. And that will take such a terrifying prospect, and face it together, because always remember Ms Granger. You are not in this alone." Dumbledore gave her a warm smile, his words igniting courage in her heart. The young Gryffindor knew she messed up. She was going to fix this.

"Thank you sir, professor." inclining her head to both, Hermione quickly made her exit.

"No more skipping classes Ms Granger," Professor Mcgonagall called out as she was shutting the giant oaken door. There was a few minutes to grab the rest of her books before her class started. Arriving at the classroom to the professor she just saw, Hermione quickly took her seat next to Harry. The boy gave her a cautious glance, still aware of her melancholy state.

"Did you hear Roger Davies from Ravenclaw is taking Fleur Delacour to the Yule ball?" some of the Gryffindor girls in front of them were gossiping. Hermione stiffened at this news, for some reason, it made bile fill her throat. "Ya he is bragging to all his friends. He thinks he is going to get lucky or something." Making a quick mental note to make sure that Rogers would not show up to the ball, the brunette watched Mcgonagall stride into the classroom.

"Who can tell me the properties of an Animagus?" Blinking at the surprising question, Hermione had to remind herself that her classmates were just starting to learn this now as she was in all advanced classes. The older woman's dark eyes flickered to her, and Hermione knew that was a subtle hint she was meant to answer. Glancing around, the young witch slow raised her hand, causing and shocked expression from her friend next to her.

"Yes Ms Granger?"

"Animagus is a witch or wizard who has mastered and cast the shifting spell of _bestia. _Once mastered the change takes little to no magic, and does not require wands or spell as the body internal functions remember the incantation and magic. Not everyone can be an animagus as it takes someone who understands Transfiguration magic," Hermione answered the easy question in an even voice, noticing the professors lips twitch in a smile.

"Very good ten points to Gryffindor, now this next chapter is about the spell that is used for the first shift of an animagus transformation, and the ability one will get." Mcgonagall went on to the lecture, that Hermione knew painfully well.

"Feeling better Hermione?" Harry leaned over and quietly whispered to her. Nodding, the girl just gave him a tiny smile. The first at ease exchange they had all week. Chocolate eyes glancing over at the Slytherin side of the classroom she noticed Draco Malfoy and his smug look, not even paying attention. The blonde boy was whispering to his henchmen Crabbe and Goyle, laughing as they occasionally looked up towards the Gryffindors. A plan starting to form in her head, Hermione quickly took some notes on her parchment writing down her thoughts. Class was over with her friends, and she immediately went to her advance courses. Trying to catch Fleur's eyes now started to become a problem as the Veela refused to be near her. It seemed the tables were turned and now blonde was avoiding her. All of her classes she tried to make eye contact, even get close, but all attempts were met with failure as Fleur would quickly disappear, or excuse herself. After her detention was served, which consisted of Hermione making up all the work she skipped in each of her classes, the young Gryffindor went to her dorm and pulled out her Veela books. Esmeralda sat curiously on her pillows, looking at her mistress who now seemed to be moving with purpose. Grabbing the book she was looking for, she sat the text on her lap examining the title. _Facts on being the Mate of a Veela._ That seemed to apply to the girl pretty much. Opening the pages, she quickly scanned looking for something to strike an idea into her mind. Then she saw it.

_A mated Veela will never stray to far from her mate. The need and desire to protect will overcome all other emotions. Even when the mate wishes for no contact, the Veela will stay hidden, and keep watch. Though this is not an ideal case, as a Veela who is denied her mate will slowly slip into madness. _

Does that mean Fleur was watching her now? Glancing up quickly she saw a flash of silver in outside the window of the dorm. Springing up from her bed, causing to Esmeralda to squeak in annoyance, Hermione quickly looked out the window hoping to see anything. The shadows of the night made it hard for her see much.

"Wait! Please don't go!" Hermione whispered as loud as should could, so to not cause a disturbance, but get their attention. Waiting, the girl heard a flutter of feathers, and abruptly a fully transformed Veela was hovering in air eye level with her. This one's feathers were a deep silver, looking as if the woman was sculpted from the metal. Silver gray eyes were watching her with a mixture of apprehension, fear, curiosity, and guilt. "Whats your name?" quickly blurting out in hopes to get the Veela to calm down. Hermione quickly glanced in the dorm seeing it was still empty.

"_Je suis Zoé," _ The Veela spoke quietly, as the moonlight hit her fangs poking out from her lips. Zoé must of been one of the Veela that didn't know English to well. Hermione held up her hand, signalling her to wait a second. Quickly opening up her trunk, she pulled out her French book, bring the pages in front of her. The Veela watched warily, wings silently flapping in the night sky.

"_Ne soyez pas effrayé. Je voulais simplement ... pour parler?" __**Don't be scared I just want to talk with you.**_Wincing, Hermione felt like she was butchering the language. Silver eyes soften slightly glancing quickly to the side of the castle before back on the girl. Hermione took that as a cue to keep talking. "Umm, _A fleur vous demander de me surveiller?" __**Did Fleur ask you to watch me?**_ The Zoé pressed her lips together, as if trying to decide to answer or not. Hermione gave her a pleading look, as she was desperate to find a solution to quell this disturbance.

"_Oui," _silver eyes blinking and nodding softly. Letting out a breath, finally getting somewhere confirming the book, Hermione bit her lip scanning the book more.

"_Je regrette de vous blesser. Je vais corriger cela." __**I am sorry I hurt you all, I will fix this.**_ The translation must of been quite horrendous, as Zoé let out a soft giggle.

"_Merci_ 'Ermione," The Veela now looked happy and relieved, and an honest smile spread across her lips and reached even her silver eyes. Zoé quickly disappeared into the night, and Hermione quickly formed a plan. Tomorrow she was going to fix this, and start over.


	7. Chapter 7

**_First off...I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, AND I LEFT YOU ALL HANGING ON AWFUL ANGST! What kind of monster would do that?! I like angst but in very small doses. So I am sorry for making you all suffer through that, but it was the only way to pass that partically hurdle in the story. It will get better!_**

**_Second, thank you all for such wonderful and fuzzy reviews! They make my day when I see them. _**

**_Third, Hermione is not now, nor will, NOR EVER be in control of the flock. They respect her, like her, and all that jazz. But she can't boss them around. I have been getting alot of messages about that. Its basically guilty by assoication. Thats it. Sorry if that burst your bubble. The flock just loves her because she is new, exciting, curious, cute, and the list goes on. Plus the flock has a strong loyalty to Fleur. Stronger then Apolline. They are happy Fleur is happy. But I don't want to give to much away. THE STORY WILL REVEAL IN TIME! _**

**_Enough of my talking I hope you enjoy this chapter =)_**

Hermione was ready today. The young witch was up all night, not being able to sleep, she was studying for classes, and going over her plan for Fleur in her mind. Esmeralda slept on her pillows keeping her company as Hermione toiled away in the night. When the sun finally rose, Hermione felt almost giddy. Running her fingers through Esmeralda's soft feathers one more time, she went to her classes. Giving Fleur space, at least for now, Hermione had a small smile across her lips. The sudden Gryffindor traits that swelled in her, as she prepared her bold, brash, and probably stupid plan, Hermione felt excitement throughout her body. She caught red eyes narrowing at her during potions class, Fleur must of noticed Hermione's perpetual smile. The young witch absent mindedly played with her necklace that fell from her neck, and she noticed the scarlet eyes that briefly flicked down to the silver chain. Growling softly Fleur quickly rushed out of the room, when she realized what she was doing, and Hermione didn't falter in her in lips curling up.

Before her animagus class, she set her scheme in motion, wandering the hallways searching for her opportunity. Finally turning down the right pathway she found what she was seeking. A Slytherin walking one way, and Camille walking another. The Veela didn't notice her as she had her back to the girl, and the Slytherin boy was walking towards her. Looked to be a first year.

"Hey you Slytherin kid. I have a message I want you to deliver," Hermione felt her chest puff out, with a surge of confidence. No wonder Harry like to do such impulsive things, this was thrilling. Camille froze in her tracks, emerald eyes flicking over to them. The small boy gave her a look, obviously he knew who she was. "I want you to ask how Draco's Malfoy's remedial classes are going since he is too simple minded to do anything that would require even the most infinitesimal amount of brain power." Hermione gave him a smug grin and began to walk away. "Oh, and if those words are too big for his vernacular, tell him that I will be in the library at lunch time if he requires assistance." The Gryffindor glanced over her shoulder, to see those wide emerald eyes staring at her in shock. There was no turning back now.

After her animagus class, Hermione held her wand loosely at her side as she made her way towards the library. Wanting to make sure she got there, before anyone else could put a stop to it. Whispering softly she cast a shield charm on herself, thank you advance defence class, and walked into her sanctuary. Eyes glancing around she saw the giant hall of books, almost deserted. Word must of spread about what she said since the library at Hogwarts was rarely empty. Glancing cautiously around, she made her way to the tall bookcases, walking along the shadows of the towering shelves. Hermione was now out of view of everyone, so this would be the best place for any sort of retaliation. Murmuring softly yet again, she placed a rune at her feet, another plus of advanced classes. This should help protect her since Malfoy was bond to bring friends.

"Filthy _mudblood,_ you must have a deathwish." right on schedule Malfoy appeared behind her, eyes full of hatred. The boy did not disappoint.

"I was only saying what we are all thinking Draco," Hermione turned around calmly looking at the livid boy, plus Crabbe and Goyle. Draco shouted a stunning charm, and a bolt of bright lightning shot from the end of his wand that was now extended. The Gryffindor didn't flinch as the spell hit roughly against her shield, making the now visible burgundy shield shimmer.

"Nice trick _mudblood,_ but how long can that last?" Draco was fuming.

"I assure you longer than you ever hope to last," Hermione blinked surprised at herself, at the shot to his manhood. Hermione tried not to think about how there was no sign of Veela near her yet. Hoping this plan was all for not. All three Slytherin started to cast multiple charms at the girl. "_Protego Maxima!" _Hermione drew power from her rune, casting another deep burgundy shield protecting her again. Unfortunately it was drawing a lot of energy from her. The second she cast anything at them, her rune would stop funnelling magic to her shield. Hermione's sudden rush of boldness, was starting to disappear, as she tried to hold her ground. The shield started to crack under the massive onslaught, and the girl felt herself get pushed back, by the shire force of spells being flung at her. A flash of green fire against her shield, shattered the aura, and Hermione stumbled back. Feeling almost drained now, the young witch tried to think of another plan, but nothing was coming to mind. As the blonde boy was now smirkly wildly, held up his hand, getting red to cast his next set of curses that would surely hit the girl. Hermione brought her arms up ready to cast anything even if it be a weak charm, closing her eyes she began to frantically mutter a charm, yet nothing happened. It was silent.

Looking up slowly, there standing in all her glory was Fleur in her Beauxbatons uniform. Eyes and hair burning a deep fire red. Holding her hand up quickly, tilting her head, the Slytherin's wands quickly were flung out of their out stretched hands, and flew into her grasp. All three of them stepped back in shock and fear, for wandless magic was something only exceptional witches and wizards use. It let them know Fleur was in different league than themselves. Slowly closing her fingers, she crushed all three wands in her grasp. This act snapped Malfoy out of any fear, and humbleness he once had.

"How dare you do that, you disgusting creature!" He roared at her, arms shaking at his side. There wasn't much he could do, since his wand was now in pieces on the ground. Fleur quickly leapt forward, and in an instant she had Draco by the neck, holding him high against the bookshelf. Long feathers slowly started to emerge from her arms as she kept the boy in a tight hold, as he flailed in her grip. Legs dangling high off the ground. What frightened Hermione was that Fleur had yet to utter one syllable. A low growl rumbled from her throat, face remaining errily neutral, she watched the boy gasp for breath in her hold. Fleur wanted to watch the boy die, and however much Malfoy was a nuisance Hermione could not let that happen.

"Fleur, I know...I know you want to kill him, but you can't. Just let him go...please" Her voice was a cross between a plead and whimper, but it made eye crimson eyes twitch watching him. Giving the Slytherin another squeeze, Draco let out a sound that reminded Hermione of a small dog.

"You will not go near 'Ermione Granger ever again. You will not look at 'er, not touch 'er, not brea'z near 'er. If you want motivation ask your fa'zer 'is dealing with Clan Delacour. I know all about the Malfoy family." Fleur finally spoke, her words like ice, cocking her head to the side as she kept a hold of the choking boy. Draco nodded frantically, his face turning all sorts of shades of red, and gasps leaving his lips. Letting out a low snarl, her face now filled with contempt and disgust she dropped the boy into a heap on the floor. Coughing, and rubbing his neck, Malfoy glared at Hermione, never even glancing at the Veela. Apparently he was well aware of who's fault this was. Stumbling to his feet, the blonde heir and his henchmen left the library in a storm. Fleur clenched her jaw muscles, rolling her neck, she started to walk out from the rows of shelves. Wait, this wasn't suppose to happen.

"Fleur wa….." Hermione started to call out, trying to get to the reason she was even here in the first place. But her words were quickly cut off as she felt herself forced to the bookshelf infront of her. Arms yanked painfully above her head, and a bare knee forced between her legs, and her chest smashed against the shelf in front of her.

. Hermione mental berated herself for wearing a skirt because the friction between her legs were sending jolts of pleasure and confusion through her body now.

"Why...would you do some'zing so….idiotic 'Ermione? Do you 'ave a deaz' wish?" The Veela hissed keeping her pinned in a very controversial way, and hot breath on back of her neck.

"I had too! It was the only way I had to talk with you." the young witch gritted her teeth, trying to look to the side at the Veela behind her, not what was happening between her legs. She felt the Veela's breast pressed up firmly against her back.

"Do you know what 'zey were going to do to you? Do you 'zink 'zis is some kind of _game?"_ Thrusting her hips forward on the last word, grinding into the Gryffindor's ass, Hermione involuntarily let out a quiet moan. It was amazing how well the Veela knew how to control her body better than she did.

"N..no! I had to talk with you and you gave me no choice!" Hermione tried to keep the tremble out of her voice, but was failing. Feeling more pressure be put on her wrists above her, the girl tried not to wince. Head twisted to the side, Hermione could barely see the bright red eyes.

"And you 'zink that getting _killed_ would solve 'zat? 'Ermione, z'ey wanted to kill you. If I was not 'ere you would be DEAD! What could be so important you'd ask for dea'z?"

"I'm sorry!" Hermione blurted out as soon as Fleur was done ridiculing her. A flash of uncertainty crossed those fiery red eyes, though she kept the Gryffindor firmly pinned in their compromising position. "I'm sorry about what I said, you are nothing like your mother and it was...awful of me to say something so heartless." Explaining softly, Hermione's chest heaved. The anger slowly started to disappear in those red eyes, but it was still there. Feathers melted from the Veela's arms, leaving smooth flawless skin and delicate fingers holding the girl in place.

"Is...'zat 'ze only 'zing you are sorry for?" Thankful Fleur didn't apply pressure anymore, and just asked cautiously. Thought was still a damp sensation between her legs she hopped the Veela didn't notice.

"No b...b..but I wanted to make sure I apologized for that first." Hermione rasped out. The girl was very aware of how close Fleur was too her, the sensation against her back and lower half. Biting her lip she watched the Veela study her intentions. Confusing thoughts raced in her mind on how someone, a woman at that, can break any semblance of sanity in Hermione. When ever she was around this woman she lost everything that made her into what she was, intelligent, well spoken, eloquent, patience, and she was left into a blithering idiot in the presence of this Veela. Crimson eyes flickered down towards her lips before moving back up to those wide doe eyes.

"What do you want from me 'Ermione?" This time Fleur spoke with a bit of skepticism, and defeat. It seemed so unnatural for this Veela to seem so broken, and it was because of Hermione. Frowning the young girl took a deep breath, and said the bravest, dumbest thing she has ever uttered in her lifetime.

"I don't want you to go to the Yule ball with Roger Davies from Ravenclaw," Fleur's eyes went wide with shock at this, clearly not expecting that as an answer.

"What? 'Ow did you know about z'at?"

"Its everywhere in school now. I don't want you to go with him." Fleur gave her a look as she spoke. Her eyes full of distrust, and Hermione couldn't blame her.

"Why? What does eet matter to you?"

"Cause I was hoping you would take me….as friends that is." With that, Fleur sprang away from Hermione dropping her to the ground. Hermione stumbled but kept her footing, turning around to watching the Veela. Looking like she just had been burnt, or been told her dog died, Fleur looked at her with eyes full of wild emotions. Red hair slowly turning back to its golden blonde again,

"Take...you? As friends?" The Veela repeated in a hushed voice, as if trying to comprehend what was happening.

"I want a do over?" Hermione squeaked out with a weak smile, sliding slowly to the ground. Not trusting her legs to do their job, they girl didn't mind sitting on the cold floor. Despite the fact her body was whimpering in protest at the sudden lack of friction between her legs.

"Do over?" Fleur parrotted again softly.

"Start over...slowly that is. I know we...are kind of broken, but anything broken can be fixed. So I want a do over, become friends again." Fleur was taken back by this. Her back against a bookshelf, the Veela continued to watch the girl attentively.

"Friends?" Hermione gave the Veela a small smile. She knew Fleur was conflicted, but didn't want to woman to feel as such. The gryffindor didn't want anyone to hurt anymore, and it would also give her time to think about her feelings as well.

"I was kind of hoping that when I said talk...it would be...both of us talking," joking lightly, Hermione didn't make a move from the floor. Having a feeling if she stood up, she might cause the blonde to run away.

"Why...why do you want 'zis? Do over?" Fleur suddenly formed a question. Good, Hermione could work with questions.

"Because I was scared, well am scared. I am fifteen Fleur, I am not good at...social aspects of life. I didn't mean to hurt you, I never wanted you to feel..the pain I caused you. I want to start over since now everything is in the open. Build up our friendship, and maybe it will grow to more. I just...I know its not perfect, but its the best I can offer right now. I am confused Fleur. I don't understand what these feelings are. I have never felt this before about anyone. You do things...to me, and I am...just confused about it. Your mother is right, I am….not the best, not much to me," sighing lightly, the girl looked down at her hands in her lap.

"No. My...my mo'zer was wrong about 'zat." Fleur quickly responded, not even hesitating for a moment. Looking up, Hermione was meet with two swirling sapphire eyes. That was the first time she has seen them in a week. "You wish to go to 'ze Yule Ball wi'z me? What about z'at….Bulgarian." Her flawless face twisted with disgust at the thought of the Veela's enemy.

"Why would I go with Viktor?" Fleur's eyes narrowed at that, as if trying to figure out if she was trying to figure out if Hermione was lying or not.

"'E was going to ask you. 'e 'ad been bragging to me about it," The Veela growled to herself.

"Well...he hasn't asked, and if he does. I will say no I am going with someone else...I mean I hope that. I will still tell him no anyone if you don't want to go with me...as friend that is. That would be all well and good, and I am rambling again," sighing, Hermione felt like smacking herself upside the head.

"I...like when you do z'at," a soft response made Hermione look up blinking. It seemed to be her turn to be surprised. There was no words the girl could think of, and just stuck with watching the Veela. "I will take you to...'ze Yule Ball 'zen." The young witch felt her face instantly flush, and couldn't help a smile creep across her features. Feeling something tickle her leg, and send shivers down her spine, Hermione looked down to see tiny red shimmering butterflies fluttering softly on her lap. Each flutter of their translucent wings sent waves of ecstasy through her body, and pooling between her legs. Closing her eyes, she took a careful breath in. After the library she would definitely need to change, because in her current condition classes were going to be uncomfortable.

"Thank...thank you Fleur. For forgiving me." a soft smile finally reached those brilliant blue eyes, as Fleur looked down at the girl.

"I..I could never 'old any'zing over you 'ermione. We will..take eet slow, like you want." The blonde approached her now, posture relaxed and content. Holding out a perfect delicate hand down to her, Hermione felt her whole face go red. At least nothing changed with the blushing part. Grasping her hand, Fleur helped the girl up while the young gryffindor felt sparks against her skin at the touch. Hermione quickly ran her fingers down her skirt trying to smooth out the fabric. "Eet is almost time for 'ze next classes." Hermione looked at her watch at that comment. They had about ten minutes before their next classes, she would go to fourth year Transfiguration and Fleur would go to...Hermione really didn't know.

"Whats your next class?" The sudden curiosity got the better of the girl.

"I believe eets called...Divination?" briefly Hermione imagined the Veela listening to the, unique professor. There must of been a lot of miscommunications in that class. Smiling softly to herself as she thought of the eccentric professor and the dozen of French Veela. "What are you 'zinking about? You are smiling."

"You and professor trelawney, I am just...imagining what the classes must be like." Looking up to the blue eyes sparkling down at her in curiosity.

"_Oui_, she is...ummm...different?" Hermione couldn't help but smile at that. The girl started to move towards the Gryffindor house, still feeling a bit uncomfortable at her damp excitement. Fleur hesitated, looking at the girl then down the hall. Hermione could tell she needed to go to the flock.

"Go! I need to go to my dorm really fast, for...things. I will meet you in defence class." Giving the Veela a gentle smile, Fleur responded in a slight nod then retreating down the hallway. Hermione couldn't help but watch the blonde walk away, eyes slowly falling to her swaying hips. Wait, when did Hermione blantly stare like Ron? Shaking her head, the girl ran to her dorm, changed, and grabbed her other books. She made it to Professor's Moody's class right in time, sliding into the classroom, and instead of sitting with the Bulgarians, she slid into the empty seat next to Fleur. Squeals of delight came from the flock as they all leaned over their desks to hug the girl. However it seemed not all was happy about how everything was back to status quo.

"Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor stood between the divided sections of the class, eyes darting around confused to this recent re-establish of alliance. It was lucky that Professor Moody was not here yet, though Hermione did wonder why he was fashionably late.

"I am sitting with other friends today Viktor, I hope you don't mind," Replying smoothly to the flustered man. Hermione ignored all the soft growling she heard from the flock, and how Fleur sat perfectly still as if she was a statue.

"I...I see. Vell then..I vas vondering if you vould accompany me to the Yule Ball?" The Durmstrang champion suddenly blurted out, eyes wide staring at her for the answer. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Fleur clench her jaw, and hands shaking on the wooden desk.

"Thank you for the offer Viktor I will have to decline. I am already going with a friend." Hermione had to hide a giggle when she saw half the flock puff their chest out and look smug. If ever a term, shit eating grin applied, it was to these girls.

"Vhat? Vith vho?" Apparently Viktor Krum has never been exposed to rejection.

"If you must know….Fleur." doe eyes glancing to the side, she spied the Veela looking at her in shock since the declaration. Hermione almost scoffed at the lack of trust, but let it slip by.

"But...but..you cant! She is a monster Herm-own-ninny!" rage started to wash over his features as he took a step forward, and every French woman was now on her feet.

"Please don't call her that." murmuring quiet, Hermione looked up at the man. "We are going together as friends, and that is it. I asked her." The fact that the girl made the first move sent the Bulgarian further into anger, but Professor Moody seemed to chose that moment to make his entrance.

"Urgh, Finally here, get yer all homework a ready. Is there a problem here?" The crazy mechanical eyes spun over the crowd, and Hermione almost flinched. That thing really creeped her out.

"No Professor, everything is as it should be," the Gryffindor responded. Feeling as if someone was watching her, Hermione looked to her left, and the blonde was gazing at her with soft affectionate eyes.. Lips curling up into a smile, sapphire blue orbs roaming her face, Fleur nodded.

"_Oui,_ as eet should be."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Again, I am sorry for the delay. Life got in the way, and I will try and be better about it. **_

**_This chapter is very flock-centric. I had ALOT of comments about more flock, getting to know them better. And I aggree. They all needed to be introduced, and their names known. _**

**_I hope you enjoy it_**

**_And Next chapter will be the Ball...and fun things!_**

Hermione found herself sitting in the middle of the boutique, watching all of the flocks belongings. Somehow or another, they were all in Hogsmeade the Saturday before Christmas. Apparently the Veela wanted to take her dress shopping, and they seemed to manage this escapade without Fleur. Briefly wondering what excuse was made so the alpha was left behind, Hermione sat and watched the flock. She was becoming better acquainted with each one, making sure to build a relationship with each Veela. First there was Sabine who was looking at some gowns hung up on the wall. Her dark copper pixie cut hair shining under the store lights,eyes glittered with mirth looking over the clothing. Sabine was the rebel of the flock, wanting to be different, and the only one with short hair. Sabine's normal calm blue eyes would swirl into bright lime green when shifting. The ostentatious color was perfect for her.

Next was Valentine, the romantic of the flock. The platinum blonde was always seen looking for her next conquest, and she had no preference for gender. Valentine took the whole sexual deviant to heart, and her true color was a light fuchsia, almost pink color. Hermione watched the two whisper in each others ears, pointing randomly at a few dresses. As much as clothing shopping pained her very soul, Hermione was having fun watching her new friends. Coats, bags, and purses were circled around the chair she was currently residing in, and the flock were scattered looking at various things. Isabelle and Camille was looking at an ash grey dress, studying it with critical eyes. Two sets of blue stormy eyes instantly appeared in her line of sight. Blinking as a dress was thrusted towards her, Hermione looked up at two very excited Veela. Astrid and Adrienne were sisters, and practically identical in every way. Long curly strawberry blonde hair, pouty lips, tall, lithe bodies, basically every boys wet dream about twins. The sisters grew increasingly attached to Hermione since Fleur and her made up. However they knew very little English so communication was sometimes an adventure unto itself.

"'Ermione!" Adrienne's melodious voice chirped happily as she pointed to the dress in the girl's lap.

"_Oui!_ Good?" Astrid gave a brilliant smile, nodding quickly. Two confused doe eyes looked down to the particular garment in her hands. The fabric was slick in her hands, glimmering in the store light. It was a dark pink, almost rose color, with hints of a lighter hue in the sleeves. The tooling around the waste flowed perfect, and was layered into slight ruffles. The neck line wasn't too bad, as some of the other pick made her blush at the cleavage that they were trying to show. Hermione was not normally one for frills, but she did like the way the fabric settled against itself, plus the sisters would be crushed if she said no. Hermione was going to make sure she would never hurt the flock ever again.

"Yes. Its perfect," Smiling and nodding up at the Veela, the Gryffindor agreed. The flock quickly descended on the gown of choice, touching, and whispering their approval. "I'm going to pay for it now." Hermione walked to the front desk, laying her dress for the Yule Ball on the counter.

"Beautiful choice Miss." An elderly wizard spoke up, giving her a small smile.

"My friends helped me pick it out. Well, they did the picking, I am just paying for it." Hermione felt her cheeks redden slightly in embarrassment. She must of been one of the few girls that really didn't enjoy the art of shopping.

"Well its still a good choice. I bet the young man who its meant for will be just smitten." The old shop keeper started to carefully wrap up the dress in a thick brown paper, and tied it together with a thick twine. Hermione furrowed her brow, thinking how to answer, as she pulled out some galleons from her pocket.

"I am quite fond of it as well, and I think _she_ will like it too," Speaking carefully, she took the package in hand. The old shop keeper paused confused, then his eyes grew to saucers. Hermione felt her face flush, and quickly exited the boutique. A soft layer of snow coated the walkways of Hogsmeade, and Hermione shivered slightly while watching the witches and wizards browse and shop for the season. Feeling an arm hook through hers, she looked to see Astrid next to her, then Adrienne mirrored her movement on her otherside. The rest of the flock hovered around them, as the sisters started to pull the girl to their next destination.

"'Ermione, can we stop to get some food?" Camille pipped up behind the girl, and quickly there were several voices aggreeing.

"Of course, you don't need to ask." Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the Veela.

"We like to." Isabelle replied for her with a grin. The flock just nodded in unison as they pulled her into the Three Broomsticks again. The Beauxbatons seem to enjoy this establishment, or maybe its just the butterbeer. Quickly pushing tables together, once again they found themselves the center of attention in the pub.

"Well well, looks like the pretty little flock has returned. What can I get for ya?" Rosmerta slid up to the Veela, eyeing them with amusement. "Aren't you missing someone?" Dark gaze falling on Hermione.

"She couldn't come?" Hermione wasn't sure how it was any of the owners concern though.

"Sure, whatever you say girly. Will you all be wanting the same things as last time?" The Veela all gave a nod simultaneously.

"You remember our orders? But we were only here once?" The Gryffindor gave the woman an unfathomable look.

"Wouldn't be a good proprietor of this fine establishment if I didn't remember your orders now would I? I'll get the butterbeers out for ya." Rosmerta gave the girl a wink, which made Hermione bristle, and walked to the kitchen. Turning back around, there was a dozen sets of eyes on her.

"_Merci _'Ermione, for taking us 'ere," Élise now spoke up. Hermione had a soft spot for this Veela, for she was the bookworm of the flock. It was nice to have a person who knew what it was like. Élise light auburn hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and she had an air of knowledge about her, but that did not hide the fact of her unnatural beauty. Élise's true color was not as striking as the others for it was indigo. It was a darker and richer blue then the calm state, but she was the only blue Veela.

"Thank you all for coming with me for gowns. I wasn't sure what I was going to wear for the Yule Ball, and I wasn't looking forward to coming here by myself." Hermione gave a hesitant shrug, and looking down at her fidgeting hands. Despite everything being well on the Veela front, Hermione still felt slight ache in her heart for what she made the flock put up with. Guilt was often racking her brain when her mind wandered to this.

"I am glad we could 'elp! We are lucky you are so nice." Camille spoke up with a smile, as a waiter approached their table with a large tray of drinks. Hermione rolled her eyes at the drooling boy. Could he be anymore obvious? Gritting her teeth, she watched the young man lean too close to the flock as he sat a mug in front of each of them. The flock just ignored him, keeping their eyes on her.

"You know its rude to stare, and I think you are making my friends uncomfortable," Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"They don't seem to mind?" he sneered at her, "Besides I am in to them, not you?" Hermione knew she could not hold a candle to the Veela, and honestly was ok with that. But she didn't like perverts and creeps to leer at them.

"I don't particularly care who you are into. You are a waiter, you will never have a chance with them. You are probably some Hogwarts dropout who thought he was too cool for anyone to handle, but your slimy attitude will not work with them. So I repeat, you are making my friends and I uncomfortable, and I request you leave." Hermione balled her hands up into a fist, annoyance pouring through her words, and eyes cold and emotionless.

"You need to get laid dyke, and mind your business," The waiter hissed leaning over her trying to be intimidating. Quickly standing up, the screeching of the chair echoing through the pub, Hermione's eyes were ablaze. Hand reaching for her wand on the inside of her coat, mentally thanking herself for never leaving anywhere without it.

"Woah, hey, what is going on here Duff?" Rosmerta suddenly appeared next to the scowling boy, glancing at him, then at Hermione. Raising her hands in a placating way, she glanced over at the Veela, who were also on their feet. The whole pub was silent, quietly watching the showdown.

"I do not appreciate me and my friends being harassed in such an unseemly way. Perhaps we should find our meals elsewhere." Hermione did not let her glare leave the stuck up waiter, jaw clenched in anger.

"Now now, Duff is a just an incompetent dolt. If he shot his mouth off like a fool, I am sorry. Let me make it up to you ladies." The woman then spun around to the young man, and pointed to the back. "Office Duff, now." The waiter spat on the floor in front of Hermione then stormed away. "Apologies again for the git, lunch is on the house ladies. Just sit down and relax, Rosmerta will make it all better." The woman gave Hermione a wink, then took her leave. Letting out a puff of hair, the girl slumped back in her chair, and the flock all took their seats as well.

"Sorry about that, I really don't like anyone talking to you guys like that. Just because you are Veela, doesn't mean they have the right." Hermione rubbed her neck, trying to release her frustration.

"_Merci_ 'Ermione. Not alot of people stick up for us," Élise replied, and Hermione just looked at her in confusion.

"Z'e mates of our alphas...most of 'ze time are not nice. Fleur's father use to….do 'zings to 'ze flock." Isabelle voice was soft, and Hermione could hear the pain in her voice.

"He...he didn't do anything to you all?" feeling her insides twist painfully, and a cold sweat wash over her body, the young gryffindor tried to keep her emotions in check.

"No, 'e died when we were very young." Camille answered. "We are glad you are no'zing like 'im 'zough."

"Why didn't anyone stop him though?" the girl couldn't imagine anyone taking advantage of such powerful creatures.

"We couldn't. 'E was Apolline's mate, and she...didn't care." Isabelle frowned recalling the memories.

"That is why most of the flock is loyal to Fleur? The Clan I mean." It started to all make sense to Hermione now.

"_Oui_, 'ze clan is 'zroughout all of Europe. Z'ey all are loyal to Fleur, she tried to make sure we are all safe. Each group of us would die for 'er." Élise grinned proudly. It made Hermione's heart flutter to hear the flock talk so affectionately of the alpha. The flock raised their mugs to the air, drinking in respect, and the girl couldn't help giggle. Their food finally came and they enjoy their meal in peace. The pub was watching them with wearily looks, but they chose to ignore it. After lunch, they made their way back to the Beauxbatons carriage. The flock wanted to relax with Hermione, and honestly the girl would comply with any request. She was bound and determined to make everything up to her friends. Walking into the carriage the young Gryffindor was still awestruck by the massive mansion spell hidden in the carriage.

"I would love to know how this was done," murmuring to herself Hermione glanced around again, taking in the sights she missed before. The flocked tugged her arms, making sure she was unable to linger for too long. Being lead through the long marble corridors, Hermione was able to get some quick glances at some of the art hanging on the wall, each one more elaborate than the last one. A tug sent her through a room, where the flock huddled around her as they watched her take in her new surroundings. Two large doe eyes stared at the inlaid marble jacuzzi, that must of big enough to hold fifteen people. Did it become a pool at the point? The jets were creating a light white foam on top of the surface, distorting the view to the bottom of the water.

"_Oui?" _Zoé spoke up with a smile, pointing to the massive heated pool.

"I...I didn't bring anything to wear t….." Hermione tried not to get flustered as the flock started to undress in front of her, cutting off what she was saying. Once they were down to their lace multi-colored bra and panties then all quickly stepped in. Hermione began to wonder if she really was inside of Ron's dream. This was pretty much every boy's fantasy. Hermione's eyes were wide as saucers as she watched them all, it definitely made the young Gryffindor self conscious to be near nearly naked beautiful women.

"_Venez dans l'eau est très bien!,"_ Juliette spoke up this time, an extremely sweet Veela. Always happy and bubbly, Long chestnut hair pull back into a simple ponytail, and her true color a bright sunshine yellow to match her bright personality. Hermione's cheeks were flushed, as fidgeted nervously.

"Don't be so nervous 'Ermione!" Camille grin.

"I am not going to do things you all want just because you are all beautiful and want me too!" the girl mumbled, trying not to stare. Her body still confused why she was staring in the first place.

"You think we are...beautiful?" Isabelle smirked glancing at the other girls. A dozen blue eyes on Hermione made her even more nervous.

"Well..I mean...Yes of course, but I didn't...mean it in a bad way?" She had a feeling the flock was teasing her to for the sake of teasing.

"Maybe if we take off our….._lingerie_, you would join us?" Camille eyes danced mischievously.

"No!" Hermione squeaked out, causing the flock to giggle. "Fine! You win!" Grumbling, she started to take off her coat, and kick off her shoes.

"_Merci…" _Valentine licked her lips while watching her, making Hermione feel like a piece of meat.

"Are you guys really going to watch me undress!" the young Gryffindor gave an indignant huff.

"_Oui,"_ Élise giggled. Hermione just groaned, as she quickly undressed, feeling herself grow red with embarrassment, and all but jump into the heated tub. The flock watched her amused, giggling at her antics. Astrid pulled her to the middle of the water, so all of them could see her. White foam at least provided enough modesty so Hermione would die of embarrassment.

"_Merci _again 'Ermione, for joining in 'ogsmeade!" Isabelle smiled at her warmly.

"Oh its no worries. My goodness this water feels amazingly good," Hermione couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Its been a while since she has been in a jacuzzi, or pool for that matter.

"See! We 'ave some good ideas." Élise laughed out.

"Whats the saying..'a broken watch can be right twice a day?" Hermione teased the Veela, earning a splash in her direction. "You fiend!" Soon giggles erupted as every occupant in the pool began to splash one another.

"_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?"_ an angelic voice floated over all the chaos causing the horseplay to silence leaving nothing but the sound of the swaying water in the room. Fleur stood in the doorway, wearing a pair of sinfully tight skinny jeans, and a red tank top. Her eyebrows almost to her hairline as her gaze slowly moved across each pair of eyes landing on the only doe eyes in the room. "'Ermione?" Fleur blinked, looking rather confused at the moment.

"Ummm, hi! How was your day?" Hermione coughed, trying not to notice how the flock hid behind her like some human shield for the alpha Veela.

"It was...alright, but it seems I did not 'ave an eventful day as yours?" Her hands clasped behind her back, Fleur slowly walked into the room, sapphire eyes never leaving her.

"Well, we came back here to relax after a day of spending in Hogsmeade?" Hermione offered with a weak smile.

"'Ogsmeade you say? I was...unaware 'zat was going to be on today's agenda," Fleur glanced at the flock pointedly, before returning her gaze to Hermione. It seems their trip was not passed by the alpha. Hermione winced, brain working overtime for an answer.

"I ummm...asked them to come with me. Since you weren't here?" the girl accidently made it sound more like a question then anything. Maybe Fleur wouldn't pick up on it

"Oh really?" The blonde crouched down near the edge of the pool, arms resting on her knees, balancing on the balls of her feet, now almost eye level with them.

"Yes, and we stopped for food. It was a very..very sad you couldn't be there with us, right girls?" Hermione glanced back, and the flock nodded in unison. If they couldn't be any more obvious.

"_Vous n'êtes pas en difficulté. S'il vous plaît nous donner un moment._" Fleur spoke softly, eyes full of amusement watching them all.

"_Oui!"_ they all chorused, and the flock quickly left the pool. Hermione felt her cheeks burn as she quickly averted her eyes not wanting to see a doze half naked, _wet, _Veela. Hermione stayed in the water, extremely grateful for the foam at this moment. They stayed in silence until the door click softly behind them leaving them alone.

"So...what did you do today?" Hermione was extremely uncomfortable with the silence, and quickly thought of any question to strike a conversation.

"I meet wi'z groups of 'ze clan in Europe. A few of 'zem pledged fealty to me, I solved a few disturbances, 'zen returned to...'zis?" Fleur gestured to the now soaked floor of the room.

"Fealty, that sounds great," Hermione tried to not draw attention to the fact they were playing in the pool, and she was nearly naked in front of Fleur. Any attention to the pool was unwanted.

"I can tell what you are 'zinking by 'ze way. You don't need to be so...worried," Fleur chuckled softly, Hermione's eyes flickered up to the Veela's. "Z'at...your clo'zing leaves some'zing to be lacked?" The girl felt her whole body inflame red, and she wanted to sink to the bottom of this pool.

"So mean," Hermione mumbled, making sure she had optimal bubble coverage.

"Being mean would mean me draining 'ze pool while you are in it?" Fleur lips curled up, eyes filled glittering with mirth.

"You wouldn't!" Hermione gasped, glaring at the blonde.

"'Ow else am I going to give you a towel to dry off?"

"How about a wand!" Hermione couldn't believe she was having this conversation, did Fleur really want to see her?

"I do not 'ave mine wi'z me." Hermione just rolled her eyes at that, her wand was currently sitting in her pile of clothing near the door. But she didn't think that was going to be an option for what the Veela had in store.

"I don't see a towel, and when you leave to get one I can get my wand over there, and cast a spell!" Hermione wanted to test her theory. Fleur smiled softly, holding out her hand, fingers extended, and with her other, she snapped her fingers causing a white fluffy towel to appear in her hands. "Wandless non-verbal magic towel?!" the girl couldn't help herself at feeling in awe of such a show of power. She may be the most brilliant mind of their time, but she had no where near the power Fleur did.

"I will not bite 'Ermione," Fleur voice was quiet and gentle, but there was an underlying question there. Hermione knew what it was, and watch the cool blue eyes study her carefully, as if they were pleading with her. Her body trembled with anticipation, obvious to what it wanted. Hermione ran her fingers through her wet hair, taking a deep breath, she gave a small nod. Fleur stood up gracefully, and took a step back watching the girl. Hermione slowly started to emerge from the pool, trying not to feel self conscious or embarrassed as Fleur watched her with hunger in her eyes. Hermione stopped a few feet in front of the Veela, body quivering, whether it was from the chill of being wet, or excitement, she couldn't tell. "I will not 'urt you," Fleur barely whispered, as she unwrapped the fluffy towel on her hands.

"I know," Hermione stayed perfectly still as Fleur took a few steps forward until she was less than a foot away. The blonde gingerly wrapped the towel around the girl's shoulders gently, sapphire eyes flickering down the her parted lips. Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, licking her lips absent mindedly.

"I..would never 'urt you 'Ermione," Fleur whispered out, leaning forward. As suddenly warm lush lips were on her own. Hermione couldn't help but close her eyes. Warm slender hands slid on the girl's waist, as the kiss deepened. The taste of honey flooded her senses as Hermione couldn't help but let a soft moan out. That sound seemed to have interrupted Fleur, as the Veela quickly pulled back, frowning deeply, looking down.

"I...forgive me 'Ermione. Z'at was...uncalled for." Fleur kept her eyes on the floor, as she rubbed her neck in frustration.

"Its...its fine." Hermione squeaked out, apparently her voice was not working.

"I am..suppose to be taking 'zis slow. Forgive me and my control. I will wait by the door for you," Fleur inclined her head slightly, and withdrew from the room, leaving a stunned Hermione in silence. Her first kiss, was by Fleur Delacour, a woman. The most beautiful and powerful Veela in Europe. And for some reason, so was ok with it.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yay new chapter! I wanted to thank everyone for their kind reviews. 170 reviews, HELL YA! **_

_**I wanted to answer a few questions I have so far. Where is Gabrielle? She is coming don't you worry! Why do I not type translations? This story is from Hermione's PoV, I will probably never go into Fleur's PoV. And starting off, Hermione know NOTHING about the French Language. So I wanted you to feel as lost as she did. Hermione is starting to now study and understand French, so translations will be appearing more frequently, but might have some holes since Hermione isn't fluent in it yet. Silly reason I know, but its just how I feel. Love me or hate me, its up to you. Why did Fleur's mom freak out? Several reasons. She knows fully well Fleur is more powerful then her. And the only reason she is still at the head is because of Veela tradition. She is scared of her. And the main reason, I WROTE HER THAT WAY =)**_

_**This has been by far one of my most favorite chapters to write, full of fluff and goodness. This chapter explains a few lingering questions. More will be answered with time I promise! I did lie, I said last chapter this would be about the Yule ball, BUT...I was having so much fun with this chapter I had to push the Ball back. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT IT! **_

_**Forgive the few grammatical errors, and I hope you all enjoy this.**_

It was Christmas Eve, and Hermione found herself in front of the divination's classroom. Brow furrowed, the young Gryffindor's mind was focused on the dreams that plagued her every night. Fingers slowly touched her own lips, remembering the lingering sensation of the kiss. That moment replayed in her mind on numerous occasions. Since then Fleur had been friendly to her, but kept at a respectful distance. It was true Hermione was still confused about all these feelings, especially that her heart was tugged in the direction of the young woman. And Fleur had been very respectful of that, trying to ease her mind. Yet a part of Hermione wanted more. She loved the fact that the Veela cared about her feelings so much in that aspect, to not cross the line, but Hermione wasn't sure if she had the guts to initiate anything by herself no matter how much she desired it. So she found herself here, in front of this classroom, ready to ask Professor Trelawney what these dreams ment. Knocking softly against the hard oaken door, Hermione pushed it open, and peeked inside.

"Professor?" calling out, she looked around cautiously. Stepping into the dimly lit room, Hermione's eyes darted around every nook and cranny of the room. Just then the office door flung open in the corner of the room, and there stood the frizzy hair professor, with large thick rimmed glasses.

"Yes yes, who is it?" It almost looked like Trelawney was twitching. Her eyes fell upon the young Gryffindor, and Hermione wondered if she remembered her. She has not been in a divination class since her second year.

"I had a question Professor, about dreams?" Hermione asked carefully.

"A dream? Come my child, let us look into the third eye and see what this dream holds for you," the older woman quickly grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into her office. The girl took in the sight before her of shelves lined with books, potions, scrying stones. And her walls were lined with charts on star placement, and other astrological facts. The fireplace held numerous pots and kettles of teas and other boiling liquids. Books and papers lined her floor, and she could see the woman was still not as meticulous as other professors. Hermione found herself in a high back chair with Professor Trelawney sitting directly in front of her. "What kind of dreams are we talking about my child? Revelations, predictions, visions of the past? It will help me look for the right instrument to learn about the meanings." The professor pushed up her glasses on her nose, her eyes wide looking at the girl.

"Well, I am not sure. But I have been having the same one for many months. I dream...about a person, and when this first started I never met this..person. Yet I when I come to Hogwarts they are here and real." Hermione tried to explain, ignoring her analytical thoughts on how crazy this sounds.

"I see, I see. And what happens in these dreams?" Professor Trelawney swiftly gets up, scurrying around her room, picking up a kettle from the fire, and an antique cup and saucer.

"Well...I see this person and…"

"Where are you?" the older woman interrupts thrusting the cup and saucer into Hermione's hands.

"I guess in a forest, almost like the Forbidden Forest. And...this person is looking at me, smiling, laughing, and motioning for me to follow them. But I can't my feet won't move. They are stuck. Its this same dream for months now, every day. How can I dream of this...person, before I even meet them?" Hermione pleaded with them woman, hoping for answers, as she clutched the fine china to her chest. The Professor just pour some dark tea into her cup, and clumps of tea leaves were floating in the liquid. The rancid scent overwhelmed her almost immediately. Hermione tried to think of all her information on tea leaves. Would this really work?

"Drink drink!" Hermione took a deep breath, and drank the foul liquid trying to repress her gag reflex. Finally choking down the last of the drink, coughing Hermione handed the cup to the professor. Globs of tea leaves lined to the side of the cup.

"What do you see professor?" the girl asked in a scratchy voice, the awful aftertaste lingered in her mouth. The older woman narrowed her eyes at the cup, spinning it quickly in her fingers.

"Your future...is full of feathers. Does that mean anything to you?" the professor asked in a confused tone.

"Oh yes. I understand that." Hermione didn't need the divination to tell her that. That was pretty much an assured thing.

"Your dreams, are deep old magic. A bond. You are rejecting this bond."

"Rejecting, what do you mean?" Hermione frowned at this news.

"You know what you are suppose to do, the answer has been given to you. But you have not taken the risk yet. You are denying your feelings and destiny." Trelawney replied simply. Hermione's mind raced at that. This must of meant her feelings for Fleur. She was pushing them away, still confused.

"So if I...accept my feelings, and stop rejecting. Things will be better?" Hermione looked at the older woman.

"To put simply, yes." the professor stood up once again, putting the tea cup back on a shelf. "Is there anything else my child, that the third eye can see for you?"

"No...no thank you. You gave me a lot to think about. Thank you Professor," Hermione felt numb, as she gave a small smile to the professor, and excused herself from the office. Walking from the classroom, Hermione was absorbed in her thoughts. She thought about everything that happened, and what she was just told. Hermione was mated to Fleur, that was it, and she has been trying to avoid the topic yet it seems it hasn't been working in her favor. Different and new feelings on the Veela made Hermione worry. Experiencing these new things, sensations when ever she came close to the Veela, felt so weird, yet so right. She liked the way Fleur made her feel, the way her butterflies made her grow excited. Companionship has never been something on Hermione's mind, everything that was happening with Harry and her classes usually took up all her time. But this is the first moment when she felt any connection to someone. Fleur Delacour, the object of her dreams, the tormenter of her heart. Hermione paused, fingers reaching up and playing with the necklace hanging from her casual clothing. the red rubies and the celtic knot shined in the fire light. For some reason the jewelry made her feel safe.

"I have...feelings for her," Hermione murmured softly, pads of her fingers running over the design of the necklace. This was the first epiphany Hermione ever had. She had strong feelings for Fleur, that was beyond friendship. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she started to walk back to her dorm again. Half the student population left for home for christmas break, and the other half wanted to be here for the Yule Ball. Everyone was anxious on who the champions were going to bring. They were going to be surprised. Walking into her dorm room Esmeralda quickly fluttered to land on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck softly. It seemed to be the owl's form of a hello. Running her fingers over the soft feathers on the little owl's chest, Hermione stood contently giving affection to her pet.

"_Bonjour Esmeralda, __comment allez-vous?" _**Hello Esmeralda, how are you?**Her French was getting better, as she practiced often with her little owl. Esmeralda chirped happily, continuing to nuzzle Hermione. It was the afternoon, early evening and Christmas Eve. All was quiet in the castle, and Hermione felt like taking a walk through the gardens. "_Aimeriez-vous à marcher avec moi?," _**Would you like to walk with me? **The little owl gave a tiny coo, and made herself comfortable on the girl's shoulder, looking like a tiny ball of fluff for the world to see. Chuckling softly, Hermione made her way through the castle with her pet, until they were outside in the chilly air. A thin layer of frost covered everything, and her breath was easy to see in the frozen air. Soon it would be dinner, then tomorrow would be the big day. Christmas, and the Yule ball and Hermione was extremely nervous. She was anxious at what people would think about her and Fleur, and nervous that she would mess up some how. They had dance lessons with Professor McGonagall a few weeks back, which was awkward, but she got down the basics of it. The thought of embarrassing Fleur was highly unsettling to her.

"_Bonsoir 'Ermione, Esmeralda,"_ A soft voice broke her from her worrying thoughts. It seemed that just by thinking about her, the Veela appeared. Fleur stood in the gardens with a gentle smile across her lips, Her gray peacoat, a pair of black jeans, and a white fluffy scarf around her neck. The Veela always looked like she was about to do a runway show, in all her monochromatic beauty. Esmeralda hooted happily but stayed tucked near Hermione's neck, trying to stay warm.

"Fleur! Hi, I didn't see you here." Hermione felt her ears and cheeks redden, but she wasn't sure if it was from the cold temperature, or the fact Fleur was so close. Having just had her so called epiphany, being near the Veela sent the young Gryffindor's heart racing.

"I...apologize. I can go if you desire?" Hermione tried to hold back her shiver when Fleur said the word desire, but something about that French accent caused all her self control to be thrown out the window.

"Oh no, you are great...I mean wonderful...I mean...you can stay. We..we were just taking a walk." Hermione wanted to crawl in her bed, and die from embarrassment. Stammering like a fool in front of Fleur probably wasn't the best way to deal with her feelings.

"Are...you ok 'Ermione?"

"Yep, perfect. How are you?" This moment couldn't get any more awkward even if she tried.

"I am well. I was..." Fleur paused for a moment before continuing her thought, "we, the flock, were wondering if you would do us 'ze 'onor of spending _Noël,_ with us." The blonde kept her hands behind her back, and stayed at a safe distance. Safe for who was still the question.

"Spend Christmas with you all?" The question came at a surprise to Hermione. She thought about Ron, and Harry but they seemed to do well by themselves and always had plans. Maybe a bit of girl time would be well needed.

"You do not 'ave to, if you do not want. We understand...if you 'ave plans." Fleur added, obviously uneasy with the hesitation to her inquiry.

"No! I would love to. I mean..spend Christmas with you all, I mean..._Noël _with you." The brunette smiled, hopefully to put the Veela at ease.

"Really?" The blonde instantly perked up, blue eyes sparkling brighter. "Wonderful. Everyone will be excited to 'ear you will be wi'z us." The alpha cautiously took a step forward and brought her hands out in front of her. She was holding a delicate red lily in her leather gloved fingers. It was identical to the one, she got delivered by an owl a few months ago. Fleur handed it out to her, with a soft smile, and this time Hermione knew she was blushing.

"Its...its beautiful." Whispering, taking the flower. Her doe eyes stared deeply at the red petals, trying to stop her heart from racing.

"It...does not 'old a candle to you, 'Ermione." If Hermione could be anymore red, she would resemble a tomato. The Veela offered her arm, and Hermione shyly hooked her arm with hers. They walked slowly to the carriage, Esmeralda still in the crook of Hermione's neck, cooing ever so softly, and the other two walking in a comfortable silence. As the carriage came in sight, a light snow started to fall from the heavens. Hermione couldn't help but smile as it seemed it was almost a sign. There was no other place she rather be. Fleur helped her in the carriage and as she entered the grand foyer, the flock immediately swarmed her.

"'Ermione!" Several bodies proceeded to hug, and squeeze her. Fleur just laughed as the others fawned all over the girl. Esmeralda gave a squeak and flew off her perch and landed on the chandelier, watching the commotion from above. Hermione gave a half hearted glare as the alpha didn't rescue her, and just watched them from a safe distance. Several hands quickly removed the girls coat, and it disappeared into the mass of bodies surrounding her. The flock proceeded then to tug the young Gryffindor down the hallway, until they reached a massive dining hall. Apparently Hermione made it just in time for dinner. There was a huge ham on the table, with numerous sides, and the smell was mouth watering. The girl was gently pushed into a chair next to the head of the table, while the flock quickly took their seats. Fleur sat next to Hermione at the head of the table, smell still stuck firmly on her face, eyes never leaving Hermione. Her coat and scarf were gone, to now show a simple baby-doll shirt in a deep sapphire blue. It seemed when the Veela was not wearing red, she was adorned in blue, yet both colors looked amazing on her.

"You guys could of just asked if I was hungry," the girl grumbled, leering at Fleur, though the Veela just chuckled at her attempt.

"Z'at was z'em asking." The blonde smiled. The flock started to pass out food, and soon the young Gryffindor had a heaping plate full of food.

"Where is Madame Maxime?" The sudden absence of the Beauxbatons headmistress struck the girl. The giant woman was suppose to be watching them, though it seemed the flock need no supervision.

"She is wi'z 'ze...umm _grand...__haut _professor." Camille spoke up, raising her hand up high, trying to show what she meant.

"You mean tall? Oh, Hagrid? She is with Hagrid? Really? Oh my…." Hermione never noticed the two educators to take such an interest in each other. She was happy though, Hagrid deserved happiness, and if the giant woman provided that, then Hermione hoped he would be happy.

"So eet is just...us. I 'ope you do not mind." Fleur smiled at her, which made her face heat up.

"Of course not," the girl quickly replied then begun to eat what was on her plate in hopes to stop staring at the alpha.

"Ze dance is tomorrow! Are you ready 'Ermione?" Élise questioned her.

"Oh...yup. I sure hope so. Though I am not the best dancer. So I might accidentally step on a few feet. Sorry in advance for that." She glanced at Fleur, trying to hide her humiliation of not mastering such a simple style of art.

"I know you will be fine 'Ermione. I do not 'zink any'zing can ruin tomorrow," Fleur chuckled to herself as if remembering some important detail.

"Viktor?" Sabine added, and the sound of the name brought all eyes towards the pixie cut Veela.

"You think Viktor will try and do something tomorrow?" Hermione frowned at the thought. The Bulgarian was nice, but she wanted this animosity between the two groups to stop. She looked at Sabine, who just bit her lip softly, looking down at her plate with a penitent expression.

"I do not 'zink 'zat...man will try anything." Fleur finally spoke, her expression now somber.

"Can I ask why Viktor...dislikes you all so much?" Hermione couldn't help but question the dark past. There had to be something to the story to bring such vengeful feelings. All eyes were on Fleur, waiting to see if she would disclose the information. The alpha hesitated, jaw clenching slightly.

"I...I did some'zing to 'im. In which I did not mean. Eet just 'appened, I was a young Veela, 'zat lacked control." The blonde spoke slowly and chose her words carefully. "Viktor Krum...was in love with a woman a few years ago. Anna, she was beautiful, and was very much in love with 'im. I was in Bulgaria visiting some of ze flock, and Anna 'appened to stumble across me. I did not have...much control of my 'zrall, and Veela nature is very...sexual, and to find pleasure." Hermione had a feeling where this was going, but parted her lips slightly as she listened. "She was...effected, and started to follow me, became obsessed. I did not know at 'ze time, who she was. I was young and wanted to 'ave fun, so….. I took 'er." Hermione knew that the Veela had experience in such intimate things. She was a Veela after all, so it was not a surprising thing that she followed her nature. Yet the girl couldn't help but feel self conscious at her lacking of any experience. Man, woman, she knew nothing when it came to this.

"Oh, I see…" Hermione nodded softly, understanding a bit more for the disdain. Fleur looked pained, as it seemed the story did not end there.

"She became...she fell in love wi'z me. But she was not my mate. I felt no'zing. I told 'er eet was just for fun, and she did not take 'zat well. She broke off 'zeir engagement, telling 'im she found ano'zer. Tried for a long time to get me, but I refused. I felt no'zing, and I already took 'er. She was 'eart broken and fled to Russia to live as a muggle, done with 'ze magical world. Viktor found out, swore to take 'is vengeance on me and 'ze Clan." The once sparkling blue eyes were dull, and unfocused as recalling memories.

"Did he...hurt…" Hermione let her question die off, unable to think Viktor had it in him.

"_Oui, _two girls from Italia." Fleur spat out, hands clenching into fists on the table. The room stayed silent listening to the alpha regale the story.

"He...he hurt two girls? They did...didn't die?" Hermione understood Viktor was angry, but the fact that he could hurt innocents, made her stomach turn.

"No...but 'zey will not be able to fly again. The Clan takes care of z'em and 'zeir family. I couldn't prove eet was 'im, but 'e left Bulgarian daisy 'zere. Taunting. I cannot touch 'im wi'zout breaking laws and 'urting 'ze flock. Ze man 'as taken up some crusade to prevent us from 'urting anyone else."

"Thats...thats ludacris. You can't do anything to a man who hurt two girls, and his vendetta is foolish. It wasn't your fault, you were young, and I have read Veela's go after weak willed...prey. This is...that man...URGH," Hermione slammed her hand on the table, causing the fine china to shudder across the table, and a dozen blue eyes were on her. "You were a kid, mistakes happen. Like you could control things, and he….I am sorry, I am just furious." The girl felt a swell of emotion in her chest. She felt pain for Fleur, for the flock, for Viktor for his heartbreak, but he took this situation and made it turn out of control. The fact that he was coming after the flock, frustrated Hermione completely, and she lost all respect for him. "He was trying to take me away from you...that was it. He was trying to make me fall in love with him. That slimy git, I will hex him to next year," The girl swiftly stood up, ready to march over to the Durmstrang ship and give him a piece of her mind. Fleur gently grabbed her hand, standing as well. The blonde was looking at her, face calm, sapphire eyes soothing.

"'Ermione, peace. Eet is ok. Both parties made mistakes. I 'ave several plans in place to make sure 'ze Clan is safe, and 'zings to show 'ze world 'is intent if 'e tries anything again. Clan Delacour is too powerful to let a...Bulgarian to dictate us. We 'ave already placed blockades and embargos on 'is families, and 'is followers companies and earnings. 'E is suffering, and will most likely break soon." Hermione almost forgot everything that was spoken, to engross in enjoying the delightful sensation flowing through her body at the skin contact of the Veela.

"O...ok. But at least I know his game now." She murmured softly, gazing deeply into the deep blue eyes. Sitting back down slowly, she let out a sigh. At least she was all caught up in her studies, so these new developments on Fleur and Viktor was ok to take up most of her concentration. They ate in silence for a few minutes, and Hermione really did enjoy all the food, it tasted different from Hogwarts food, but in a good way.

"Astrid and Adrienne cooked." Fleur spoke up as if reading her mind. Did she know legilimency? The two twins smiled, hearing their names, though the girl wondered if they knew what they were talking about.

"How did...did you know?" Hermione eyed the Veela careful as if she was going to see a sign of mind magic.

"You...'ave 'zis look about you when you get confused of fixated on some'zing. You do eet wi'z your books too. Wanting to know some'zing." Fleur stated simply with a smile. Hermione narrowed her eyes and made a mental note to red up on occlumency. Hermione absentmindedly played with her necklace, looking back down at her plate. This habit seemed to be forming a lot when she was lost in thought, to fiddle with the jewelry.

"Why is this," Hermione held the charm in her hand, as it dangles from the delicate chain, "Why is this important? Why did you ask me to wear it?" The girls sudden understanding of her own emotions cause several questions to bubble up from her mind. She truly wanted to fully understand Fleur, and the flock.

"Ze necklace does 'zree 'zings. First, eet says you are apart of Clan Delacour. Second eet states you are under the 'ighest protection 'ze clan can offer. Protection of 'ze alpha. And 'zirdly, eet is a link to me, and only me. Ze necklace tells me if you are in danger." Fleur watched Hermione, trying to gauge her reaction to the new development. The young gryffindor couldn't help but feel an odd sense of comfort feeling the cool metal in her hand.

"Really?" Hermione spoke softly, taken back by what the Veela just said.

"_Oui,_ so when I am not wi'z you, I am still 'zere. Able to..keep you safe," Fleur tilted her head to the side as she was watching her. The flock stayed silent, eating their meals and watching them converse.

"Thank...thank you Fleur, that is...really sweet," Hermione smiled softly to herself, lowering her head, feeling her face heat up. The rest of the meal stayed in a comfortable silence, until Esmeralda fluttered in the dining room landing on Valentine's shoulder. The platinum blonde stroke under her chin gently, whispering something softly to the owl. The sun was setting, and Hermione felt her muscles grow tired. She has not been getting enough sleep lately, as stress from many factors have been swirling in her mind.

"Come, let's get you to bed," Fleur rose from her seat gracefully, holding out a hand towards Hermione. The flock all smiled, quickly giving her several hugs, before Hermione slowly laid her own hand in Fleur's. The Veela just offered her signature soft smile, guiding her to her room. The last time they were there, Hermione had an unfortunate incident that proved that human's needed air to not black out. Feeling her heart speed up at the thought, of what almost transpired that night, Hermione tried to keep calm following Fleur down the hallways. The warmth of the blonde's fingers gently holding onto her own, sent the girl's mind into chaos. How was she suppose to stay calm, when it felt so good to have such a simple physical contact. A coil of light energy started to crawl through her body at an agonizing slow pace, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to have more contact. "'Ermione?"

"What? I..I am sorry Fleur I seemed to have zoned out." She found that they were standing stationary in the middle of the corridors and the Veela was looking at her with a curious expression.

"You...seem to be lost in 'zought, are you well?" Blue eyes inquired scanning over her figure.

"Yes, I am...I am ok. Just nervous about tomorrow is all." Hermione supplied. While it was true that she was anxious about the ball, she wasn't ready to come clean with the alpha.

"You worry too," Fleur shook her head lightly, and lead the girl into her room. Hermione entered space, glancing around remembering past memories, as the door softly clicked shut closing them both in and giving them privacy. Hermione was proud of herself for not jumping at that moment, but she felt a bit fidgety still.

"Are you tired? I can sleep on the floor, all I need is some blankets and pillows, and I won't cause too much noise. Bugger...I forgot something to sleep in. I can go back to my room and get something really fast it wo…." her nervous rambling was cut off by a soft, delicate finger, being placed gently on her trembling lips.

"'Ermione, peace. Please do not worry, we invited you 'ere to relax and enjoy the 'oliday. I...I will not do any'zing to make you uncomfortable." The soothing accented voice held a tinge of pain stating that, while her eyes tried to comfort the nervous Gryffindor. Hermione felt awful at making the Veela feel she was uncomfortable in her presence. She didn't want Fleur to think that, and was hoping they could get closer. Frowning at her lack of charm, Hermione parted her lips as if trying to say something, but nothing came out. "I 'ave some...appropriate clo'zing you can borrow." The blonde smiled, though it did not reach her sapphire blue eyes. Fleur went to a tall oak wardrobe, opening the tall doors, she turned around with two pieces of deep red fabric. Handing them to Hermione, the girl saw that they were a pair of long flannel pajama pants, and a tank top, both in a same rose red shade.

"Thank you Fleur," Hermione gave a weak smile still frustrated in her that she made Fleur upset.

"You can change out 'ere, I will change in ba'z," The blonde gave a small bow, withdrawing into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door. Hermione let out a sigh, trying to figure out a way to fix this. Should she tell the truth? The girl didn't think she was ready for that jump quite yet, and tried to come up with any ideas. Undressing slowly, pausing for a second, she leaned down, burying her nose in the fabric, inhaling. They had the most exotic spiced scent, that practically made the girl let out a soft moan. She chuckled softly to herself, getting dressed, as if she could ever think to deny her feelings. Hermione may not be in expert in the art of romance, but she could tell what her feelings were. "Are you dressed 'Ermione?" A muffled voice of Fleur interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh yes, I am good." Hermione watched as the door swung open, revealing Fleur, in a bright sapphire satin robe, hair hanging freely around her shoulders. The brunette tried not to stare, but it was so difficult to comply with her mental request.

"Do..I look ok?" The Veela teased, noting the obvious staring like a dolt. Flushing deeply, she quickly blinked, turning around to stare at anything other than Fleur's perfect legs.

"You..you look great. Wonderful. I..I didn't mean to stare." Hermione glanced in the direction of the Veela, noting that her eyes were full of amusement.

"You can stare whenever you wish 'Ermione," it seemed Hermione didn't need to come up with a big plan to comfort the blonde, for staring like a idiot was enough to set everything right. Fleur gestured to the bed, "Please," Was all she spoke. Nodding obediently, Hermione quickly walked towards the bed, picking up the dark ruby sheets, and sliding into bed, hugging the covers around her. Doe eyes watching the Veela, wondering what she was going to do. To her surprise, and her dismay, Fleur laid down on top of the sheets, leaving the fabric as a buffer between them. Her disappointment, must of been obvious, because Fleur let out a soft chuckle, giving her a sly wink. They both leaned back on their pillows, and Fleur lifted up an thin hand, snapping her fingers the room was enveloped in darkness.

"Show off," Hermione grumbled, and Fleur just let out another angelic laugh.

"Only for you _ma petite souris_."

"Its a chipmunk," The girl pouted at the teasing, and even though they were in darkness, Hermione could _feel _Fleur's smug smile. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, Hermione dare not move, or even breath. As the realization that she was in Fleur Delacour bed, hit her like a sack of bricks. Feeling the Veela so close, the girl had no idea how she was going to sleep. "How does the flock go to class if they can't understand English?" Hermione blurted out, even though she was thinking of no such things along those lines.

"Ummm, eet is...a kind of Veela magic. We are linked, and if one can understand, 'ze o'zers 'ave an idea of what is being spoken."

"Will...will that happen to me?" This is the first time Hermione brought any attention about the mating situation.

"Non, it is only Veela. My 'ope was to teach you _Français_." Fleur said carefully.

"I...I would still like that." Hermione turned on her side, facing the dark figure of the other person in bed.

"Go to sleep 'Ermione. All will be well." Fleur whispered softly, and as if in a trance, the girls eyelids became heavy, and uncooperative. Sleep finally took the girl, and for the first time in months, she had a different dream.

_Hermione stood in the middle of the forest in her school uniform. The forest was dark, yet not in a frightening manner, it was more cool and relaxing. Eyes scanning over the horizon, Hermione stayed perfectly still observing everything around her. Licking her dry lips, she let out a soft sigh, feeling the cool air around her. Her heart skipped a beat, when she felt strong warm hands curl around her waist, pulling her close into a muscular lean body. The grip was firm, but gentle, as the girl could sense hot breath on the back of her neck. _

"_I will not 'urt you 'Ermione," such familiar words came from such a familiar voice. Nimble fingers, grasped her white button down shirt slowly pulling it out from being tucked in her skirt. The girl couldn't help but lean back into the strong embrace. She could feel how built the Veela was, holding her possessively against her body. The shirt became untucked, and warm fingers quickly found their way on the trembling flesh, splayed out and moving up and down with each ragged breath. "You...are so beautiful, and all mine." a hush whispered tickled her ear, as the hand slid up higher across her naked flesh, feeling curves of each rib._

"_Fleur…" Hermione let out in a quivering voice. The Veela's delicate fingers traced over the fabric of the girl's bra, and glanced over the harden nipples obvious through the thin lace fabric._

"_Do you want me to make you mine 'Ermione?" The blonde questioned, pulling her tighter against her body, and Hermione involuntarily let out a low moan, feeling her ass grind into the Veela's crotch. _

"_Y..Y..Yes," Hermione was sure she wanted this more than anything else in the world. More than all the knowledge in any school, she wanted Fleur. The hand across her chest, held her tightly against her body, while the Veela's free hand seemed to be traveling a more southern route. Hermione felt the fabric of her skirt slowly start to rise up, quickly looking down through hooded eyes, she could see Fleur's fingers brushing against her thigh, pulling up the clothing with her. The girl didn't think she could stand much more of this, legs feeling shaking, and lungs burning for air they weren't getting. Hermione could feel the pool of fire slowly start to grow between her legs, as the dampness through her panties started to feel more uncomfortable by the second. Desire, and anticipation was all Hermione could feel, wanting the blonde to explore more. Graceful fingers finally pulled up the skirt far enough to see the hem of the girl's panties. Running feather light touches along the fabric until the hand stopped right under Hermione's belly button. _

"_Relax as I take you 'Ermione," The blonde's chest was rumbling slightly as if purring, and the fingers slipped effortlessly under the only fabric between them and Hermione's wet core. Pure bliss and euphoria swept through her body as she felt Fleur get close and closer, moving at an painfully slow pace traveling lower. The young gryffindor couldn't help but let out a soft mewl, as the lithe fingers intertwined with the short velvet curls now damp with excitement. She could feel Fleur hot breath, panting in her ear as a her fingers leisurely ran down the quivering bundle of nerves, and the more then ready entrance. _

"_God..p..please Fleur." Hermione practically begged, as such soft touches was sending her body a blaze. Her body was scream, crying for the Veela, wanting to give itself to the blonde to please her however she saw fit. Tips of Fleur's fingers pushed only slightly into Hermione's drenched core, thumb caressed the virgin clit. The girl let out a louder moan, feeling such ecstasy from such tiny movements._

"_Say my name 'Ermione, say my name as I enter you, and take you. Say my name as I make you mine forever," Her lips started to pepper soft kisses along the girl's neck, making Hermione tilt her head to the side allow for better access. _

"_Fleur...Fleur...gods Fleur…." Hermione whimpered out as she felt the finger slowly start to slide in…_

"Fuck!" Hermione's eyes shot open, chest heaving up and down, eyes frantically darting around. She was in Fleur's bedroom, and light was breaking through the window, telling her it was morning it was Christmas. Running a shaking hand through her hair, Hermione couldn't get the images out of her head from that dream. Her first different dream in months, and it was a sex dream with Fleur. Letting out a soft moan as she shifted, Hermione felt how wet she was in real life. Her body was excited, humming in desire for what she just dreamt. The girl was so turned on, it was driving her craze. Looking up at the small chandelier, she spied red butterflies flying around the crystal in almost a frantic way. Their movement seemed no longer graceful, but they now seemed to fluttering around each other in a feverish sight. Letting out a soft breath, she dropped her eyes from the butterflies otherwise engaged near the ceiling. Doe eyes fell upon a sight that made her breathing and heart immediately stop. There standing in the doorway of the bathroom, was Fleur only donning a white towel. Wet hair hanging behind her head, and red eyes firmly fixated on Hermione in her bed. The girl could see the Veela's nostril flare as if smelling the air. Did she know? Each party stayed perfectly still, both barely breathing. Taking a huge gulp of air, Hermione couldn't help but quickly inspect the full figure of Fleur. Alabaster skin sparkling with droplets of water, blonde hair pulled hanging back haphazardly, yet so sexy. She quickly looked back up into Fleur's ruby red eyes, seeing them dilate to almost pure blackness, Hermione wondered if she did anything wrong. Having only remembered that her red eyes came out when she was upset, she bit her lip nervously, trying to ignore her desire and lust for the young woman.

"G...g...good morning Fleur?" She squeaked out, trying to look as small and non-threatening as she could.

"_...Joyeux Noël_," Fleur managed to say in a low voice. Ruby eyes were unwavering, and Hermione didn't think the Veela blinked at all since they begun this staring competition.

"Did...did you sleep good?" Hermione tried to initiate small talk to distract Fleur, and her own horny body.

"_Oui, _and…...you?" The Veela questioned carefully, not moving from the door frame, ruby eyes still affixed to the girl.

"Ummm, yes, it was...was good...yes was good sleep. Had a good dream and everything." Hermione winced slightly at her nonexistent filter for her mouth. She blamed it on her raging hormones. Not like she wanted to talk about her sex dream.

"I….I could….tell," Fleur's voice sounded like a cross between a purr and a growl. It only caused a shiver to roll up Hermione's spine and her body to be turned on more.

"Ummm..I….that...you...ummm...Happy Christmas?" Her stammering words rose an octave each time she said something. Fleur stayed frozen to her spot, studying for a moment before finally speaking up.

"You….talk….in your dreams."

"Oh god!" Hermione cried out, burying her face in the blanket in front of her. At least the lust in her body was draining away to make room for the enormous supply of embarrassment.

"I am going...to...change in..Isabelle's room," The Veela inclined her head, then quickly disappeared through door to the hallway, leaving a disheveled girl in her wake. If there was ever a time for an _Obliviate _charm, now was it. Getting out of the large bed, Hermione slowly made her way to the bathroom. She examine herself in the mirror and almost let out a frustrated scream. Her hair was a tangled mess, clothing was rumbled and looked unkempt. She looked like she just had sex! Quickly running her fingers through her hair, straightening out her clothing, she tried to look as normal as possible, yet everything she did kept reminding her of that dream. That mind blowing sex dream seemed to be at the forefront of her thoughts. A light tap on the window cause Hermione to pause what she was doing and peek her head out the bathroom. On the other side of the clear glass she could see Esmeralda holding a what seemed to be clothing in her talons. Opening the window the tiny owl fluttered to the bed, showing her mistress her prize. There was a pair of jeans, a white tee-shirt, and a purple turtle neck sweater.

"_Merci Esmeralda!" _She cooed softly to the bird scratching her under her beek. This was one smart owl. Looking nervously at the door to the room, Hermione made a quick decision to take a shower in the bathroom before coming downstairs. Not thinking it would be a problem she grabbed all her clothing, she rushed into the bathroom, cleaning herself of any left over evidence of last night dreams. Washing her hair with the sweetest smelling shampoo, she jumped out, dried off and quickly got dressed. Walking out to the room, Esmeralda was still sitting on the bed, watching her with huge wide eyes. Looking around she spotted her clothing from yesterday she picked them up and held them out to her owl. "_Pouvez-vous prendre ces de ma chambre?" _**Can you take these to my room? **She said hesitantly, not sure if she was speaking in the right tense. But the owl gave a happy hoot, flapping into the air, and picking up the clothing gently from her hands, and quickly disappearing out the window. "Hopefully she is going to my room, and not like a teachers," whispering hopefully to herself, as she watched her bird fly away. Carefully exiting the room, Hermione walked quietly down the corridor, listening for anything out of the ordinary. It seemed everything was quiet, she didn't hear any of the flock, and the light was shining through the many windows adorning the carriage.

"'_Ermione!" _Juliette swiftly appeared in front of the girl, and the chestnut hair Veela looked happy to see her. "_Joyeux Noël!" _and Hermione found herself in a tight bear hug.

"_Joyeux Noël Juliette,"_ Hermione giggled at the bubbly Veela. The young woman wore a bright canary yellow fluffy robe, and her hair pulled up in a bun.

"_Suivre! Suivre!" _**Follow! Follow! **The Veela gently pulled her arm, and Hermione was impressed she understood her, even though it was one word. They travel down the stairs and Hermione found herself in a huge grand library that was decorate in beautiful deep reds and greens. And in the middle of the library was a huge tree lined with multi-colored lights, and the most presents she has ever seen. Looking around the room, she could also see every wall was lined with shelves covered in books. The girl didn't know what was more impressive, the Christmas decorations or the library itself.

"_Joyeux Noël 'Ermione!" _the flock was gathered around the tree, but they all turned to smile at her. Each one giving her a tight hug, and they pulled her to one of the couches surrounding the tree. Isabelle sat next to her, giving her another hug, and cuddling close to her.

"_Joyeux Noël _ to you all as well. I hope you all slept well." Hermione smiled at each one of them, then leaning her head against Isabelle's shoulder.

"_Oui!_ And now we cannot wait to open our gifts!" Camille bounced up and down on the floor like a little kid, and the rest of the flock seemed just as anxious. Hard to believe at this sight they were all magical and dangerous sexual hunters.

"I take it you all like Christmas alot then?" Hermione laughed lightly at the childish display.

"We are happy because 'zis is our first _Noël _wi'z you 'Ermione," Isabella giggled nudging her gently. Hermione looked down at the tree, and glanced at the many varieties of wrapped presents spotting her gifts she made immediately. She transfigured several rocks she picked up by the lake into glowing bracelets. She made each one match the women's true colors. The new glowing stones twinkled even if in perfect darkness. It was just a spell she found in a book and hoped they all liked them.

"_Où est Fleur?" _**Where is Fleur?**Sabine looked around with confusion in her eyes.

"I am 'ere," The alpha strood into the library causing all eyes to turn towards her. Fleur wore white jeans and an absurdly tight dark blue tank-top, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"_Joyeux Noël Fleur,"_ The flock practically said in unison, all bowing their heads towards her. It the first time Hermione saw the obvious show of respect and hierarchy. Hermione noticed her eyes were back to being deep sapphire blue again, and at that moment they flickered to her, eyes raking slowly down her body, before sitting down in an empty chair probably meant for her.

"_Joyeux Noël _everyone, You can start passing out 'ze gifts since I know you are all excited." Her face softened smiling at everyone, leaning back in the chair to watch them. The twins shot up, seeming to want to handle the job, and the began to pile up gifts in front of each person. Hermione started to frown when she saw her pile was larger than everyone elses.

"'Ermione?" Isabelle whispered to her, the raven haired woman looking at her eyes full of worry.

"Why do I have more than everyone?" the girl murmured back.

"Per'aps you got gifts from your friends at your school? All we have is each other 'ere." Isabelle replied with smile, easing the young gryffindor's mind. They all frantically started to rip into their gifts, and Hermione couldn't help but smile. Glancing down at her own she started to unwrap each one. Professor McGonagall gave her two text books surprisingly. They looked to be several hundred years old. One was a very detailed, and beautiful illustrated edition all about Animagus, and the other was a book detailing transfiguration into the art of dueling. Glancing into the book, she scanned the pages excitedly. She would have to read that later. Ginny got her two leather bound notebooks, magiced to make sure no one could read them but her. Ron got her a text book made out of milk chocolate and told the history of chocolate in the wizarding world. Harry got her an old scrying stone, which Hermione was anxious to try out. Her parents got her muggle books on each of the countries they travel too, filled with information and picture. Muggle books didn't bother Hermione at all, see grew up with the still photos, and it was nice to look at something and not have it wave back at you.

Hermione glanced up to see the flock laughing and giggling over presents in their laps, wrapping paper littering the floor, and everyone having a good time. Noticing a pair of blue eyes on her, Hermione blushed turning away quickly when she saw Fleur was smiling at her. Looking back down, the girl finished opening her presents. The flock got her several pairs of boots, and sandals, a pair of diamond drop earrings which she could use for tonights ball. There was a large amazingly soft fur blanket, and a some books on advanced level charms. Glancing through the pages, she saw things she never thought was possible, and couldn't wait to try out. The last gift was wrapped in a plain red wrapping paper. Opening the box up carefully, Hermione studied the tissue paper for a moment before pushing it aside revealing the prize on the inside. It was a familiar coat, a silver track jacket with blue trim along the cuffs and zipper. The fabric gave a magic shimmer in her hands as she touched it. It was the jacket that protected Fleur in the first challenge. A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as Hermione couldn't take her gaze away from the jacket, fingers trailing over the details of it, hoping this wasn't a dream. It seemed everyone was done opening their gifts and the flock all had their bracelets on their left wrists and were comparing them to each other. It seemed to be the most popular gift much to Hermione surprise as they all hugged her with thanks.

"_Merci,_ 'Ermione!" a chorus of happy Veela made the girl smile, as she watch them all mingle with each other. Fleur appeared suddenly at her side, causing Hermione to let out a surprised squeak.

"Are you...ok?" Fleur just grinned finding amusement at scaring the girl.

"Yes when you aren't trying to give me a heart attack!" Hermione felt herself grow more flustered, a now normal occurrence around the Veela. "Thank you for the...jacket by the way." murmuring quietly now, her eyes staring at the article of clothing.

"Of course. You seemed to enjoy eet quite a bit when I wore eet. I 'zought you might like to 'ave eet."

"I do...thank you." so far this was a great Christmas for Hermione. She still needed to spend time with Ron, Harry, and Ginny too. Turning to the side, Hermione saw a clock on the wall stating it was ten past ten in the morning.

"Per'aps you would like to spend some time wi'z your o'zer friends at 'Ogwarts. We unfortunately 'ave to make a quick appearance at Beauxbatons. Zen once we arrive back, we will need to get ready for 'ze ball." The blonde looked somewhat sad at this fact, but gave a smile none the less.

"Oh yes of course. How are you traveling there? Taking the carriage back?"

"Non...we shall use apparition." Fleur shrugged as if it was obvious. Hermione sighed at that fact, sometimes she forgot this was the flocks last year, and wasn't surprised that they already had their apparition licences."

"Apologies, that was a silly question. Thank you again for letting me spend the night and this morning Fleur. It was quite enjoyable." Hermione could feel a silly grin flash across her face when thinking about what transpired.

"Of course, you are always welcomed 'ere 'Ermione. And tonight will be enjoyable as well," Fleur gently took the girl's hand swiftly, and gingerly placed a feather soft kiss on Hermione's knuckles. Hermione felt the whole face, from the tips of her ears, to her cheeks flush immediately, and she couldn't help but keep that goofy smile on her face. Zoé appeared at the girl's side, holding out a large, black leather satchel for her. "It is 'olding all your 'zings." Fleur supplied. Hermione took the bag, give Zoé a quick hug before she waved to the flock one last time, and made her way out of the carriage. Fleur held the door open for her, as Hermione stepped outside. Turning around they both smiled at each other, before Hermione started walking towards the castle. There was a small layer of snow on the ground, and large snowflakes was falling gracefully from the sky. Feeling her nose grow numb, Hermione slid her wand from her back pocket, casting a small warmth charm on herself as she kept walking towards the entrance. Finally arriving inside the stone interior, Hermione made her way towards Gryffindor's tower. Yet when she arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, a young red head was waiting for her.

"There you are!" Ginny jumped on Hermione giving her a bear hug. The girl really had strength in her arms.

"Ack! Cannot...breath!" Hermione tried to pry the unrelenting grasp off her.

"Oh...sorry," Ginny laughed, and quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her inside. The common room was filled with Gryffindor's opening presents, and quietly talking with one another. The fireplace was ablaze, and the tree in the corner of the room was adorned with brilliant red tinsel and red ornaments. There was no doubt that it was a Gryffindor Christmas here. Hermione let out a squeak being pulled into the girl's dormitory, and was shoved onto Ginny's bed. The Weasley girl pulled out her wand, and Hermione gave her a worried look. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated and quickly put away her wand.

"Can...can you do a thing here? I still haven't mastered a good one yet." Ginny muttered sheepishly, scuffing her feet on the floor.

"A...thing?" Hermione had no inclination on what her friend wanted.

"A silence charm, or bubble! We learned it in charms class though I had a bit of trouble with mine." Hermione gave the younger girl a sceptical look, not sure whether to comply with the request or not. "Come on Hermione! Please!" Seemed Ginny had something she wanted to talk about away from eavesdroppers.

"Fine Fine," Taking out her own wand, Hermione swiftly flicked her wand, whispering a quiet charm, encasing them in a translucent bubble around the bed. "Now what is so important to talk about Ginny Weasley, without even saying Happy Christmas to me!" She narrows her eyes at the red head.

"Happy Christmas," Ginny sneared, and Hermione just rolled her eyes. "And Second….what's up with you and Fleur Delacour?" That statement caused Hermione eyes to grow wide as saucers, and a shit eating grin to form on Ginny's lips.

"What...how...N..n..nothing is going on!" Hermione felt herself bristle on that comment, her usual eloquent words now coming out in nothing but stammers.

"Bullock! You spent the morning with them didn't you! I can tell when you are fibbing, you never learnt how to lie Hermione Granger," Ginny folded her arms across her chest in a smug look.

"Yes, ok, I spend Christmas morning with them. They are my friends I don't see any problem with that." Hermione tried to brush off any accusation. She loved Ginny as a little sister, but was unsure if she wanted to disclose these secret feelings she had suddenly. The red head suddenly leaned uncomfortably close to Hermione, causing the older girl to frown leaning back, unsure what she was doing. Ginny narrowed her eyes, tilting her head side to side, examining her like Snape examined a potion. As fast as she was in that position, Ginny swiftly leaned back, a huge smile across her features once again.

"You like her." Those three words that made Hermione instantly pale, light brown eyes swiftly looking around to make sure no one was trying to overhear, and the silencing bubble was holding.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…" Hermione spoke slowly, hands playing with her wand in her hands.

"You do! You like her Hermione!" The girl giggled, and nudged her playfully.

"Shhhhh! You can't tell anyone!" Hermione didn't know why she was trying to shush the girl, with no one capable of hearing them, but it seemed she was found out by a curious red head. "Please Ginny, you can't tell anyone." She leered at the younger girl, trying to be as intimadating as she could. The Weasley girl just laughed.

"I won't tell anyone Hermione, but you can stop glaring. You are about as scary as a kitten right now." Hermione just sighed at that, face palming in frustration. "You know its ok to like her. Though I dare say two of my brothers will be particularly upset at this development.

"Two?" Hermione glanced up at the girl.

"Yup...Ron for you and Bill for Fleur."

"How does Bill know Fleur?" Hermione frowned, feeling a hint of annoyance at this new fact. She already knew Ron had a crush on Fleur, but never surmised that the oldest Weasley would know her as well. She knew Bill, and understood he was a handsome pureblood wizard that not a lot of women would turn down.

"He was working as a curse breaker in Egypt, and met her as she was doing Clan business. He fancies her." Hermione clenched her jaw at this information. She didn't think she could compete with Bill if it came down to that. "Look at you! All jealous. Don't worry Hermione. Its pretty obvious the way Fleur stares at you, she fancies you too." Ginny teased, laughing at Hermione's flood of emotions.

"What?"

"Oh yes, like every meal, she is looking at you. Pretty obvious, at least if you know what you are looking for. And I have seen you two in Hogsmeade before, she follows you around like a lost puppy." Hermione's frustration faded, as a small smile spread through her lips.

"You really think?" Hermione glanced at her friend, biting her lip slightly.

"You are so adorable right now. I bet I know who you are going with to the Yule Ball!" Ginny smirked.

"Just as friends!" The red head let out a laugh at that statement.

"Ya right, and Snape isn't biased to Slytherins!" Hermione just rolled her eyes at that. "You got it bad Hermione. You really like her."

"Well I….are you...ok with that?" A serious expression crossed her features as she watched the younger girl.

"Pfft, of course. I am not sure about others, but you know I am always there for you Hermione. I would be lost without you. Hell everyone would be lost without you. Who you love doesn't really matter." Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around her friend giving her a hug. Ginny really had a way of making everyone better for the intellectual girl. "Now Ron, he might throw up a stink. Dunderhead will be taken back by this news. Tonight sure will be interesting." Hermione frowned at that thought. She knew Ron was in a rough place right now, and they fight they had at the beginning of the year, probably won't compare to what was about to happen. Ginny was right, Tonight was going to be interesting indeed.


End file.
